Legend of Spyro: A Tale Of Four Friends
by Foowd
Summary: Matt Oliver and his friends were on a roadtrip before the summer ended, but were roped into an adventure to save the purple dragon Spyro before an unforeseen enemy eliminates him, all while disguised as dragons themselves! It's a race to save Spyro and possibly both their worlds! Rated T for language and possible violence. Watch as I put my own spin on this otherwise tired premise!
1. They Called Him The Chronicler

**Okay kids, I'm back once again to bring you a story that probably won't give you athlete's foot (no promises though).**

**If you're one of those people that can't stand the whole "Human to dragon" story, please consult my rant at the bottom, because quite frankly I don't want to force people to slog through that when they just came here to laugh at the funny dragons.**

**This was something I was reluctant to do, mainly because of the people I mentioned above, however my brother once told me that if I write only for the approval of others, that I would be miserable, and that's very true. So... here you go.**

**I promise you all, there will be no Gary Stus, forced romances with the human dragons and the Spyro crew (Cause that's just gross), nor will said human dragons be stupidly overpowered. I have standards people... stop laughing!**

**Spyro the Dragon and all related characters and names are © Activision, I only lay claim to Matt Oliver, Dean Mac, and Andy Hill.**

**Kate Peterson belongs to my brother Biohazardous.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: They Called Him The Chronicler**

_**White Isle- Unknown Time**_

* * *

I stared at the book in complete disbelief, it was not possible, it couldn't be... Spyro was to die in a week. The tome predicted it, and the books were rarely wrong. However by what remained untold, and worse yet, his death would result in the very Armageddon he had prevented two years ago. I knew not the threats face, but I knew that it was not of our world. Spyro had been completely blindsided by this threat, the threat would take many of his friends with him. It was an imbalance, something that was not meant to happen.

I had to prevent this from happening! Stop this before it began, but how? I could inform Spyro himself, but for some reason I have not been able to contact him nor his friends, severed by an unknown source, I had a feeling this force and the one that would kill Spyro were not unrelated. However I could still reach out to other realms, perhaps I could enlist the help of someone from another reality? As the Chronicler I was capable of great magic, but was it right? That person, whomever they may be, had a life of their own, what right did I have to force them from it to save a realm they had no attachment to?

However, who was to say this threat was not to attack another realm? It must be done, I must end this before it begins, I shall summon a creature from another realm, disguise it as a dragon, and have it act as my agent in the dragon realms. I took one of the many mystic crystals that littered the area, I had learned when enhanced by enchantments they can be used to summon others to this place, whomever finds this crystal, would be my chosen agent or possibly agents. I can only hope whomever finds it is of noble character...

* * *

_**Plainsvill USA- 4:01 PM**_

* * *

It was the end of summer, my last one before my Senior year of high school. Me and my friends were having one last road trip before we started school next week. Just the four of us going cross country having a good time.

Fist we have Dean Mac, the oldest of the group at 17, he's a big black kid with dreadlocks, a black Santa Cruz t-shirt, and camouflage pants, he was also the "responsible" one. He was always hell bent on keeping the four of us out of trouble. With mixed success.

Then we have Kate Peterson, the girl of the group. She's a tough as nails redhead who could probably kick all of our asses if she wanted to. She wore a white "Zero" t-shirt, white jeans, and black biker gloves.

Then we have Andy Hill, our resident "dude", he was a relaxed skater who, while not exactly a straight A student, was cool as they come. He always saw the best in everyone, which got him into trouble sometimes but we always had his back. He was always rocking his beanie hat, bushy brown hair, black "Baker" t-shirt over a green long sleeve shirt, and baggy jeans.

Then there's me, Matthew James Oliver, or Matt for short. I was a skater too but not nearly as hardcore as Andy, I wore my Navy Blue "Independent" shirt, gray jeans, and my blonde mop head of hair. I was a bit of an adrenaline junkie, looking for the next big stunt, it's actually how I met Andy. Together we made quite the quintette, but we always had each other's backs. Like any good group of friends did.

We were currently out in the woods, taking a rest and having a little bonfire. Laughing about stories from the past, that sort of thing. "It's unreal that this is the last year of school before we become full on adults huh?" Dean commented. "It won't change much bra, we'll still be buds right?" Andy asked. "Maybe, who knows." Kate said stoking the fire. "Come on Kate why do you have to be like that?" I asked. "Because I'm a realist. Sure we're friends now, but who's to say we don't end up going our separate ways after this year? After all I'm headed to collage after this year." She explained, yeah Kate could be a bit of a downer sometimes, she called it being "realistic" I called it being a pessimist.

"No way dude, nothings gonna separate us. I know it." Andy said with confidence, Andy was on the other end of the spectrum, optimistic to the point of naivety. We just sort of sat there in silence for a while after that, it wasn't a thought I liked to entertain, the idea of losing my best friends to the cruel mistress that was time. But I couldn't pretend like that couldn't happen, maybe not immediately, but at some point it could very well happen.

_**Thunk!**_

What the hell was that? It sounded like something heavy hit the roof of the RV, We all turned our heads towards the RV we were taking on the trip, it was Dean's Father's, so if it got damaged Dean's dad was gonna kill him. "What was that?" Kate asked. "Sounded like something hit the RV." Dean stated. "Probably just an acorn or something." I waved off. "No way dude, that was too loud to be an acorn." Andy pointed out. He was right of course, that thunk was from something heavy. Like a large rock or something.

My curiosity was peeked, I wanted to know what hit that roof. So what else do I do? Walked up to the RV. "Someone give me a boost. I'm gonna see what's up there." I said turning back to the others who all had confused looks on their faces. "Dude you serious?" Dean asked. "Yeah I'm serious come on!" I replied. With a sigh Dean headed my way, he boosted me up allowing me to climb onto the roof. A chorus of loud thunks was heard as I moved along the metal roof.

And there it was, the source of the noise, it looked like some weird ass glowing crystal. It was a big one too, about the size of a football. I snagged it to show the others. "Guys check this out!" I called down, the others gathered around as I landed on the ground safely. They stared in awe at the glowing crystal I had clutched in my hands. "Sick... that thing could be worth millions!" Andy commented. "I think we're overlooking one simple little factoid here, what was it doing on the roof of the RV?" Kate asked. "Who knows..." I said.

Then suddenly it started glowing brighter. "Sh**! Dude that thing is bright!" Dean complained. Suddenly blue fire surrounded us all, and was closing in fast like that wall trap from Star Wars. "The hell is going on?!" I cried._ "Do not fear the flames, let them take you..."_ A soft voice said. It sounded like it came from inside my head which was weird as hell. The voice itself sounded like an old man, one of those "wise and kind" kinda guys you see in movies allot. "EVIL!" Andy cried as he hugged Dean. "DUDE! I don't like you like that!" Dean objected trying to get Andy off him.

When the flames passed over us, instead of incinerating us like fire tends to do, we instead got a change of scenery. Instead of the backwoods we were in before we were now in what could only be described as a library. Tons upon tons of books littered the room, were we dead? "Dude... are we in heaven?" Dean asked. "Not unless heaven consists of a sh**load of books." Kate replied. What the hell was going on? "Greetings young ones, I do hope I haven't frightened you." A voice rang from the distance, the same one I had heard in my head earlier. However, if he hadn't terrified us before, when he showed himself he sure as hell did.

Instead of the bearded old geezer I was expecting, instead we got a freaking DRAGON! You know? Fly through the village, kidnap the princess, dragons! He was HUGE, a good ten feet on all fours. He was grayish blue in color, with some kind of fancy navy-blue cloak/cape thing draped over his back, connected by a chain around his neck that had a crystal dangling from it like a pendant, a book strapped to one of the sides of said cloak. "Dude... is that a... a..." Andy stammered. "A dragon? Why yes I am." The dragon answered kindly. Well at least he was a polite dragon...

"Doubtless you four have many questions. First allow me to introduce myself, I am known as "The Chronicler", it is my duty to watch over the tomes of time." The dragon, who apparently liked to go by "The Chronicler", said. "I have summoned you four here because I had made an alarming discovery, one that could result in the end of not only my realm, but possibly yours as well." The Chronicler continued. Discovery? Like what? Did he accidentally divide by zero? "What do you mean?" Kate asked, clearly still floored by being in the presence of a goddamn dragon. "An unknown threat has emerged in the Dragon Realms, what form it has taken I cannot figure out, I believe it may be of another realm entirely. Worse yet it seeks to eliminate the Purple Dragon, and take his allies with him." The Chronicler explained. "Purple? Why purple?" Dean asked. It was a pretty standard question, why not a red dragon? Or a turquoise one? "The purple dragon is a special dragon, one who is able to utilize all of the breath elements, and beyond. He is responsible for saving the dragon realms from the previous purple dragon Malefor." The Chronicler explained.

Okay timeout! Why in the name of all that is holey, would they make the super special awesome dragon... **purple**? To keep the other dragons from laughing their asses off at him? "And you want us... to take out something badass enough to waste a dragon that powerful?" Dean asked. "Not necessary, I need you four to keep an eye on Spyro, prepare him for the threat if you must. I do not wish to put you in harms way, but I am cut off from those in the dragon realms, and need someone from the outside to aid me." The Chronicler said. "Uhhh... just one problem with that... he's a dragon, and we're just a bunch of squishy humans." I pointed out. "I am aware, that is why I will have you four disguised as dragons while you are there, each of you will be a dragon of one of four elements. Fire, Electricity, Ice, And Earth." The Chronicler explained.

Okay two problems, one, Fire is not an element, it's a chemical reaction, in fact I don't think electricity is either...

Two, did he just say he was gonna turn us into dragons? Because I'm pretty sure when we agreed to go on this road trip that ungodly genetic realignment wasn't on the schedule. "Dude... did you just say you were gonna turn us into dragons?" I asked, really not looking forward to the answer. "I'm afraid so young one, it is necessary, for I doubt the dragons of Warfang will be willing to trust creatures they aren't familiar with such as yourselves, humans do not exist in the dragon realms." Chronicler said.

"DUDE! I am NOT changing species! That's messed up dude!" Dean objected and rightfully so, who the hell was this guy? "It is only temporary, I know you have little reason to trust me, you know nothing of me after all, but this must be done, for I fear the worst for both our realities." The Chronicler said. "However I will not force you, if you are unwilling, I will send you all back, and find another group for the task. I will give you four a moment to make your decision." The Chronicler said before walking off.

"So... what do you guys think?" Kate asked. "What do I think?! I think the dude is out of his mind! He wants to turn us into fire breathing monsters!" Dean said, clearly more upset about this then her. "Yeah but he also said something was going to wipe out our world too... I don't know about you three, but I want to at least give it a shot." Kate said. Was she listening to herself? She was acting like being horribly altered by a giant dragon wasn't a big deal! "Dude I say we do it... come on we'll get to be DRAGONS! How is that **not** awesome?!" Andy said excitedly. Were me and Dean the only sane ones here? We're talking about our bodies being physically altered to resemble flying reptiles! That's **not** normal! "Okay Matt, it's up to you, do we give it a shot or go home?" Kate asked me. Of course **I** was the one who had to make the decision right? I mean, if I went with Kate it'd be 3 to 1, but if I sided with Dean it would be 2 to 2, which I guess would mean we'd just go home anyway.

At first it seemed like the easiest decision I'd ever make in my life. Why the hell would I want to be turned into a dragon just so I could stalk a purple one watching for evil things? However, the more I thought about it, the more Kate seemed to be right, The Chronicler said that this thing could drop by our own world. And we had a chance to stop that before it could happen, damn... this decision just got allot harder...

"Come on Matt! These guys are nuts! I say we go home and forget this whole thing!" Dean piped in, I wanted to agree with him, but I doubt someone like the Chronicler would go through all this trouble over something that wasn't that big a deal... sorry Dean. "I vote we do it." I said. "WHAT?! DUDE!" Dean objected. "I don't like the idea of being turned into a reptile either, but what if Kate's right? I don't want my family to get killed if I have a chance to stop it." I said. "I...I hate that you're right! Okay fine... dragons it is." Dean reluctantly agreed. I was gonna regret this wasn't I?

The Chronicler soon came back, dude had perfect timing I'd give him that much. "So, have you four made your decision?" The Chronicler asked. "Yeah... we'll do it." I said, man this was gonna hurt like hell I know it. "Thank you, I promise this will all be worth it, now I cannot promise that you all will be together when you arrive at the dragon realms, but if you all head for a city called Warfang, you should be able to relocate each other. And keep in mind, you must not tell a soul about your true origins, not until you are well trusted." The Chronicler said. Oh that's nice, not only did we get to be teleported to another world sans humanity, but we had to find each other too! Anything else? You want us to punch out Cthulhu while you're at it?

The Chronicler waved his paws in a circular motion, like one would when wiping their windows. I could feel a storm of horrible agony wash over me, yeah I knew it... I freaking called it! The pain was so immense it didn't take long for me to pass out.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

I woke up on the ground in a forest of some kind. What a wild dream... dragons? I need to lay off the fantasy novels... however, my body didn't quite feel right, first off was it just me, or did the forest get a lot bigger? Second, I felt something attached to my back and rear, something that should not be there. I tried to stand up only to tumble back over like a recently cut tree. "Oww..." I whined as I tried again, same result. "Okay what's wrong with my legs?" I asked before I noticed something red in front of me, it was my arm. I screamed the second this realization hit me. I looked over myself, well that theory about that Chronicler nonsense being a dream just went right out the window along with my humanity. I could hear water in the distance, a river? I tried standing on all fours, I yielded better results then when I tried to stand upright, however it felt so wrong.

Granted that was probably because I've lived my whole life as a biped and was now suddenly a quadruped. However now was the even harder part, walking. I must have tripped over myself like fifty times before I got it down, good thing no one was here to see this or I'd be dying of embarrassment right about now. I followed the sound of the river, trying not to trip over my own...paws. Man this sucks, not only was I as far away from home as possible, but I had to endure it as a completely different species. Man that's a sentence I never thought I'd say... think... whatever.

Finally I arrived at the river, and got a good look at myself. I was definitely a dragon now. I had a small squarish snout, two yellow horns jutting out the back of my head, two red wings with yellow wing membranes, red scales, yellow underbelly, and just to make it extra goofy I still had my blonde mop head of hair, which as you can imagine looked ridiculous on a dragons head. My eyes were still brown too. Yeah bang up job Chronicler, who would **ever** think there was something weird about a dragon with long girly hair? Some mystical dragon he turned out to be.

"How the hell do I get myself into these messes?" I asked myself. However my little emo moment was cut short by what sounded like wing beats. Other dragons? I don't think I wanna know, better to leg it. However, when I attempted this, I tumbled over which to whoever was approaching me must have looked hilarious. And it seemed I called it as I heard a rather girly giggle accompany the wing beats. I looked to see two small dragons land in front of me, one was red like me, but instead of a goofy mop head he had a yellow mohawk, his horns were similar to mine in both shape and color, his snout was rounder than mine, almost like a beak.

And right next to him was the pinkest dragon I'd ever seen. She, god I hope it's a girl, her head was roundish, her snout similar to mine but allot smaller, she had two horns that sort of curved outwards making them practically useless for combat. A tiny golden mohawk running down her head, and to top it all off, a little golden choker complete with a red heart shaped pendant.

They both looked at me, the red one unable to keep himself from laughing at the pretzel I had made myself into with my running attempt. "You okay there?" The red dragon said between laughs. "Yeah keep yucking jackass, I just tripped okay?" I said trying in vain to save face. "Lay off him Flame, we probably just scared him." The pink one said walking over to me and helping untangle the mess of limbs and helping me to my feet. "I haven't seen you around here before... what's your name?" The pink dragoness asked. "Matt." I said plainly. Yeah Matt use your real name, brilliant strategy Napoleon! "Really? Cause that's a dumb name." The red dragon, Flame I presume, said. Oh this was rich coming from the guy literally named after fire. Bet it took his folks ten seconds to come up with that one.

"I'm Ember, that's Flame, it's nice to meet you Matt, what are you doing all the way out here?" The pink dragoness, Ember I guess, asked. Oh crap! I remembered Chronicler told us not to tell anyone we were humans, what the hell was I gonna tell these two? Yes hi, I'm on a mission to save a purple dragon from an unknown evil thing, so how 'bout that weather? Yeah somehow I think I'd end up being hauled off to the dragon mental ward in that case. Better think up an excuse fast!

"Uhh... I got lost... looking for a place called.. uhh... Warfang?" I said. Smooth as ice Oliver...smooth as ice. "Oh! You must be from one of the groups of dragons that went into hiding during the war like we were!" Ember said excitedly, yeah sure, let's go with that. "If it's Warfang your going to then you'd better come with us, unless you want to trip over your own paws again." Flame said with a snicker, oh I don't think I like you Flame... not at all...

So Ember and Flame lead me along to Warfang, well better start milking these two for information! "So... you two are from Warfang?" I asked trying to at least strike up a conversation first. "Yeah, me and Flame moved in about a year ago, oh it's so beautiful you'll love it!" Ember said. "I heard talk that purple dragon guy is there." I said, nice Oliver, not direct at all, very subtle. "Oh you mean Spyro? Yeah he lives in the city, Ember is convinced she and him are "soulmates"." Flame said with sarcastic air-quotations around "soulmates". "Me and Spyro will be together someday Flame! And we'll have so many beautiful hatchlings together! It's destiny." Ember said with a twinkle in her eye. Okay... that's not creepy. I sure hope Spyro knows how to file a restraining order, cause I can peg Ember as the kind to break into your house and start sniffing your underwear.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon, me and him are good friends." Flame said proudly. Well at least I wouldn't have to be a creepy stalker in order to make sure Spyro still has his head by next week. "You? Friends with the purple dragon?" I asked, I couldn't resist taking a jab at Flame's ego. He seemed like the kind of dude-bro that got prissy at you if you dared even imply they weren't as cool as they thought they were. "You bet! Play your cards right and **maybe** I'll introduce you two." Flame said, oh I have to earn it now? And it wasn't for the logical reason of they had just met me and for all they know I'm a hit man sent to bust a cap in his ass. Not it was because Flame's ego needs stroking. Jerk.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Finally after hours of trying to master the ancient dragon art of _walking _I was able to move myself enough to look myself over to see what had become of good ol' Kate Peterson. I already knew I was yellow, and accidentally found out the hard way that I could use electricity (Yeah protip for those who become electric dragons, expect to be on the wrong end of static cling a lot. )

I had finally located a nice little lake to see what I looked like, I was a weird looking dragon, due to the fact I hilariously still had my hair, only instead of red and messy, it was now a blueish purple color and slightly resembled thunderbolts. Which admittedly had a pretty cool effect. My horns and underbelly where a blueish purple color, along with my wings which also resembled thunderbolts. Said wings having yellow wing membranes. My tail had a thunderbolt shaped tailblade. Not a bad looking dragon all things considered.

I heard a rustling in the brush behind me. "Back off! I'm warning you... whoever you are!" I shouted, I knew nothing about this world, and the horrors that no doubt waited for me here. "Kate is that you bra?" I heard a familiar voice say. Then out of the brush came Andy, at least I think it's Andy, he was green in color, had ram horns for some reason, however even more bizarre he still had his beanie on. His brown messy hair was still there too, matching his brown underbelly, and he also seemed to have a freaking mace for a tailblade. "Dude, is this awesome or what? I have a **mace** for a tail! That is so metal!" Andy said swishing his tail around. Yup it's definitely Andy.

"Please tell me you have either Dean or Matt with you." I said. "No... you're the first one I've found." Andy said, well this was just great, of all the people I had to be stuck with, it just had to be Andy didn't it? Urgh... oh well, better than being alone.

However before more could be said we were suddenly surrounded by about a dozen... cheetah men? Yeah, they were anthropomorphic cheetahs brandishing spears, swords, and various other medieval weaponry. Suddenly on walked right up to us, he was orange in color, he wore some kind of red robe thing, and had a mean scar over one of his eyes. "This is Cheetah territory dragons! State your business here!" The orange cheetah demanded. "Dude, let me handle this, I am a master of negotiation." Andy said, we were so going to die weren't we? "Hey, wassup cheetah dude? I'm Andy, and this here is my friend Kate, and we were just chillin out dude." Andy explained. They all looked at him like he was speaking Portuguese. "Chief Prowlus, this dragon speaks in an odd tongue. Do you think he may be mad?" one cheetah asked. "Listen here..."dude", your kind has no business here! You dragons may have saved us all, but I have not forgotten to what race Malefor was born to! You and your friend best leave now or you will both die where you stand!" The orange cheetah, Chief Prowlus I guess, warned. "Andy I think we should listen to him... I don't feel like getting stabbed today." I whispered to Andy through gritted teeth. "Chillax Kate, I've got this." Andy reassured me.

"I will not ask again! Leave now!" Prowlus insisted. "Dude you need to take a chill pill, you're really tense. Have you tried yoga?" Andy said, oh god we're doomed aren't we? I could tell just by the look on Prowlus' face he was about ready to start strangling Andy like he owed him money. "You're beginning to agitate me "Andy", this is unwise, because I have no issue with spilling your blood!" Prowlus growled before drawing a sword and pointing it right at Andy. "Whoa whoa! Relax! We'll leave! Just please don't kill my idiot. I kinda need him." I finally butted in. "Idiot?" Andy questioned. Prowlus looked at me, still royally pissed. "Enough of this, men, restrain the dragons, we'll have the guardians collect them later." Prowlus said before two cheetahs scooped us up.

"Nice one Andy!" I said bitterly. "It's not my fault this dude is so uptight!" Andy replied, I don't know what it was that Andy had gotten us into, but I knew that it was probably gonna end with us floating down a river with arrows in our heads...

* * *

**Author's Note/Unnecessary Rant:**

**Okay, I know what you're thinking, "Foowd you twig armed bearded jerkwad! Why are you doing the "human to dragon" story when you openly mocked them in the author's notes of your last story?!"**

**Well to answer that question, I'm not, not in the way it's usually done anyway. (You know? Guy with stupidly tragic backstory goes to dragon realms and... takes up space I guess. ) I wanted this to be more of a comedy adventure thing as opposed to a Mary Sue depressive experience thing. I mocked those kinds of stories because they are usually pretty bad. (with a few exceptions) I wanted to try to see if I could make something fun and enjoyable out of this premise.**

**Besides this is "FanFiction. Net" I can do whatever I damn well please. This site is for us to take our favorite characters and do with them as we please. (Although sometimes to more... disturbing levels than others... *Shudders*) Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't write? My mom? If you don't like my story then why the hell are you reading it?**

**Look, you don't have to like my writing, for me to expect everyone to like what I write would be horrendously arrogant on my part, however I ask that you at least be mature about it instead of telling me "This story sux cuz this premise iz ovr usd lolz". That is not constructive criticism, that's horribly misspelled flaming.**

**I accept any constructive criticism I get, because I understand that I am not a perfect writer and could use improvement. But to tell me I'm not allowed to do this kind of story because someone has already done it is stupid, EVERYTHING has been done before, it's all in how we put our own spins on these things that makes them what they are. Besides, this site is built on unoriginality (FANFiction. Net remember?), so again what's the problem?**

**I'm sorry for getting ranty and I don't mean this to be an attack on anyone, but this has been something about the Spyro fanbase that has been bothering me since I discovered it. I enjoy getting feedback from my readers as much as the next writer, but I will not indulge mindless flame comments**

**Hopefully I won't have to torment you people with another rant next chapter... hopefully.**


	2. Meet The Guardians

**Author's Note:**

**Hello you, again I'd like to apologize for the rant last chapter, but I kinda had to get that off my chest. I don't like it when people try to tell others what they can and can't write.**

**Alright enough venting, let's start this badboy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet The Guardians**

_**Unknown Location- 4:54 PM**_

* * *

Well wasn't this just great! I knew we should have just gone to the beach! Nothing bad ever happens at the beach! Now I'm a dragon, I have no idea where I am, and what's worse? I think it's starting to rain! Wait... yup... yup it's definitely raining. "Stupid Chronicler, stupid dragons, stupid rain!" I grumbled as I happened upon a puddle and looked at my reflection. I was a blue dragon, my dreadlocks looked more like icicles drooping from my head, I had a purplish underbelly and wing membrane. And two icicle horns jutting out of my head. "Man... This sucks." I said to myself as I slish sloshed through the wet grass.

However I stopped when I heard something in the distance...

"Hello?" I asked, hoping something friendly would reveal itself, but I knew better than that, I was never that lucky, ever. Suddenly out of the brush jumped what looked to be some kind of weird shadow things. They were featureless mounds of black mist with yellow eyes. "Come dragon... come join us..." It hissed as it circled me like a wolf. "Uhh... no thanks! I... I'm fine right here!" I said, no way something like this was trustworthy! It just screamed evil demon thing. "All will join us... do not resist." The shadow cooed. Okay this was getting creepy, I think I should leave now.

I tried to turn and run but the shadow instantly got in my way. "NO! You **will** join with me! We will become ONE!" The shadow hissed before darting right at me, I managed to jump out of the way and scurried to get away. "HELP! Someone!" I called out as I ran, hoping, praying, someone ANYONE would hear me. I don't know **what** this thing wanted with me, but I really didn't want to find out. I looked behind me to see that the shadow was still following me, bobbing and weaving between the trees in it's pursuit.

I kept trying to blow at it, hoping something that could stop this thing would come out but nothing came out but air. Suddenly I was grabbed and yanked into some kind of cave. A hand clasped over my muzzle to keep me from talking. The shadow slithered by, clearly unsure of where I was. It then moved on no doubt continuing it's search for me. The hand then let my snout go allowing me to breath again. "It's not wise to tempt fate young dragon." a raspy voice said, I turned to see who I was in this cave with.

I saw an anthropomorphic cheetah man, his fur was gray and slightly gnarled, his face wrinkled slightly with age. He wore a black hooded cape with green trim and a green metal buckle with some kind of paw print marking on it. A long staff clutched in his hand with some kind of crystal ball thing attached to the end. He stared at me, as if trying to see into my very soul.

"But then again, you aren't a real dragon, are you child?" He asked. Okay, I do remember the Chronicler saying I couldn't tell anyone I was human, and I haven't, so how the hell did this dude know I wasn't really a dragon? "Don't waste your breath trying to convince me, it is clear to anyone that you are not as you appear, the way you carry yourself, your unusual features, if you are trying to convince people you are a dragon you are doing a very poor job of it child." The cheetah said. Aw man, was I really that obvious?

"I guess there's no point in trying to convince you otherwise is there?" I asked, to which the elderly cheetah shook his head. "No... I'm not a real dragon, some dude named the Chronicler disguised me and my friends as dragons so we could stop something from wasting the purple dragon." I told him. The cheetah then cackled, a dry gnarled laugh that screamed "crazy old dude". "I feel that you're task and those shadows are not unrelated boy, and if that is the case, then the purple dragon, as well as you and your friends are doomed." the creepy old dude said. "Why's that?" I asked.

"I've seen many of those shadows my child, they search the woods for unfortunate travelers to posses. I've seen armies turned against one another by their influence, brothers killing brothers all to the whims of those shadows. They cannot be killed boy, I know, I've seen many fools try." The old dude continued. Oh great, evil unkillable shadow demons that posses people. I **knew** this was a bad idea! "Then what do I do?" I asked, not sure if I was gonna like the answer. "There's nothing you can do child, except await the inevitable." The old dude said. I think it would be best that I leave now... this dude was seriously creeping me out, he had that "creepy guy who stares at you on the subway" kind of vibe to him. I slowly backed away before turning tail and running. "Run all you like child! They will catch you soon enough!" The old dude called out as I ran.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Warfang- 4:57 PM**_

* * *

It took us a while to get to Warfang, the long trek made no better by the fact that it started raining on the way there, so me, Flame, and Ember were all sopping wet now. Warfang itself was pretty impressive, several large structures littered the city, each with an impressive design to them. It was as if I had just stepped into a fantasy movie. Various creatures roamed the streets, all trying to get out of the rain in some fashion. However there were some parts of the city that seemed to have seen better days, as some of them were in the process of being rebuilt.

Flame and Ember lead me to what they kept calling the "Dragon Temple", some kind of meeting place for dragons/ training ground thing, apparently some dudes calling themselves the "Dragon Guardians" hung out there, and Flame and Ember felt it necessary for me to have a meet up with them. It was apparently a requirement or something. I don't know how I felt about it, on one hand I kinda had to, according to Flame the Guardians are the governing body of Warfang so it made sense I'd have to check in with them first before settling in. On the other hand, I already knew I was an oddity among dragons, on the way here Flame had already taken several pot shots at me over my hair, I don't know how adult dragons would handle it. Not helped by the fact I could barely walk on my own...four feet. I doubted it would take a rocket scientist to figure out something about me didn't add up.

However what was I going to do? I couldn't tell Flame and Ember not to take me to the guardians, because that would make me sound **really** suspicious. So I kept my gob shut as we approached the Temple, which was of course the most obvious and detailed building in the city. Statues of two dragons stood at the entrance, standing tall and proud as they glistened in the rain. Flame opened the large doors with a push and we all funneled in. Flame and Ember both shook off the wet rain not unlike a dog would. Not wanting to seem suspicious I followed suit.

The inside of the temple was everything you'd expect, it was lit with several large torches, several multicolored banners littered the halls, each representing a different element if I was to hazard a guess. Flame and Ember then led me down the hall, the sounds of our claws scraping against the stone floor echoing through the halls. "The guardians should be around here somewhere." Flame said. "You sure it's okay for us to just barge in on the guys like this? I mean you did say they were the big wigs around here." I said. "Don't worry about it Matt, they aren't ones to get mad at you for dropping by. Especially when it means another dragon our age had survived the war." Flame said, uhh... why would someone my age die in a war? On second thought, I didn't want to know.

Suddenly another dragon came into view, a yellow one, he was pretty big too, he had two purplish-blue horns jutting out of his head, a bluish purple goatee on his chin, several smaller yellow horns protruding from his cheekbones, his wings resembled purple thunderbolts with light yellow wing membranes. He had a kind expression on his face as he saw us approaching. "Ah, hello Flame, Ember." He greeted before laying eyes on me. "And who is this young lad?" He asked. "M...Matt sir." I said nervously. "Matt eh? What an odd name for a dragon, but that is irrelevant isn't it?" the yellow dragon said with a small chuckle. "Me and Ember found him near the river, he tripped over himself trying to run away from us, it was hilarious." Flame said clearly trying to fight back a laugh.

"Dude shut up!" I hissed at him. "Now now, let's not fight young ones. Trust me there's more than enough of that happening here lately." The yellow dragon said with a tinge of despair. "What do you mean?" I asked. "My fellow guardians Cyril and Terrador have been at each other's throats since the end of the war. They can't agree with each other on how to run things in Ignitus' absence. And now Cyril claims some form of shadow creatures have been attacking people and it's all just a big mess." The yellow dragon explained. Why did I have a feeling this Cyril dude was right about those shadow demons and that they where why I was here?

"Volteer, what are you doing? We have a meeting!" I heard another, rather British voice call. In stepped another dragon, a blue one, he had an obvious ice motif going on, he had some kind of icicle goatee going on, a purplish underbelly, and other such things. "Flame and Ember had discovered a lone young dragon in the woods, I was simply explaining our situation to the boy." The yellow dragon, Volteer apparently, replied. The blue dragon then looked at me with an expression of skepticism on his face. "Rather odd looking dragon don't you think?" He asked Volteer. "Now Cyril, this boy is new here in Warfang, and doubtless he's had a rough time before getting here, there's no need to mock him." Volteer chastised the blue dragon who turned out to be that Cyril guy Volteer mentioned earlier. "We know nothing of this "dragon" Volteer! For all we know he could be possessed by one of those shadow creatures!" Cyril said. Oh boy, Cyril was starting a witch hunt, and it seemed I was first in line for the paranoia barbecue.

"CYRIL! That's quite a reckless accusation! We don't even know if these shadow creatures of yours even exist! Let alone have any right to start pointing claws!" Volteer objected, but Cyril wasn't listening, he just kept running his eyes up and down my body, looking for any sign he could of demonic possession. I kept half expecting him to whip out a cross and start an exorcism. "What is your name boy?" Cyril asked me. "Matt..." I said. "That's not even a dragon name! Do you need any more proof than that?!" Cyril blurted, yeah nice one Oliver, anything else you wanna do? Spin your head 360 degrees while chanting nonsense while you're at it? "You're going to need a lot more than an odd name to convince me Cyril." Volteer said bitterly. "I say we toss him out and be done with it! I don't trust him! His appearance, the way he carries himself, it doesn't sit well with me..." Cyril said. Okay now he was starting to piss me off. So my name was a bit different, I look a bit odd, and I had trouble walking on all fours! That doesn't mean I'm not really a dragon! Okay I'm not, but that was quite the leap there dude!

"F*** you man!" I blurted, the two elder dragons looked at me like I had just decapitated a puppy. I saw Cyril go from shocked to his core to royally pissed off in a millisecond, smooth move Oliver, cuss at the large f***off dragon, that'll end well dumbass. "How DARE you! We do not use that kind of language in the dragon temple!" Cyril scolded. I was terrified at this point, I had basically just shot myself right in the foot with that one. "Do you need any more evidence than **this**? He has no respect for the guardians or our ways! He **has** to be one of them!" Cyril accused. "Or he could have just grown up in hiding and doesn't know how to conduct himself in front of us Cyril!" Volteer argued. Well at least Volteer was still with me. "We'll ask Terrador and see what he thinks." Volteer suggested, Cyril snorting in annoyance before the two led me down the halls. I was so dead, I could tell just by the look on Cyril's face he wanted to turn me into a red smear on the wall. And I had no idea how this Terrador dude was gonna react to me.

My fears weren't helped when I finally **did** see Terrador, dude was HUGE, even by dragon standards. I think even his muscles had muscles! He had two large ram horns affixed to his head, a copper goatee and underbelly, several smaller green horns poking out his head, and to top it all off, dude had a goddamn mace for a tail! Yeah I was screwed. "Volteer, Cyril." Terrador greeted before seeing me. "And who is this?" He asked looking me over. "This is Matt, a young dragon Flame and Ember found in the woods, Cyril seems to be convinced that he's possessed by one of those shadow creatures he claims to have seen." Volteer explained. Terrador fixed his green eyes on me with a glare. To say I was petrified would be an understatement, dude took craps bigger than me! Oh god please don't let him side with Cyril! "I don't buy it." Terrador said, a wave of relief washing over me. "WHAT?!" Cyril blurted. "This dragon is no threat to us, look at him, he's terrified. I understand you have the city's best interest at heart Cyril, but I will not have you starting a witch hunt!" Terrador asserted. "I'm telling you Terrador he's one of them! He cussed at me! He looks nothing like any dragon I've seen! And he walks as if he's never stood on his own four feet before! How is that not suspicious?!" Cyril insisted.

"Look at him Cyril! If he was possessed, he would have attacked by now! You're way out of line Cyril! What has gotten into you?!" Terrador shouted, oh boy, looks like I was gonna get to witness one of those screaming matches Volteer mentioned before. "Ignitus would have heard me out!" Cyril replied. "Ignitus isn't here anymore!" Terrador snapped back. "Don't remind me!" Cyril growled. "And what do you suggest we do Cyril? Kill the poor child just to be sure? Listen to yourself! You're going to start a panic if you keep this up!" Terrador yelled. "I say we toss him out and be done with it! I know I'm right about this Terrador! I'm not going to risk those heathens killing innocent people because you're too much of a coward to do what needs to be done!" Cyril snapped. I saw Terrador grow extremely pissed when Cyril called him a coward. "How DARE you call me a coward! I'm just doing what Ignitus would want us to! I'm thinking rationally about this! You're suggesting we leave an innocent dragon to DIE in the cold! Have you gone mad?!" Terrador shouted, I looked to Volteer, who clearly was having no more of this. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, electricity sparking from his body catching the arguing dragon's attention. "Is this what has become of the great guardians?! Squabbling like hatchilngs?! This boy came to us cold, lost, and confused, and this is what he finds?! You two should be ashamed. I know Ignitus would be." Volteer snapped. "Cyril I know you mean well, but as you said we know nothing of this dragon, surely not enough to know he's possessed! And Terrador I know Ignitus put you in charge, but that doesn't mean you can push us around!" Volteer snarled before looking to me. "Come along Matt, I think you've seen enough of this." He said, motioning for me to come along with him.

So of course I did, I wanted to be as far away from Cyril as possible. Dude wanted to toss me out like garbage on the off chance I might have a demon in my brain! "I apologize for Cyril and Terrador's behavior Matt, if it makes you feel any better, I don't believe for a second you mean any harm to any of us. Although in the future you may want to watch your language, Cyril was never a fan of obscenities." Volteer explained. "I'm just glad he didn't flatten me on the spot." I replied. "Cyril isn't like that Matt, he may be a bit insufferable sometimes but he has a good heart. Even if at times he doesn't show it." Volteer said.

Suddenly some kind of anthropomorphic cheetah approached us, okay I know I should be weirded out by this, but at this point, a rainbow colored unicorn shooting fire out of it's ass wouldn't surprise me. "Guardian Volteer." The cheetah greeted. "May I ask what brings you to the temple?" Volteer asked. "Chief Prowlus has found two odd young dragons in the valley of Avalar, he requests that someone come to pick them up." The cheetah explained. Two odd dragons? How much are we willing to bet that they were two of my three friends? Hell I would bet one of them is Andy, dude's been known to piss people off without meaning to. "Really? Very well, I'll go and fetch them. Matt go see if you can find Flame and Ember, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to show you around." Volteer said before walking off with the cheetah. Yeah I'll do that...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Cheetah Village- 5:02 PM**_

* * *

"This is all your fault Andy." I grumbled, thanks to him we were stuck in a cheetah village, tied to a pole like dogs, waiting for a dragon to come pick us up. "Dude, chillax... it could be worse." Andy said. "HOW ANDY?! How could this POSSIBLY get any worse?! I can tell just by looking at him that that Prowlus guy wants to put our heads on pikes!" I snapped at him, Andy was such an airhead sometimes, he almost **never** admitted when things had gone sour! It was so infuriating, especially for someone as logical as me. "If you two do not silence yourselves, you will find out how much worse things can get!" Prowlus warned with a growl. I hate my life...

However then a cheetah walked in, a large yellow dragon following close behind. Oh thank god! Someone who **doesn't** want us dead! I hope... "Still unwilling to trust us dragons Prowlus?" The yellow dragon inquired. "I haven't forgotten what creature was responsible for what happened during the war Volteer." Prowlus snarled. Volteer looked us over. "Well I think you two have suffered enough." Volteer said to us before undoing our bindings. "Come along now, I'm sure chief Prowlus would like you two to be out of this village sooner rather than later." Volteer said leading us away.

"See Kate? I told ya we'd be cool." Andy pointed out. I just growled at him. "You two should have known better than to go gallivanting about the Valley of Avalar, chief Prowlus has been known to be the apprehensive type." Volteer said. "What?" Andy questioned. "He said it was a stupid idea for us to be running around the valley." I informed Andy. "Well I wouldn't put it so... harshly." Volteer stated. "You'll have to forgive my idiot, he's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box." I told Volteer.

"Now young dragon, it isn't very polite to talk about your friends that way." Volteer lectured. "Screw polite! This idiot almost got us KILLED!" I blurted. "Oh my." Volteer said, clearly not expecting my outburst. "Dude... mega harsh." Andy said. "Shut up Andy... just shut up." I said. We continued our travels in silence after that... I didn't feel like talking to Andy right now, and I think Volteer was to terrified to talk to either of us after that. Suits me fine, I prefer silence.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Dragon Temple-5:05 PM**_

* * *

I was lost, didn't take me long did it? This Temple was freaking HUGE! And me a small little human turned dragon. I hadn't found hide nor hair of Flame, nor Ember, and thankfully hadn't crossed paths with Cyril... yet. I then stopped when I heard the faint sounds of someone hitting something soft, like a boxer working a heavy bag. Out of curiosity I moved towards the sounds, I stumbled upon some kind of training dojo, from HELL! There were several dummies moving ON THEIR OWN around the area, and Cyril thought **I** was demonic?! However in the middle, smashing the things one by one was a black dragoness. She had a pretty slender build, several small white horns surrounded her pointed head, she had a maroon underbelly, and had a silver choker around her neck, two silver wrist gauntlets, and even a silver band around her tail, which had a scythe like tailblade, oh she looked friendly. She then managed to finish off the last dummy before noticing I was gawking at her. "Can I help you?" She asked rather bitterly. "I... I'm sorry man, I was just passing by." I said, not wanting to get into a fight. Mostly because I could tell just by looking at her how easily she could kick my candy ass.

She approached me, "I've never seen you around here before. You have a name?" She asked me. "Matt." I said, praying she wouldn't go all "burn the witch!" on me like Cyril did. "I'm Cynder." She said plainly. "I'm kinda new around here, Flame and Ember found me in the woods and kinda dragged me here." I told Cynder. I saw her twitch when I mentioned Ember. "You and Ember have a problem?" I asked. "Well she's creepily stalking my best friend everywhere he goes so it's only natural that me and her have a "problem"." Cynder stated. Something told me there was a bit more to it than that... but it wasn't my problem so I wasn't going to pry.

"So... you know the purple dragon?" I asked. "You mean Spyro? Well yeah, we saved the world together." Cynder said as if it was no big deal. "Why are you so intimidated by me?" She asked out of the blue. "Wh... what makes you say that?" I asked nervously. "You're shaking." She said bluntly. "Sorry, I didn't exactly get a warm welcome from Cyril. Dude thinks I'm possessed or something." I explained. "That's not surprising, he was like that when Spyro brought me here after he... you know what never mind." Cynder explained. Okay, I may be about as good at reading girls as a twig on the ground, but even I could tell she was hiding something. "Hey Cynder." A voice called.

I turned to see who the newcomer was, he was a dragon about our age, he had a yellow mohawk thing on his head, two orange wings, a yellow underbelly, however his color is what struck me the most... he was purple.

"Oh hey Spyro." Cynder greeted. Yup this was Spyro, the dude I was supposed to keep from dying apparently. I was expecting him to be a bit more... impressive. To be honest he looked pretty average, well average in regards to dragons. "Who's your friend?" Spyro asked. "Oh Spyro this is Matt, Ember dragged him here from the forest." Cynder explained. I just stood there, gawking like an idiot at the purple dragon before me. I couldn't get over how unimpressive he looked, I thought the dude would be built like a monster truck, the most badass dragon you'd ever seen, only to find Joe Average. But then again, he could probably still kick my scrawny ass without breaking a sweat. "Uhh... you okay? You're staring." Spyro said. "Uh... yeah! I'm just... I thought the legendary purple dragon would be... bigger." I said hoping to god I didn't just piss him off. But instead he just laughed. "I get that a lot, but I promise you I'm a lot stronger than I look." Spyro said quite proudly. And with any luck I wouldn't be on the wrong end of that.

"Wow, that is the goofiest looking dragon I've ever seen in my life! What is **up** with that hair?" I heard a voice say, then I noticed something small and yellow circling my head. "Oh... this is my brother Sparx... you'll have to forgive him, he hasn't mastered the art of tact yet." Spyro explained. I stared at "Sparx" for a second, realizing he was a dragonfly. "Uhh... brother?" I questioned. "Foster brother." Spyro corrected. Okay that made a bit more sense, although I couldn't imagine how awkward that made family gatherings when one of then could easily crush grandpa by accidentally stepping on him.

"GUARDIANS! COME QUICK! I'VE FOUND SOMEONE!" A voice called from down the hall. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other before running off, me following close behind. When we arrived we found a Mole carrying an unconscious dragon, Cyril and Terrador looking him over. However I think I knew who this was, I recognize those dreads anywhere. "Dean?" I questioned, everyone looked at me. "You know this dragon Matt?" Terrador asked. "Yeah! He's my friend Dean." I explained. Cyril gave me a scowl, yeah I cold tell he trusted me about as much as a $2 bill. "I found him unconscious outside the city! Who knows how long the poor thing had been lying there." The mole explained. "Take him to the infirmary, we'll ask him what happened when he awakens." Terrador said, and with that the mole carried Dean off into said infirmary. All the while I was wondering what could have done that to him... or more importantly if he was alright. "You okay Matt?" Cynder asked. "Y..yeah... just worried about him is all." I told them. "He'll be fine Matt, a few Spirit Gems and he'll be good as new." Spyro reassured me. Spirit Gems? You know what? Forget it. As long as Dean was okay I wasn't gonna question it...

* * *

**A/N- Hooray! Spyro FINALLY appears in this! And we have our villains to boot! Sort of...**


	3. How Do You Fight A Shadow?

**Chapter 3: How Do You Fight A Shadow?**

_**Dragon Temple Infirmary- 5:33 PM**_

* * *

I know Spyro said no to worry, but Dean and I had been friends for a long time, and I couldn't help but worry about him. What the hell happened to him anyway? Did one of those Shadow things Cyril keeps obsessing about attack him? Or did he just trip over his legs and knock himself off? Cause lord knows I almost did **that** a few times myself. God knows how long I've spent in the infirmary, long enough for Flame and Ember to find me I knew that much. I guess someone told them he was a friend of mine and wanted to see if I was alright, god knows why, they've only **just** met me, I guess we really connected in the... what, five minutes we've spent together?

"So... this dragon was a friend of yours?" Ember asked breaking the rather uncomfortably silence. "Yeah, we used to hang out all the time. He's probably the only reason I've never gotten myself killed. He's always been the responsible guy, since he's the oldest out of my group of friends." I explained, being mindful not to drop any human references, I hated lying to them, but I didn't want to freak them out either so I guess it balances out. At least that's what I keep telling myself. "Makes sense, he's about as weird looking as you." Flame said, don't make me punch you Flame, because I will enjoy it.

Dean then began to stir, oh thank god he was alright! I was getting worried there. "Ohh... what happened?" Dean winced. "I don't know man I was hoping you'd tell me." I said to him half joking. "Matt? That you man?" Dean asked. "Yeah, who else would it be?" I said fighting back laughing. "Aw man... thank goodness I found at least one of you guys." Dean said, "You guys?" Flame repeated questioningly. Crap! Had to think of a lie and fast! "Yeah, me Dean, and two of our friends set out in the forest together, but we got separated." I lied. "But that's no-" Dean began before being elbowed by me. "Oh... I hope they're okay." Ember said. Damn I'm getting better at this!

"How do you feel?" Flame asked Dean. "I feel like I got hit by a rock." Dean replied. "What happened out there?" I asked him. "I got jumped by some weird shadow thing, then some crazy old cheetah dude snagged me and told me we're all doomed, I got creeped out and ran, and then... aw man I don't think I wanna say it." Dean said. "Come on Dean... what happened next?" I coaxed. Dean paused but then sighed. "I tripped, fell down the hill, and hit my head on a rock." Dean confessed. Flame burst out laughing. "Dude shut up! I was panicking!" Dean said defensively. But Flame just kept laughing his ass off. Behold Flame, master of tact. Jackass.

"Flame stop it! It's not **that** funny." Ember accosted Flame. "Come on Ember, he's about as clumsy as Matt here. No wonder they get along." Flame said between laughs. However that's when Spyro and Cynder came in. Cynder shot a glare it Flame. "Something funny?" She asked coldly. "Dean tripped and hit his head on a rock! That's why he was unconscious when the mole found him!" Flame laughed. "Cut me a break man! I was still freaked out over that shadow thing that was chasing me!" Dean defended himself, this instantly caught Spyro's attention. "Shadow thing?" Spyro questioned. "Yeah... it was some weird shadow thing with glowing yellow eyes, that old dude I ran into said they go around possessing people! That's some freaky sh** man!" Dean explained. "That sounds an awful lot like the shadows Cyril keeps talking about." Spyro said. "You mean the ones Cyril was convinced I was possessed by?" I added bitterly. Hey he wanted to toss me out on my ass over it I preserve the right to be bitter!

"Well... yeah. I guess there might be more truth to it than we thought." Spyro said. Cynder then approached Dean. "Dean, I need you to tell us everything you can about what you saw. It might be important." Cynder said. Dean closed his eyes trying to remember. "It was just some black mist with yellow eyes, it... it slithered along the ground like a snake, it spoke to me, kept asking me to "join" it. But when the old dude snatched me up it lost track of me. The old dude said they can't be killed too." Dean recalled. "We should inform the guardians. Warn the city before this get's out of hand." Cynder suggested. "Good idea, come on." Spyro agreed and all of us were off to have a chit chat with the guardians.

Imagine my surprise when I find that Volteer had returned, and right there sitting next to him, were Kate and Andy, it had to be Andy, what other dragon would be wearing a beanie? Kate was the first one to notice us. "Matt, Dean! Is that you?" Kate asked. "Yeah, funny you two wound up here." I greeted. "Well we might have been here sooner if **Andy** here hadn't almost gotten us killed by cheetahs!" Kate hissed. "Dude are you ever gonna let that go?" Andy asked. "NO!" Kate snapped. "Ah... I see young Dean has recovered." Volteer chimed in, probably trying to change the subject before Kate started strangling Andy. "Yeah, and he has quite a bit to share with us." Spyro said.

"Really? And what would that be?" Terrador asked. "Dean was chased by something, the thing he described sounded an awful lot like what Cyril has been talking about. Thankfully he got away from it before he tripped and knocked himself out." Cynder explained. I'm sure Dean wasn't too keen on Cynder sharing that little factoid, wasn't exactly his finest moment. But then again if she didn't Cyril would probably start freaking out saying he was possessed or something. "See?! I told you they were out there!" Cyril said earning a glare from Terrador. "Are you certain that's what you saw?" Terrador asked Dean. "Yeah, trust me I got a good enough look at it." Dean replied.

"If Dean found one that close to Warfang, who's to say none of them will make it into the city? We have to do something!" Cyril said. "That may be harder than you think, someone in the forest had told Dean that they can't be killed." Spyro stated. You know, thinking about it, it was pretty hopeless wasn't it? I mean, I guess it was basically like trying to beat the crap out of fog. It just doesn't work. "There must be something we can do. If what Cyril has been saying is true, then we cannot ignore this." Terrador said.

The more I thought about it, the more and more I began to think this was definitely what The Chronicler was telling us about. And you wanna know the best part? I couldn't **tell** them this without blowing my cover, and Cyril was looking for any excuse to throw me out, I think not being a real dragon would be excuse enough for him. But the problem was, what the hell were **we** gonna do? We were just some random teenagers! And these things were apparently badass enough to take out the purple dragon so... yeah... we were so screwed weren't we?

"They must have some weakness, we just need to ascertain what it is so we can exploit it." Volteer suggested. "Uhh... what?" Andy questioned. "He said we need to find out their weakness so we can use it against them." Kate translated getting an "Oooh" from Andy. "But **how**?We don't exactly have one to study!" Cyril pointed out. "We'll think of something I'm sure." I chimed in. "Matt is right, we have time, we need to use it productively. Which means all of you need to be trained until then. Unless Matt and his friends already know how to fight." Terrador said. Yeah... I could barely fight acne dude. We all gave Terrador unsure looks, the implication was pretty clear. "I'll take that as a no." Terrador said.

* * *

_**Later...**_

_**Dragon Dojo- 6:29 PM**_

* * *

So the guardians all agreed it was time to start our training. Dragon training, never thought I'd be able to add **that** to my resume. But there you go. Andy got to train with Terrador, Dean with Cyril, and Kate with Volteer, I meanwhile had a dilemma. The fire guardian who'd normally be training me had allot of being dead clogging his schedule. And they hadn't found a replacement yet. So who do I get to train with?

Spyro...

He was the only one who could shoot fire here apparently, well flame could but he was a novice, and apparently the best Ember could do was tiny puffs of smoke, not exactly very helpful in a fight. Why is being trained by the purple dragon himself a bad thing? Because I was his first student, and it was pretty clear he knew very little of what the hell he was doing.

Not helped by my hilarious inability to wield fire without hurting myself. I lost count of how many times my attempted fireballs exploded in my face knocking me on my ass. I think after attempt number 567 I was about ready to give up. "DAMMIT! I can't do it!" I cursed. Angry at how I was unable to breath fire like any other dragon. "You're trying too hard Matt, you need to relax, and feel the fire within." Spyro said. "Yeah I tried that! And you saw how well **that** went!" I snapped. "That's because you're trying to force it, it doesn't work that way. I shot my first flame when Sparx was captured by apes." Spyro explained. "Yeah and you almost burned **me** along with the apes!" Sparx butted in. "Not now Sparx." Spyro stated.

"You just need to feel it... don't force it, just let it flow." Spyro clarified. Let it flow huh? I'm pretty sure I've heard that song and dance before... But he **was** the purple dragon, dude saved the world while I was in my room watching The Walking Dead. So I had no choice but to trust the dude. I closed my eyes and focused. I could feel the head build up in my throat, it was a similar feeling to what you get after eating something spicy as hell. Only going up instead of down. I let it go at it's own pace instead of rushing it. Suddenly a jetstream of fire shot right out of my mouth. Suffice to say blowing fire out of my mouth for the first time was **quite** the experience. I wasn't gonna lie, I felt pretty badass.

"Not bad for a fist flame." Spyro commented. "But there's more to it than just a shooting fire." Spyro explained. Spyro then turned his head away from me and shot a small fire ball out of his mouth, which freaking EXPLOADED on impact! Dude was a living rocket launcher! "If you can concentrate it into a single burst, you can can do that too, it's great for taking down multiple targets at once." Spyro explained. "It's also the move Flame is yet to master." Spyro added jokingly. Flame huffed, his ego clearly bruised. "I can do that too! Watch." Flame said indignantly. He then turned and tried to shoot his own fireball... only for it to explode in his face, knocking him back like he just got shot with a shotgun. I couldn't help but laugh, hell I'd been taking it from his end the whole time I'd known him I think it was only fair I got to laugh at **his** misery for a change.

Spyro just shook his head. "This isn't about showing off Flame, we're preparing for a battle here." Spyro explained. I would have said something, but I had the same exact thing happen to me about fifty times so I didn't have room to talk.

"DUUUUDE! AAAGH!" I heard Andy scream before he came skidding across the dojo floor like a hockey puck. "WHOA! Andy you okay?!" I asked. "That depends, has your hair always been orange?" Andy asked semi conscious. Terrador came walking in. "Come now Andy, if you are to master earth, you must be like earth, strong and unmovable." Terrador said. "Duuude... I can see a light... ooo cookies!" Andy said still semi conscious. To which Terrador face-palmed. I didn't blame him.

**AHH!**

I turned to see that Dean had frozen himself solid from the neck down. "Don't you laugh! Don't even **chuckle**!" Dean snarled. Of course no one listened and yucked it up. Dean blushing in embarrassment. "Don't feel bad Dean, Cyril's first ice breath wasn't his finest moment either." Terrador said. "What do you mean? I did just fine on my first try!" Cyril defended himself. "Really? Because I recall you had frozen you're head solid, the fire guardian had to thaw you out while the ice guardian had hold your head up because the ice made you top heavy." Terrador said with a laugh, the mental image of Cyril with a block of ice for a head was freaking hilarious. I could imagine him crying like a weenie while the other dragons tried to free him. I couldn't fight back a laugh. "I was eight! I seem to recall you trapping yourself in a mound of rocks with your first attempt!" Cyril blurted out. "At least I'm willing to admit I made mistakes." Terrador pointed out.

Suddenly Andy found himself spinning in the air in a cage of electricity. "WHOOOA! What the hell?! AAAHH!" He screamed as he spun around before landing hard on the stone floor. Kate walked up to him. "**That **was for getting us in trouble with the Cheetah Village." Kate said indignantly. "Turns out young Kate is a natural with electricity!" Volteer said, of course Kate mastered her element with little effort, she mastered EVERYTHING faster than us. Hell she always kicked our asses on Smash Bros, and made me look like a chump the one time we went bowling together.

"I think that's enough for tonight, I believe we've all earned a meal." Terrador said before leaving. Oh god, what did dragons eat? Meat I guess, oh man I knew I wasn't lucky enough for it to be something normal like chicken or beef. Apparently I was a bit obvious with my concern because Ember stopped. "You okay Matt? You look queasy." Ember asked. "Y...yeah I'm okay." I lied. What was I gonna tell her?

"Matt, you never told any of us about your life before me and Flame found you. Like where your parents are or what happened to them." Ember asked. Why did she have to ask this? Well I'd better answer. "My mom and sister are back home." I said plainly. "What about your dad? Did he die in the war?" She asked. My dad was a sore subject for me, but she'd never stop nagging me about it if I didn't answer. "No... but he might as well have..." I said. Ember's eyes went wide. "Let's just leave it at that okay?" I added. She nodded. "My parents died during the war. We were ambushed by the dark armies. My dad died fighting them off, and my mom died protecting me. I managed to escape, I was only four when it happened. Flame found me shortly after and he's looked after me ever since." Ember explained. Well that explained why she and Flame were practically joined at the hip.

I didn't want to talk about my dad, in fact the only one of my four friends who knew the truth about him was Dean. I sorta liked to pretend he didn't exist actually. Me and Ember arrived at the dining area. A giant animal carcass lay sprawled on each of the two tables, mmm... appetizing stuff.

Yeah I had this thing, were I couldn't bring myself to eat anything with a face. I didn't mind meat don't get me wrong, but I literally couldn't eat anything that still had a face. It's why I could never eat stuff like lobster. So you can imagine my dilemma when faced with a deer that still very much looked like a deer. "Matt you okay? You look like you're gonna puke." Flame asked in between scarfing mouthfuls of dead deer.

Dean, Andy, and Kate seemed to have the same issue. Although Andy reluctantly dug in along with the others. "Dude..." Dean commented as Andy did this. "Actually it's not half bad man, don't knock it 'till you try it." Andy said, his mouth dripping with blood. Oh great, it wasn't prepared, fun fun. Well to be fair what did you expect Oliver? These were giant flying lizards, the image of them preparing a proper cooked meal was pretty silly. But this was kinda messed up. "What's your problem? You guys look like you've never eaten a deer before." Cynder commented.

Well... I had to maintain my cover, so... bon apititte. I did it in one swift motion, clamped my jaws right on the thing, eyes closed the whole time, and ripped the flesh right off. Oddly it wasn't as horrible as I thought it'd taste, being a prissy American human who was used to nicely prepared meats approved by the FDA. But then again, I guess when I got morphed into a dragon, I inherited their taste for raw meat too. God damn, I was **never** gonna bitch about my mom's meatloaf again. At least it didn't bleed when I ate it... at least not yet.

Dean and Kate soon followed, braving taking a bite out of the dead animal laid before them. It was the most awkward meal I had ever eaten. What **must** the dragons think of the nitwits who were gagging at what must have been an average meal to them? Well, eventually the deer had been picked clean and it was time for bed, unfortunately the dragon temple didn't double as a motel so we had to find our own place to crash. Problem, we **had** no place to crash. We were by all intents and purposes, homeless.

Spyro approached us. "Hey, if you guys have nowhere to stay, I'm sure we could make room for you guys at our place." Spyro offered. "I don't know man, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." I said, truthfully I really wanted to take him up on his offer, because sleeping outside on the streets was rather unappealing. "It's okay, we already bunk with Cynder, Flame and Ember, what's four more?" Spyro said, well if he was already having dudes crashing at his pad I guess it was okay.

So we all followed Spyro to his place. Of course him being the dude who saved the world, of course he had an impressive pad. Well impressive by medieval hut standards. It was about the size of a standard house back home. A purple cloth dangling in the doorway, well I guess that makes sense, dragons couldn't be that good for using doorknobs being quadrupeds and all. The inside was far more... simple. A few pillows scattered about, a fireplace in the center, a place for drinking water, basically everything a young dragon needed.

"Make yourselves at home." Spyro said happily. Despite only knowing us for a day, he seemed pretty warm towards us, but I guess that was just Spyro's nature. "You four might want to get some rest, we have a long day's worth of training tomorrow." Cynder said immediately claiming one of the many pillows. Bizarrely there was enough for all eight of us. I guess Spyro was one of those people who prepared for any eventuality.

Soon enough everyone was passed out on their respective pillows. The only people up were me and Dean. "Can't sleep either?" Dean asked. "No." I answered honestly. "Me neither man, can't stop thinking about home, mom, dad, Jamie, I keep thinking I might not see them again." Dean confessed. I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking the same thing about mom and Selena. Thankfully they knew we were gonna be gone on a roadtrip for a week so I didn't have to worry about mom calling the national guard or anything. But I couldn't lie and say I didn't miss them. Hopefully we'd all get to see our families again after this madness... hopefully...

* * *

**A/N- Not much to say about this one. I promise not to pull the drag-shoot for too long. I just want to take time for character development before I assault you with action scenes. Besides, rushing in is never a good idea, the story suffers when you do that, trust me I know.**


	4. Fanning The Flames

**Chapter 4: Fanning The Flames**

_**Spyro's Residence- 9:24 AM**_

* * *

I groaned as the sun shined in my eyes, not a single fiber of my being wanted to wake up right now, with all the hell I've been going through lately I don't think anyone could really blame me. However someone apparently wasn't willing to let me sleep.

"Come on Matt up and at 'em!" Cynder said before stomping on my stomach, knocking the wind right out of me. I was fully awake now, and I knew it was pointless to try to keep sleeping because Cynder would just keep hurting me until I did. She could be a real bitch sometimes you know that? "DUDE!" Exclaimed as I got up. "We have allot more training to do today and we can't wait all morning for you to get up." Cynder said.

I looked around to see everyone else was already awake. I could tell just by the sunlight that it was early morning, nine o' clock at the latest, apparently that was sleeping in according to Cynder. "About time you got up lazy bones, we're gonna be late for training thanks to you." Flame said when he saw that I had rejoined the world of the living. "Dude... you sleep at all? You look like crap." Kate asked. "Barely... I had allot on my mind." I replied.

Everyone funneled out of Spyro's house to go on to the dragon temple. Me and Dean walked side by side behind the others. "Man I am **not** looking forward to more training..." Dean said. "Why? Because you froze yourself solid?" I replied with a small laugh. "Dude shut up! I saw you blowing yourself up back there hot shot so you have **no** room to talk." Dean said. Yeah he did have a point, those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

"Man do we even know what we're gonna do when those shadow dudes show up? I mean, that old dude in the forest said they've taken out entire armies." Dean stated, in all honesty, I had no freaking clue what we were gonna do. Part of my was hoping the Guardians would figure something out. But then again, the Chronicler made it pretty clear that without us Spyro would be blind sided by the attack, but by that same token, they only know about these things because one chased Dean so maybe we've done our part?

Yeah wishful thinking Oliver. You should know better than to think it's that simple. That would be a pretty lame way to save the world, pure dumb luck and chance. There had to be more to it than that. There had to be.

"I guess we just hope the Guardians figure something out." I answered Dean. "That's quite a long shot dude..." Dean commented. "Yeah I know, but it's the only one we've got." I said.

**AAAH!**

He all jumped when we heard the scream. Spyro instantly darted in the scream's direction, the rest of us following behind. When we arrived at the scene we found a crowd of dragons, moles, and cheetahs gathered around this one cheetah that was writhing on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" One mole asked. "I have no clue." A dragon replied. I just stood there watching the poor guy scream and convulse like he was possessed.

However then I noticed he had some kind of black mist surrounding him. It was like he had a black outline almost. "Aghh!... It... It made me... bring it here! Help me!" The cheetah said with pain in his voice.

Then the cheetah's eyes bugged out, before his face lost all expression and he sort of just stood up, his posture not unlike a marionette. The crowd just stood there, horrified at what was happening. The cheetah's vacant eyes then locked with my own. Me to petrified and confused to move. The cheetah stayed silent, and slowly inched towards me, why he had picked me of all people to stroll over to was beyond me. Spyro instantly stood in his path. "That's close enough!" Spyro barked. The cheetah just looked at him. He then moved his arm and backhanded the purple dragon like a disobedient child. Sending the purple dragon to the stone ground with a thud.

"Back off man! I... I mean it!" I said backing away. But the cheetah was undeterred. He just kept walking towards me like a zombie. It was pretty clear this dude was possessed by something. Probably one of the shadow things. Just the way he shambled towards me was unnerving. However his approach was stopped by his legs being frozen to the ground. It was Spyro, I should have known better than to think a dinky little backhand would take him out. However instead of struggling to break free, the shadow left the cheetah and before I could do anything else it was on me. "GAAHH! Get it off!" I cried out. "Don't resist me dragon... you're body is now mine... you will be one with us..." The shadow cooed.

I was terrified, why wouldn't I be?! This thing was trying to posses me. I could see everyone was staring at me, horrified at what they were witnessing. "MATT!" Dean cried as he tried to jump in but Cynder held him back. "NO DEAN STOP! There's nothing we can do for him!" Cynder said. Oh **thanks** Cynder! Good to know I'm a lost cause! "No! Get away from me! GET AWAY!" I screamed, I could feel a strong heat welling up within me. My fears were consuming me like a virus as the shadow tried to envelop me. Suddenly a burst of fire shot out like an explosion, I heard a high pitched screech as this happened, I looked to see that the shadow had moved away from me and was evaporating. I stood there stiff as a board, too shaken by the experience to even comprehend what had just happened.

"Matt! Matt are you okay?!" Kate asked as everyone rushed to me. "Oh god... I... sh**!." I staggered, I couldn't even speak. My heart was racing a mile a minute, something had just tried to _possess _me! Take my body for a goddamn joyride! "It's alright Matt, it's gone now." Cynder said. I closed my eyes and tried to collect myself, trying to push out the thoughts of that... abomination out of my head.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed Spyro as staring at the spot the shadow had been before it vanished. "Matt... I think you've just killed it." Spyro said. I did? I thought it just bailed? "Spyro are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yeah, it was screaming, it was in **pain**!" Spyro replied. "I... I just... I panicked..." I tried to explain. "Fire hurt it, but how? And why?" Spyro asked. Well Spyro, fire usually hurts things it burns. All sarcasm aside I was just as confused as he was, why did **that** work? Maybe the old geezer Dean met was talking out of his ass? Or maybe it had something to do with the fire itself?

"We should tell the guardians about this, maybe they can make sense of it." Spyro suggested. "Yeah good idea, it'd probably be best to get Matt away from here anyway, he seems pretty shaken up." Cynder agreed. Oh REALLY?! I hadn't NOTICED! The other's led me to the dragon temple, me still unable to get the image of that... thing out of my brain. It stayed burned there, forever tattooed to the back of my mind. I prayed I'd never have to experience something like that again.

* * *

_**Later...**_

_**Dragon Temple- 9:45 AM**_

* * *

Spyro had told the guardians about what had happened in town. And how I had managed to kill one of the shadows with what I now knew was called a "fury". Thing is I had no clue how the hell I did it, and doubted I could pull it off again if I tried. "How odd... Matt's fire fury took down one of the shadows, but the hermit Dean met had said they were unkillable." Terrador pondered. "Perhaps that old fool knew less than Dean thought he did." Cyril replied.

However when I looked to Volteer an expression of realization washed over his face. "Of course! It's so simple, I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before!" Volteer exclaimed, earning confused looks from everyone. "It wasn't the fire that killed it, it was the light! They must be weak against powerful sources of light!" Volteer explained, okay that **kinda** made sense, but it didn't seem to have too much of a problem running around in broad daylight so what the hell? "Yes but it was out in the sunlight Volteer, why wouldn't the sun itself kill it?" Terrador asked.

"Perhaps that is why they need to posses people, a sort of living shield from the light? It could have been weakened by the sun, and Matt's fire fury was enough to fully extinguish it?" Volteer theorized. It did make some sense, the shadow seemed pretty intent on getting control of me and getting it right now. It made sense that it wanted to use me as glorified sunscreen... SPF-Dragon.

But this did seem kinda lame, the horrible doom monsters capable of world annihilation could be taken out by some asshole with a flashlight. "So that is how we will defeat them? With fire?" Cyril asked. "Any strong light source will do, I'm sure lightening would be just as effective." Volteer said.

Terrador then turned to us. "You eight can take this time to talk amongst yourselves, we need some time to talk this over further." He said. Well if anything came out of my horrifying experience I at least postponed training time. We all just sort of left after that. Going off to converse with one another, all the while I tried to get myself to calm down.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ember ask. I turned to her. "Just a bit shaken up about what happened is all." I said honestly. She sat down next to me. "I don't blame you, I don't think I could have handled being in that position either..." Ember admitted. "Flame always was the one that did the fighting when we got in trouble. I always felt so useless because I can't fight. Truthfully, I don't like fighting, I never did..." Ember added. "There's more to life than beating the tar out of other people." I stated simply.

Ember looked at me as if I had just said that cows go meow. "I wasn't much of a fighter myself before all this madness happened. But I was fine with that because I had good friends with me. Sometimes, it's better to be a friend than a fighter." I told her, she looked to the floor, contemplating my words then looking back to me. "I guess so..." She answered. "And right now, I think I need a friend more than I need fighter right now..." I added. I needed something to get my mind off that shadow, and talking to Ember was helping allot.

After a little bit of talking, the guardians came in, signaling it was time to resume our training. I felt a bit better than I did when I arrived, but I was still a bit shaken by my near possession. Suddenly Flame approached me. "Matt, can I talk to you... privately for a moment?" Flame asked, odd thing to ask but okay.

So I followed Flame, when we where alone he turned to me. "Matt, what do you think of Ember?" Flame asked me. What did he mean? Sure I liked her fine, she's a good kid, but did he mean **like** her like her? Oh god I hope not. "I like her fine, why do you ask?" I asked. Flame sort of shifted around uncomfortably before looking right at me. "I... I think I have a crush on her." Flame confessed. My eyes went wide, well this was out of nowhere. "I've had a crush on Ember for a long time, she seems to trust you, and you've been talking allot, do you... do you think she... likes me too?" Flame asked.

Now I was beginning to see what this was about. He was too nervous to ask her himself, so he was hoping I could clue him in on whether or not he should ask. "She seems to trust you allot Flame. But I don't think I'm the one you should be asking about this, I suck at reading girls." I told him, hey I wasn't gonna lie! There was a very good reason why I was still single, and it was because I was about as romantic as that creepy old guy on the subway. "I don't want to ruin our friendship Matt! And every time I try to ask I get all tongue tied." Flame admitted.

I didn't know what to tell the guy! I had no clue if Ember felt the same way about him, the fact that she was always making goo goo eyes at Spyro didn't exactly help. "I don't know man, she seems to have eyes for Spyro." I told him. "She has no shot at him, I can tell just by looking at him that he only has eyes for Cynder. They're just too chicken to admit it." Flame scoffed. "You mean like you?" I replied. "Shut up." Flame said bitterly.

Suddenly Ember came prancing in. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" Ember asked innocently. "We were ju-" I began before Flame clamped my maw shut with his claws. "Nothing! Just... ya know, boy stuff... you wouldn't be interested." Flame waved off. Yeah it was pretty clear Flame was no smooth operator. That lie was so forced I could hear it creak. "Uhhh... okay..." Ember said, clearly not buying it. Who would?

We all walked to the dojo after that, my snout still stung a bit from Flame's claws digging into it. Man that kid had a grip like a cobra, I'm surprised he didn't just outright snap it off given how hastily he did it too. "You alright?" Spyro asked noticing my discomfort. "Yeah, Flame just vice gripped my snout earlier." I told him, I probably shouldn't have said that in retrospect, but I did have an issue with saying crap I shouldn't. "Why would he do that?" Spyro asked. I looked behind me to see if Flame was listening, he was currently blowing himself up trying to master the explosive fireball. "Flame told me he has the hots for Ember." I whispered to him. Spyro seemed surprised by this. "Really? And he told you... why?" Spyro asked. Yeah that was a good question. Why me? Whatever. "I have no clue. But it's pretty clear he doesn't want Ember to know." I told him.

"All this time? And he let Ember chase me all over Warfang! Why that little..." Spyro said steaming. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to right Flames neck like he owed him money. "Easy there purple boy! We kinda have bigger issues than girl problems right now." I said holding him back. Spyro calmed himself down. "You're right, I'm sorry." Spyro said. You know while I'm at it... I can't resist.

"You know he told me you have the hots for Cynder." I said offhandedly, I saw his eyes bug out so wide I expected them to pop right out his skull. "I DO NOT!" He said defensively. I gave him that "you sit on a throne of lies" kind of look. "O...okay maybe a little..." Spyro relented. "So you can save the world just fine, but talking to a girl you like is too much for you?" I asked teasingly. "Well... I don't know... I ...erm." Spyro stammered. God damn could I be cruel when I wanted to be.

Spyro's stammering wasn't helped when Cynder decided to approach us. "Hey aren't you two supposed to be practicing?" She asked. "I-" I began before out of nowhere Spyro shot me right in the center mass with a fireball knocking me back several feet. "Asshoooooooole!" I called out as this happened. "What was that for?" Cynder asked Spyro. "I uhh... I'm showing him hot to shoot a fire ball!" Spyro hastily answered. Cynder just shot him a glare.

"Dude... are you okay man?" Dean asked standing over me. "Protip, never get involved in the love affairs of dragons... it always ends in pain." I groaned. Dean gave me that look he always does when I do something stupid. "What did you do?" He asked like a parent would after catching their kid's hand in the cookie jar. "Flame's got a crush on Ember, and apparently Spyro's got the hots for Cynder... he shot me with a fireball to shut me up." I explained.

"DUDE! That stuff is none of your business man! You're lucky all he did was knock you on your ass." Dean chastised me. Yeah in retrospect maybe I did cross a line back there. "Yeah... I think I went a bit far." I said. "You THINK?!" Dean exclaimed. I groaned and slowly got up. Spyro approached us. "Sorry about that Matt, but I'm not ready for her to know yet, I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Spyro asked. "Just my pride." I told him. "Dude what are you apologizing for?! Dude was pokin' around in your love life! That's not cool man!" Dean objected. "Well you have a point Dean, but I'm sure Matt meant no harm by it." Spyro said, you know Spyro, you really are too nice for your own good sometimes. "Besides I think he's learned his lesson already." Spyro added. "Yeah...I did." I groaned.

"However Matt did bring up a good point, I should at least talk to her." Spyro admitted. "Can it wait 'till **after** we deal with the evil shadow demons?" Dean asked. "I guess... come on Matt, we still need to work on your fire breath." Spyro said leading me off.

* * *

I can't believe Matt butted in on Spyro's love life like that, he always was a bit too nosy for his own good. "Come on now Dean, let us not dilly dally, you'll have plenty of time to play with your little friends after training." I hear Cyril call. Man that dude was up tight, I was still a bit reluctant to try my Ice breath again after what happened last time, but I **did** have to learn it at some point. So I made my way over to Cyril.

"Do try not to freeze yourself this time." He told me. "Yeah yeah I know." I replied. Cyril had me practicing ice breaths, I finally managed to blow it out of my mouth right earlier, but Cyril perfectionist he was, wanted me to practice it several times to make sure I got it right.

I could see Andy was doing a bit better with earth, being able to shoot a small rock across the room. "Yo Dean, look what I can do!" Andy said before inhaling. I stopped my ice breath exercises. "Wait! Andy NO!" I pleaded but it was too late, Andy shot a pebble at me so fast it was like a bullet and tagged me right in the ass causing me to yelp. "Cool huh?" Andy asked. "Not how I would put it..." I grumbled.

"Terrador do try to control you're student! I'm trying to help Dean master Ice and Andy shooting him with pebbles isn't helping!" Cyril complained. "It was just a mere pebble Cyril. I'm certain Andy meant no harm by it." Terrador argued. "Dean's posterior begs to differ!" Cyril retorted. Could you please not talk about my ass Cyril? It's kinda creepy.

"Perhaps Dean should stop whining like a hatchling and take that shot like a dragon!" Terrador asserted, oh man, I could see a storm brewing between these two. "Perhaps you should teach Andy to be a bit more mature! Oh, I forgot that you struggle with that yourself!" Cyril argued. "Perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised your student is as prissy as his master!" Terrador snapped back. Me and Andy just sat there and watched. Just waiting for them to come to blows. "Dude, $20 says Terrador throws the first punch." Andy wagered. "Dude you don't even have $20 to BET!" I pointed out.

"You want a piece of me rock head?!" Cyril challenged. "You'd best be careful what you wish for Cyril, because I've waited too long to teach you a lesson!" Terrador snarled. The two then clashed, biting and clawing at one another like rabid dogs. By now everyone in the dojo was staring at us. "Guys GUYS! Stop!" Spyro pleaded as he tried to get between the two guardians. "Stay out of this Spyro, I've waited too long for this!" Terrador growled. "At last we agree on something!" Cyril snarled before the two locked up again.

"Dean, Andy you have to help me stop them before they hurt each other!" Spyro pleaded. Uhh... what the hell were **we** gonna do? Dudes took craps bigger than us. "Come on dudes, can't we all just be friends dude?" Andy asked, if they heard him they didn't show it as they just kept clawing and biting at one another. Suddenly a lightening bolt was fired between the two. Volteer approached the two not looking very happy. "What has gotten into you two?! We're supposed to be preparing these young dragons for battle! And here you are fighting amongst yourselves like children!" Volteer lectured.

The two just glared at one another, Volteer making sure to stay between them. "What would Ignitus think of this?! His friends, brothers trying to rip one another to pieces over petty squabbles! I expected better from the both of you!" Volteer snapped. He then looked to us. "You children run along now, I think you've all seen enough for today." He said. Yeah I wasn't gonna argue with him, I didn't want to spend any more time between these dudes than I had to.

* * *

_**Dragon Temple Halls- 10:15 AM**_

* * *

We all just sorta hung out in the halls after that, an air of awkwardness surrounding us all. "Nice going Andy." Kate said breaking the silence. "What'd I do?!" Andy asked defensively. "The only reason those two started fighting was because you shot Dean in the ass!" Kate scolded him. "It was just a joke man! I didn't know it'd set them off!" Andy replied. "Yeah well it DID!" Kate shouted. Spyro got between Kate and Andy. "Kate stop it! Andy didn't mean to start a fight. I'm sure he already feels bad enough about it without you chastising him over it." Spyro said. "Are you forgetting what's going on here? Matt almost got **killed** by that shadow today, if that thing got into Warfang so could others, we need to be ready when that happens and Andy just f**ked it up for everyone!" Kate snapped.

"And you think pointing claws is gonna help?! It was just a harmless joke, stop making this bigger than it really is!" Spyro snapped back. "Guys chill out! Isn't the guardians fighting bad enough without us tearing into each other on the side?" Matt said. The two glared at one another. "Matt's right Kate, we shouldn't fight. Andy made a mistake but that doesn't mean we need to shove it down his throat." Spyro said.

"I thought you were supposed to be some hot shot hero, but I can see right through you, you're a coward. A scared little dragon too afraid to hold others responsible for their actions. I bet that got allot of people killed during the war. Grow the f*** up Spyro, this is the real world." Kate said coldly.

I could tell by the look on his face that Spyro was furious. Whatever Kate said, he didn't like it at all. "You take that back!" He screamed. "Why should I? It's true!" She said, Kate had a thing were she sometimes got a bit **too** realistic about things, sometimes making her a bit judgmental. But I'd never seen her so cold before. "You don't know anything about me! What I've gone through! Who I've lost! Don't you tell me I need to grow up!" Spyro yelled, I noticed his scales getting darker. "Kate I really think you should back off." Cynder said with concern. "Why? Because the truth hurts?' Kate said.

"GUYS! Break it up! Kate what the hell man?! Don't you think you're going a bit far?!" I finally stepped in. "Shut up Dean!" Kate snapped. "Dammit Kate listen to him! This is stupid!" Cynder backed me up. "You think I haven't gone through anything?! Try having the dragon you looked up to like a father die right in front of you! I may be a bit of a doormat sometimes, but at least I'm not needlessly chastising my own friends for a mistake they made!" Spyro yelled.

Everyone went silent after that, even Kate was shocked. Me and Matt got Spyro as far away from Kate as we could after that. Hoping we could talk him down. "Who the hell does she think she is telling me that?!" Spyro hissed. "Kates a bit judgmental sometimes... trust me it's not the first time she's said something stupid." Matt told Spyro. "Matt's right dude, just give her a few minutes to cool off and it'll be cool." I added. "You don't think I'm a coward? Do you guys?" Spyro asked us. "Well you did help save the world, what do you think?" Matt asked.

Spyro just stared downward, thinking it over. "Kate didn't mean it man, she's just a bit stressed out, we all are. And she gets judgmental when she's stressed." I told him. It was true, when she was stressing over exams once she called me out for being a spineless doormat. She apologized for it the next day though. "Does she have to be so harsh though? I almost shifted into my darkside back there." Spyro said confusing me and Matt. "Your whatnow?" Matt asked. "My dark half, it happened during the war, when I get angry enough I start to shift into a darker version of myself. If I had completed the transformation I probably would have killed her. I'm glad you guys got me out of there before I did though. She was out of line but she didn't deserve to die for it." Spyro explained. Well that explained why his scales got darker.

"Dean, thanks for stepping in. I appreciate it." Spyro said to me. "Sure thing man." I said. We all took a breather after that, it was a long day after all, I just hope that Volteer had as much luck cooling Terrador and Cyril down...

* * *

**A/N- Well, that escalated quickly...**

**Isn't it just so much fun when tensions are high?**

**And now we have young ROMANCE in our story! Between dragons... hooray.**

**What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	5. Purple Heart

**Chapter 5: Purple Heart**

* * *

_**Dragon Temple- 4:15 PM**_

* * *

Spyro and Kate basically refused to talk to one another, that wasn't really surprising all things considered. Worst part was neither of them were really _wrong_. Andy did cause that fight, but grilling him really wasn't helping matters. Man had things really gotten confusing lately. At least Terrador and Cyril were calmer now. We resumed training a little while after until the guardians felt we were finished for the day. Allot of us had come quite a long way from where we were when we started. We all could effectively breath our respective elements, I had managed to shoot my first explosive fire ball. (Much to Flame's annoyance), and all we really needed to do is fine tune our breath powers and learn how to do furies.

However before the guardians were ready to let us leave, we had to learn one more thing, we had to learn to fly. I as you can imagine had an issue with this, mainly that despite being a thrill seeker and skateboarder, I was terrified of flying. Because flying things crash, and when they crash, you die. You die allot. Not helped by the fact that the guardians felt it necessary for us to practice this, off a balcony overlooking a 30 foot drop. "Dude are you serious?" I asked. "Come now Matt don't lose your nerve. Flying is important, every young dragon must learn it eventually." Terrador said, I guess flying was this world's equivalent of learning to ride a bike. You know, except for the whole possibly falling two stories to your death part.

"Flying is second nature to a dragon, instinct. You have the answers on how to fly hidden deep within your mind, you need only to find it. Close your eyes, and concentrate... push all else from your mind. Find the answers you seek." Terrador said. Okay... I thought flying was as simple as "flap wings to make dragon not fall" but I guess not. So I did as Terrador instructed, he **was** tha dragon here so he knew more about flying than some punk kid with girly hair did.

I tried to push everything I could out of my mind, hard to do when I had so _much _on it. How could I not given the circumstances? Being stuck in a world I knew nothing about, in a body I knew nothing about, fighting enemies I knew nothing about, not even knowing if I was gonna ever get home or not. "Matt you're not concentrating, you must let go of whatever it is your mind is preoccupied with if you wish to fly." Terrador lectured me. What was he psychic or something? You know given the weirdness of this world I really wouldn't be shocked.

And you know I really **didn't** wish to fly, I **had **to fly, there's a big difference there rocky. Okay okay, gotta clear my head... clear my head...

I suddenly felt a sort of weightlessness. It was somewhat euphoric in a way. Like there was nothing holding me down anymore, nothing existed. I dared to open an eye to realize that I wasn't on the ground anymore, I was airborne, just like that, I had learned to fly simply by clearing my head, and people have to get a license to fly you say...

I looked around to see the others had found similar success. Flying around the place left and right, so why not join them? I managed to get myself to move forward, it was bizarre how natural every motion felt, almost like I had done this fifty times already. Well mostly, I did have a bit of trouble with turning. But hey I was airborne so that didn't really matter that much. I almost completely forgot my fear of flying the whole time. It was liberating, the freedom of flight, I guess flying was less terrifying when it was you that was flying and not a giant metal tube that could explode on impact.

I got a chance to see the view from where I was, I could see the whole city from where I was, it was breathtaking, seeing it all from a bird's eye view, or rather, dragon's eye view, whatever. "WHOOOOOOOA! LOOK OUT DUDE I CAN'T STOP!" I heard Andy scream. I turned to see Andy was spinning out of control like a recently shot down airplane headed straight for Dean. "DUDE PULL UP!" Dean cried. "I can't!" Andy cried.

**WHAM!**

Andy collided with Dean sending them both plummeting to the ground below. "DAMMIT ANDY!" Dean yelled. "Oh man! We're gonna die!" Andy yelled. However both were caught by Terrador. "Try not to get too careless with how you angle yourself Andy, it is all too easy to lose control on your first flight." Terrador told Andy. "Yeah... will do..." Andy panted. "And try not to KILL me next time!" Dean added bitterly.

Well at least they didn't die, that was always a good thing. I continued to fly around, enjoying my new found ability, that was until I saw something. It was blink and you miss it but I could have sworn I saw a red dragon zip by, it was way too big to be Flame I knew that much. I just hovered there, trying to piece together what it was that I just saw. "Matt you okay?" I heard Kate ask me. "Y.. yeah... I just thought I saw something." I replied. "Getting jumpy are we?" Kate teased. "Hey at least I didn't manage to piss off the purple dragon of legend." I teased back. "Did you **have** to bring that up? I already feel bad okay?" Kate said. That was the thing with Kate, she sometimes said things she didn't mean, she called it "losing control of her mouth". It only happened when she was **really** stressed out though. "You consider maybe apologizing to him?" I suggested. "If he'd let me get within three feet of him. Last time I tried he shot a fireball at the ground in front of me." Kate replied. "I think I really hit a sore spot with what I said." Kate added.

"Well, he did flat out tell you that he had watched someone close to him die in front of him, call it a hunch but I think that may have something to do with it." I said sarcastically. "Don't be a smart ass Oliver. I just wish I could talk to him, I didn't mean to pick at an old wound. I was just so pissed at Andy, and by extension him for defending Andy... man this is just a big mess." Kate said. "We'll figure it out, he's still talking to me and Dean at least. I'll talk with him when we're done trying out our wings." I suggested, you know it really was kinda sad how similar teenage dragon drama was to teenage human drama. "Boy A likes Girl A, Boy A is pissed off at Girl B for something she said", man Bowling for Soup was right, high school never really **does** end.

"Okay young one's, back inside now! We don't want you to get lost now do we?" I hear Cyril call. Looks like I was gonna have my chit chat with Spyro sooner than I thought. We all flew back to the temple, however then I learned of a new problem...

I have no clue how to land.

I winged it, hoping my instincts would take care of the rest... yeah no they didn't. I crashed onto the temple floor with a thud, tumbling ass over teakettle until I hit a wall. Great, now I'm in pain, humiliated in front of my friends, the guardians, AND Spyro's friends, and wait...yup... my nose is bleeding. I can only imagine how hilarious that wipe-out was to everyone else. "Matt! Dude you okay?!" Dean asked rushing to my aid. "No no... it was just my spine..." I whined. I could hear Flame howling with laughter, I'm glad someone finds my pain amusing...

"Don't worry Matt, the first landing is always the most difficult one. Why I remember my first landing, Cyril surely hasn't forgotten, sent the both of us into a vase I did. Poor Cyril had to spend all week in the infirmary while they picked the shards out of his back." Volteer said with a small chuckle. Wow did Cyril have a horrifying childhood, first freezing his head in a block of ice, then getting steamrolled by Volteer into pottery, I wonder what other horror stories Cyril has about his childhood?

No wonder he grew up to be such an egotistical, hateful, bitter old man.

"Man I feel like a total tool right now." I said to myself as I picked myself up. "Don't feel bad Matt, my first landing wasn't very graceful either." Spyro said, I didn't even know he was in the room! I guess you tend not to notice these things when you're crashing to the ground like a shot down fighter jet.

* * *

_**Later...**_

_**Dragon Temple- 5:15 PM**_

* * *

After getting my nose patched up in the infirmary and getting several "Spirit Gems" shoved in my face, yeah apparently dragons use jewels to heal themselves. I bet that makes marriage proposals really awkward. I was in allot less pain then before, of course now I had a goofy looking bandage on my muzzle to remind everyone that I had failed my landing so hard that if this world had YouTube it would have gone viral in seconds.

We were free to move about the temple until dinner, so I figured what better time to talk to Spyro then now, problem was I couldn't find him! I must have spent a hilarious amount of time wandering around the temple like an idiot trying to find the bastard. You wouldn't think a purple dragon would be that hard to find but apparently he is.

However upon the fiftieth time passing through one of the halls I had noticed a doorway I hadn't noticed until now, because I'm stupid like that. I slowly walked in, the room was big, several statues littered the area, all of various cheetahs and moles. However there was one that caught my attention instantly, it was of a dragon, an oddly familiar one too but I couldn't quite place it. And sitting right there in front of it was the very purple dragon I was looking for. Staring sadly at the dragon statue. Of course I had to catch him at an awkward moment, because the world hates me.

"Hey..." I greeted, not knowing quite how I wanted to approach this, I had a feeling he knew the dragon that statue was modeled after. "Oh...hey." Spyro said sadly. "Who's he?" I asked, well the direct approach always works right? "The Fire Guardian Ignitus, This statue was made as a memorial to him." Spyro explained. "What happened to him?" I asked. Spyro paused for a moment, I went to ask again in case he didn't hear me but he spoke up. "When we were going to confront Malefor, he was guiding us through the Belt of Fire, but he was getting weaker as we moved forward making it more difficult for him to maintain the shield he was protecting us with, so he... he..." Spyro said, the pain of the memory clear on his face. "He sacrificed himself so we could escape." Spyro finished.

I just stood there silent, what the hell was I going to say? Sorry? I wasn't there, I was probably sitting in my room picking my nose when it happened. "You were close to him weren't you?" I asked. Spyro nodded, tears running down his purple face. "He was the first dragon I ever met, he guided me through all of it with his wisdom and kindness, he was like a father to me, and for him to die... like that..." Spyro said. I stayed silent, I could only imagine how terrible reliving that memory was for him. Those scars never really heal. "That's why I got so mad at Kate, because she was right, Ignitus died because I was a coward. I should have done something **anything**! But I didn't... I left him there..." Spyro said.

I had no idea what to say, I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I wasn't there, and I knew he'd use that to shoot it down. "At least he cared enough about you to give his life away to save yours..." I said. Spyro turned to me. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "There's a reason I never talk about my dad. He left me, mom and Selena when we were little. Just up and walked away, never to be seen again. Didn't even say goodbye, he just left." I confessed. I don't know where I was going with this, maybe I was trying to change the subject so Spyro wouldn't have to think about what happened to Ignitus. Maybe I was getting my own baggage off my chest. Who knows. "I spent so long hating him for what he did to us. Walking out because he didn't want to grow up and be a father." I continued.

Spyro just stood there, listening the whole time, I couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be thinking about me telling him this. He was tough to read sometimes. "Why are you telling me this?" Spyro asked. "My mother told me one day, that if I never let my hatred of dad go, I'd never truly move on with my life, that the pain would always be there... you need to let your hatred of yourself go, I may not have been there, but I know you better than to think you would have let him die like that if you had any way of stopping it. Letting go is hard, but we won't move on if we cling to our hatred." I explained.

Spyro looked off to the side, contemplating my words. He closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. "You're right... I do need to let go... " Spyro said. He then opened his eyes and looked at me. "Thank you Matt, you're a good friend." Spyro said with a smile, I nodded. "You were lucky to have him Spyro, I wish my dad could have been half the dragon he was." I said to him before going to leave. "Matt..." Spyro said. I turned to face him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"You and your friends aren't really dragons are you?" Spyro asked. I froze, how the hell did he find out?! "Wh... what do you mean?" I asked, panicking, god dammit, I should have known Spyro would put two and two together eventually, he wasn't stupid. "The night I had you two over, I overheard you and Dean talking. Matt please, be honest with me." Spyro said. I know I should try to deny it, play it off like he was crazy, but I couldn't lie to him, not after that. He trusted me, I should trust him. "No... we're not." I confessed, Spyro's expression remained unchanged, I had no clue if he hated me for lying to him or not. "We were creatures called humans, we're not even from the dragon realms. The Chronicler summoned us because he saw that some outside force was gonna kill you. He told us not to tell you so you would trust us." I said.

It only dawned on me now how bad this made me look, that I only befriended him because I had to. He probably thought I was the biggest piece of sh** on the planet. "Spyro, I'm so sorry I lied to you, I don't blame you if you don't want anything to do with us anymore..." I said, awaiting the inevitable outburst from Spyro. "Matt... I forgive you." Spyro said. Wh...what? He...what?! No! NO! You do NOT forgive me! Why would you EVER forgive me!? I LIED to you! I pretended to be a dragon and you're OKAY with that?! "I... I don't understand..." I said, still confused as hell. "I was mad when I first found out. I considered confronting you about it several times. But I waited, I wanted to be sure before I made a move. But... overtime, I could tell you're not a bad person Matt, you cared enough to listen to me about Ignitus, and to help me come to terms with it. Dragon, human, it makes no difference to me. The fact you feel bad about lying to me alone is proof you care." Spyro said.

What the hell was going on here?! I... what?! "But I pretended to be a dragon, I could have screwed you over about a dozen times, put your friends in danger! How could you forgive me?" I asked, this made no sense, this was always the part in the movie when they got mad at you for lying and shunned you. You're doing it wrong! "You pretended to be a dragon, but you didn't pretend to be my friend. You could have just as easily carried this out without bothering to get to know me." Spyro said plainly. He was right of course, I could have just as easily gone about this the creepy stalker way and just watched him all day. I guess I just have a subconscious need to make friends with people. Is that weird?

"So... what now?" I asked. "For now, this is between you and me, I don't know if the others will be as forgiving as I am." Spyro said. Works for me, to be honest Cynder scared the crap out of me, she had that "cross me and you lose your appendix" kind of vibe to her. I don't know how Flame and Ember would react. Volteer probably would bombard me with questions about my world, Terrador probably wouldn't give a crap, I **know** Cyril wouldn't take it well, he already dislikes me, finding out I was lying to him would only make that worse.

Me and Spyro left the memorial after that, we rounded up my friends and we informed them that Spyro knew. "WHAT?! Y... you knew this whole time?!" Dean asked in shock. "Yeah, honestly you guys didn't make very convincing dragons." Spyro confessed. "Dude, bummer." Andy said. Kate just stood there in shock, mainly because Spyro had been so cold to her recently she didn't expect him to take us not being real dragons well. Granted none of us did, but her especially. "Spyro... I..." Kate began. "Apology accepted. Matt told me you regretted what you said earlier." Spyro said.

So yeah... that happened. However there was one more thing I wanted to mention. "I saw something when I was out flying earlier." I said, everyone looked at me. "Really? What?" Spyro asked. "I think it was a red dragon, but it was too big to be flame." I said. "So? There are plenty of red dragons in Warfang." Spyro said. "I don't know, something just didn't seem right about him. Just a bad feeling I got." I said. "It's probably nothing, come on, we're gonna be late for dinner." Spyro said before wandering off, the others following behind. I was still floored he'd forgiven my so easily. I guess Spyro was just the forgiving type...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Outside of Warfang...**_

* * *

I can't believe I allowed myself to be seen by one of the human dragons, that's what you get for being reckless. However this would not stop me, I had come to far to fail now. Those fools would pay for humiliating me, my experiments with the shadows were all raving successes. Tomorrow I will bring Warfang to it's knees! And those ignorant guardians will know what fools they were for not accepting me into their fold.

The Chronicler himself even seems to fear my power, he may have fooled the other dragons with his little magic trick he used on the humans, but I could see right through it, I would not be fooled so easily. They will die along with all the others regardless.

Soon they will fear the name Red...

* * *

**A/N- Dun dun DUHHH!**

**What is Red planning? Will the human dragons be discovered by the others? Will Sparx ever get any dialogue?! Tune in next time!**


	6. Seeing Red

**Chapter 6: Seeing Red**

* * *

_**Outside Warfang- 9:09 AM**_

* * *

That night was really awkward, Spyro knowing we were humans never stopped making me uneasy. I'm glad he was still willing to hang out with us and all, but it seemed so weird he'd be so forgiving for us deceiving him for as long as we did. Made me wonder how the others would react. But I wasn't willing to find out. I still couldn't grasp why he was so willing to forgive us. I guess it's because I was so willing to share my past with him. Or that I didn't try to deny it on the spot. Or maybe Spyro just isn't one to hold a grudge, who knows.

Of course Spyro began asking us about our world, modern technology, all that junk. I couldn't blame him for being curious. But when I have to spend twenty minutes explaining to him how a phone works, it tends to aggravate you. Meanwhile Flame was still too chicken to ask Ember out, Spyro was still too chicken to ask Cynder out, you'd think the guy who took down a world destroying abomination wouldn't have that much trouble talking to a girl he likes but apparently romance is too much for the legendary purple dragon.

We had decided to have a nice time out in the forest. Mostly because Spyro wanted us to see the wildlife. There were your standard animals, deer, birds, snakes, squirrels, etc. But then you had horrifying abominations against nature like these weird things called "frogweeds", some kind of hopping plant thing that ribbits like a frog and whips you with it's tongue. Yeah the plant has a tongue, and no, it never stopped being creepy.

However there was also giant huge ass spiders the size of BMWs. Because spiders just weren't creepy enough already. I think Dean took it the worst though, he's always been horrified of spiders, I remember once one got in his bed and he refused to go near it until he was sure it was gone.

However, we made another little discovery, I had gone off to... alleviate myself... when after I was done I noticed this huge ass black crystal just sitting there. It looked kinda like the spirit gem clusters I had seen poking around a few times except well, black, or so I thought, on closer inspection I saw that it was actually a really really dark red color, like... blood. I just gawked at it, too afraid to go any closer. "Matt! Hey what are you looking at?" I heard Spyro call from behind me. I turned to see him stop cold when he saw the crystal thing. "What is that?" Spyro asked. "I was hoping you knew!" I said.

However me being the idiot I was wasn't mindful of where my tail was and it brushed against the crystal. A sudden rush of searing pain washed over me as I could literally feel my strength being sucked out of me. The second I started screaming in pain Spyro ripped me away from the crystal. The pain stopped but I felt light headed. Like I had just went to the Red Cross and donated 50 gallons of blood. Speaking of blood, I noticed my tail was bleeding... like someone had just poked a needle in it. "Di- did that thing just suck my blood?!" I asked. "I... I don't know, I don't think I want to find out either, we should get out of here and tell the guardians about this." Spyro suggested, yeah I would think they'd like to know there were blood sucking gems poking around before some idiot got himself drained like a juice box. Hell the only reason that didn't happen to me was because Spyro was there to save my stupid ass.

We rushed to the others and told them what happened. "Whoa whoa whoa, you got your blood sucked by a crystal? How does that even work?" Dean asked. "Well that's what happened, thank the ancestors I was there or he'd be dead by now." Spyro said, yeah thanks Spyro that makes me feel so much better. This marks the second time I've almost died by being stupid. "Are you sure that's what happened?" Cynder asked. I showed her my bleeding tail. It was small yes, and my red scales didn't help it's visibility, but it was there. "What kind of crystal takes blood from dragons?" Cynder asked rhetorically. "I don't know but I don't wanna be anywhere near one." Flame said horrified by the concept of vampire crystals, wow does that sound stupid.

We set off to go back to Warfang, flying the whole way, we didn't make any detours, just a straight shot for the dragon temple. However when Warfang came within view suddenly the blood crystal thing was the least of our worries.

Warfang was on **fire**. What the hell happened?! Did someone leave the curling iron on? Not likely. This revelation only quickened our pace. Something bad was going down. We managed to get to the dragon temple which thankfully hadn't been set merrily ablaze yet. "Terrador what's going on?!" Spyro asked. "It's the shadows again! Hundreds of them! They started possessing the dragons, they're destroying the city!" Terrador explained. You've got to be kidding! Those bastards **knew** we would be gone! They timed this! Those motherf**kers!

Suddenly my head got light again and I staggered a bit. "What's wrong with Matt?" Terrador asked. Yeah focus on the real problem there rockhead! The city is only BURNING! "We encountered something in the forest, some kind of bloodred crystal, it... I think it started sucking out his blood or something..." Spyro explained. Instead of being confused by such a stupid concept as blood sucking crystals, Terrador's eyes widened like dinner plates. As if he knew exactly what they were. "That... that's impossible! We destroyed the last blood crystal years ago!" Terrador said. But before we could ask what the hell he was talking about another dragon approached, I recognized him as the red dragon I had seen yesterday. He was about as big as the guardians, he had two purple horns that sort of formed a "u" shape. A row of purple spikes ran down the back of his neck. Two piercing yellow eyes, his face was squarish but a bit wrinkled with age. Two red wings tucked against his back with yellow wing membranes littered with tares and holes, a yellow underbelly, and some kind of crystal hung around his neck.

"Durrak?" Terrador questioned. "Durrak is dead! There is only Red now." The dragon replied. Red? Seriously? And I though Flame's name was stupidly uncreative, I bet it took him five seconds to come up with that one. Somehow I can't see Warfang quaking in it's boots over some guy named after a color. "I thought you were dead?!" Terrador stated, clearly shocked by Red being here. "Oh I am very much alive Terrador! And I see one of your human-dragons foolishly discovered one of my blood crystals, I must thank him for nourishing it for me. For you see, I need that blood to power this." He said showing us the crystal tied around his neck. "Without it these shadows are a bit difficult to keep under control." Red explained. "Human-dragon?" Terrador repeated questioningly. Red laughed, "Oh come now! Don't tell me these fake dragons managed to fool the great earth guardian! You never once questioned them? Look at them! They look nothing like the dragons you've seen! They know nothing of this world, they speak in odd tongues, even their names! You've been deceived! Made fools by teenage apes masquerading as dragons!" Red taunted.

I chanced a look at Terrador, I could tell from the look on his face how pissed he was at us. I saw that Cynder was equally as pissed, Flame didn't know what to do with the information, and Ember stared sadly away from me the second I looked in her direction. "I see that you need some time to... deal with the humans. Who am I to get in the way of that? But know this Terrador, my revenge is at hand, you and everyone you know will soon be dead." Red said before flying away, laughing the whole time. The shadows soon followed leaving behind the dragons they possesed.

"T..Terrador I-" I began. "SILENCE!" Terrador roared. "Is it true? Tell me the truth Matt... is what he said true?" Terrador growled, okay okay, stay calm, I can get out of this, I mean it's not like Red is trustworthy right? He'd believe me over him right? "Yes it is!" Andy cried. Dammit Andy! "DUDE!" Dean shouted. "I can't do it any more man! I can't lie! I hate lying! It's true it's all true dude!" Andy confessed. Nice one Andy... well Terrador is a cool guy right? He'll appreciate us being honest right?

"Get out..." Terrador said coldly. Or he'll want nothing to do with us... that works too. "But..." I tried to argue. "You lied to us! Deceived us into thinking you were one of us! I can forgive many things Matt but I can not forgive deception! You and your friends are no longer welcome here." Terrador interrupted. "Terrador wait! That's not fair! They just want to help us!" Spyro pleaded. "You knew?!" Terrador exclaimed. "Terrador I know it sounds bad, and I felt the same way when I first found out, but they really do just want to help us! They may have lied about being dragons, but they didn't lie about being our friends!" Spyro said. "I'm sorry Spyro, but I cannot trust them, and neither should you." Terrador said coldly.

Cyril and Volteer came in soon, oh god, as if this wasn't bad enough, I **knew** Cyril was gonna side with Terrador on this one, Volteer I wasn't so sure. "What's going on here?!" Cyril asked. "We've been decived! These heathens are no dragons! They are humans in disguise!" Terrador explained. "I knew it! I knew there was something off about you four!" Cyril snapped, yeah I knew it. "Guys please! They meant no harm I swear!" Spyro said, but the purple dragon's words fell upon deaf ears. "Spyro they lied to us! We know nothing about these guys, Terrador's right, we can't trust them." Cynder said. "Cynder..." Spyro said, clearly hurt that Cynder wasn't on his side. "They should be thankful we don't kill them now! Who knows who sent them! They could be spies for all we know! Spyro how could you fall for their lies like this?!" Cyril said.

I couldn't watch this anymore, they were gonna kick us out anyway, so why delay it. I took off, I wanted to get as far away from Warfang as possible, I thought they were my friends, that they would be willing to look past the fact we weren't dragons, but I was wrong. Horribly wrong. I could see the others following me.

* * *

I had expected them to be angry, but not like this. They weren't going to budge I could tell, I knew they weren't evil, they just wanted to help but now they couldn't, I saw how hurt Matt was when everyone turned on him and his friends, he and the other human dragons left. All I could do was watch them fly away, powerless to stop them. "Spyro, they were not your friends. This is for the best you know this." Terrador said. "How do you know?! You said the same thing about Cynder when I first brought her to the temple! How could you just turn on them like that?!" I said, I was absolutely livid. I thought they were better than this! Red was going to wipe us all out and Terrador was more concerned about Matt and his friends?! "Spyro you knew nothing about those creatures! They could have been spies for the remaining ape armies for all you know!" Cyril stated. No that wasn't true! I knew it wasn't!

"Spyro you're being irrational! They lied to us, infiltrated the temple, and learned all our secrets! How could you justify that?!" Cynder asked. "I'M BEING IRRATIONAL?! Look around you! You know who did this?! Red! Matt and his friends had NOTHING to do with this!" I screamed, I couldn't believe of all dragons, that Cynder was so unwilling to forgive them!

"Volteer, you believe me don't you?" I asked, Volteer had said nothing this whole time, I was hoping, praying he would listen. "I'm sorry Spyro, but Terrador is right, even if they meant well, they still deceived us. It's too much of a risk to trust them, especially with the shadows running around." Volteer said crushing my hopes into dust.

* * *

_**Later**_

_**Forest- 10:33 AM**_

* * *

"This sucks." Dean whined. No kidding, we had basically just been stabbed in the back by the dragons we thought were our friends! Hell, they've probably already convinced Spyro not to trust us. We were done. "So... what now?" Kate asked. I shook my head. "We go home, we can't do anything for Spyro and the others anymore. Not with them hating us like this. There's no point." I said, I wasn't going to sugar coat it, we failed. I could imagine how upset the Chronicler is right now, knowing how much we screwed up a very important mission. "Bummer..." Andy said. We were all feeling like crap, we were broken, defeated.

Suddenly an all too familiar laugh was heard, we all turned to see it was Red. "What do you want?" I said bitterly. "It's amazing isn't it children? How quickly they turned on you once they knew the truth? I know the feeling all too well." Red said as he approached us. "Those same fools rejected me as well, chose that fool Ignitus to take **my** seat as fire guardian! All because I thought bigger than them." Red explained. You? Denied to be the fire guardian? No way, a nice guy like you... hehe sarcasm.

"What do you want?" Dean repeated my earlier question. "I want you four to join me." Red said. "No thanks, now f**k off." Kate said directly. "Surely you don't still care for the dragons! After they betrayed you? Threw you out like trash? I offer you a chance to make them pay for throwing out your friendship. I am not so vain children, and when I take my rightful place as **The** dragon guardian, you will all be welcome back to Warfang with open arms.

I could tell that the others were seriously considering the offer. So was I, why shouldn't I? They were assholes! Tossed us out because we were trying to help! They wouldn't even **know** about the shadows if it wasn't for us! And how do they repay us? By tossing us out on our asses because we're not dragon enough to roll with their biker gang. I should join Red! Just to show them not to f**k with me!

But I couldn't... It wasn't right, I knew it wasn't. Spyro forgave me, he didn't do anything to us, hell he tried to help us when the others turned on us! "I'll pass." I said coldly. "WHAT?! But they betrayed you! I'm offering you a chance to make them PAY!" Red said, shocked and dejected that I still turned down his offer. "No, you're offering me a chance to prove them right. They may have betrayed us, but I'm not going to betray them. Two wrongs don't make a right." I said matter-of-factly. I knew it was pointless to try to help Spyro at this point, but that didn't mean I was gonna help Jackass McGee here destroy them either. "Me neither, they were just doing what they thought was right." Dean said backing me up. "Yeah man, it was lame how they reacted, but it would be even lamer if we wasted them over it." Andy added. "So again, f**k off." Kate said. I'm glad they felt the same, it reminded me why we were all such good friends.

"Very well, you've made your choice, and you will soon regret it." Red said before he suddenly made a motion with his paws, we soon found ourselves surrounded by blood crystals. "If you will not help me of your own will then I shall force you to aid me! You may not be real dragons children, but you still have plenty of dragon magic within you. Enough to power my crystal for years to come!" Red boasted. The crystals soon began to do their thing, and this time no one was going to help us... we were screwed.

* * *

_**Dragon Temple**_

_**10:50 AM**_

* * *

I still had no luck in changing the guardian's minds, they all were convinced the humans were our enemies. So, it looked like I would have to take matters into my own hands! Matt, Dean, Andy, and maybe Kate were my friends! I don't care what Red says, I know they weren't lying about that! I'd have to sneak out though, I know no one would be too keen on me looking for them. I slinked out of the temple, Sparx my only companion. "Spyro, I don't know about his, I'm with you! Don't get me wrong! But what if the guardians **are** right?" Sparx asked. "They're not!" I snapped. "Okay okay! Sorry I asked." Sparx said backing off. I was thankful at least Sparx was willing to hear me out. But then again he knew me better than anyone. And he knew I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't 100% sure.

I froze in place when I heard a rustling in the bushes. "Crap!" I blurted. How do you like that? I didn't even get ten feet out the door before I got caught! I suck at being stealthy... "Spyro... wait." I heard, I looked to see Flame and Ember come up to me. "Don't try to stop me." I told them. "We aren't. We want to help." Ember said. Wh... what? "Uhh... come again?" Sparx said just as confused as I was. "We've been thinking, and you're right. Matt may have been a bit snarky, Dean a bit of a wimp, Andy an idiot, and Kate a bit abrasive, but they were my friends, and I don't think they're evil." Flame said. I looked to Ember. "And what about you?" I asked. "They were so nice, and I feel so awful for turning on them, they looked so sad. The way Matt looked at me before he left... I wanna make it right." Ember said fighting back tears. "Thank you guys... it means allot to me." I said, happy I had two more friends willing to help me.

I went to leave but lo and behold, Cynder was right there, she was not very impressed either. "Are you four insane?" She asked. "Says the evil she dragon." Sparx said snidely. "Quiet you! Spyro you're not thinking about this rationally! Have you not even considered the fact they may not be on the up and up?" Cynder asked me. "I didn't when I brought you back with me." I said plainly, I hated taking a cheap shot like that, especially against Cynder, but she was being so hypocritical right now I kept wondering if it was really her. "Don't you bring that up Spyro! This is different!" Cynder snapped. "Is it? I had no reason to trust you after I had defeated you in convexity, but I trusted you anyway. I forgave you for everything you did as the Terror of the Skies. Why can't you do the same for them?" I asked her.

She went to argue, but she couldn't find the words. I had her, and she knew it. "Fine." Cynder said reluctantly. I smiled, glad to have her on board. "Okay, now that that's done, can we go get our idiots before the Guardians realize we're gone? Cause I don't think that card's gonna work on them like it did on her." Sparx said, he was right of course, it wouldn't take long for them to notice we were gone. We all flew off to find our friends

* * *

**A/N- Oh Noez! Can Spyro and friends find Matt and co. before they're sucked dry like raisins by Red?! **


	7. Who Guards The Guardians?

**Chapter 7: Who Guards The Guardians?**

* * *

_**Forest Outside Warfang- 12:45 PM**_

* * *

We spent so long searching the forest for the humans it was beginning to look hopeless. It made me wonder if they had managed to go back to their world... I hope not, I didn't want them to leave on such bad terms like that. "This is hopeless! They could be anywhere in the dragon realms by now!" Cynder said, "You know, I hate to agree with the evil she-dragon, but we've been searching this forest for hours , my wings are getting tired." Sparx complained. "I'm not giving up." I said sternly, no way was I turning back now.

"Down there!" I heard Ember shout, we moved in on her position to find what she had discovered, it was indeed our human friends, however they were being drained by blood crystals! Red must have found them! "We have to help them!" I said before rushing to their aid. I pulled Matt off his crystal, the others getting the rest. "Matt! Matt can you hear me? Are you okay?" I asked, I got no response. "Hellooo, come on Blondie up and at 'em!" Sparx said buzzing around Matt's head.

"Who knows how long they'd been stuck to those things! What if they're..." Ember said. "Murrgh..." I heard Matt groan. He was alive! But barely. "Matt! You okay? How are you feeling?" I asked. "If I'm elected Mrs. America, I will bring honor to this tiara..." Matt said semi consciously. "We need to get them Spirit Gems... who knows how much blood they've lost." Cynder said, we set the human dragons down and ran off to get them some Spirit Gems.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

* * *

I should have known Spyro would go after them, I had no clue why he was so trusting of those humans. They did nothing but deceive us. I knew little of humans, but I had learned from legends that they were a violent race, fearful of those who differ from them. Why would creatures like that wish to help us?

Me and my fellow guardians Cyril and Volteer had gone out to search for the missing children. It seemed that Spyro had either managed to convince the others to assist him, or they had struck out to search for him themselves. We normally would have given Spyro time to come to his senses and return. But with Red out there it was too dangerous, I feared the worst if Red managed to catch him off guard with his blood crystals. Those horrible vile things, we had no clue Red was behind them the first time they appeared, we thought them creations of the Dark Master. However I should have foreseen this, Durrak was always envious of Ignitus, even before we became guardians. Ignitus only wished to make peace with him, but Durrak wanted to prove his supremacy over Ignitus and the rest of us. I should have known when he was rejected the position of fire guardian that he would try to exact his vengeance upon us.

But that was the past, I had far more pressing matters to concern myself with, Spyro was out there somewhere, possibly dying even. I didn't want to consider it, but my rational side refused to allow me to ignore it's possibility. My cohorts seemed to share my concern, I could see the worry on both of their faces.

"He couldn't have gone far... Surely after a while of searching he'd give up and go back to the temple right?" Cyril asked. "Spyro's not one to give up, especially not on something he believes in. He truly believes the humans were his friends. He won't stop looking until he finds them." I responded, I knew Spyro better than to think he'd give up on them. Even when turning back was the logical option he still refused to do so if his friends were at risk. It was not his nature to abandon anyone.

However, suddenly I felt a burning pain explode upon my back, I was hit with something! I spiraled downward, unable to maintain my flight after the impact. Thankfully I was caught by Cyril before I crashed to the ground below. "You alright?" Cyril asked. "I'll be fine, what hit me?" I replied. "I did!" I heard said from a distance.

I turned to see it was Red, at least I knew where **he** was now. "You needn't worry about the humans anymore "guardians", they nourish my blood crystals as we speak, I had tried to offer them a chance to join me, to exact their revenge on you, but they refused. It was so adorable how even after you stabbed them in the back that they were still unwilling to betray you. It matters not though, they will be dead in a matter of hours." Red mused, finding the whole thing so amusing.

It made no sense though! Why would they refuse to go along with Red? They had every reason to! Perhaps Spyro was right...

Or perhaps this was more deception from Red, to try to goad us into making a mistake! "What? You're not concerned that four innocent humans are slowly dying Terrador? They spoke the truth after all, the Chronicler himself sent them to stop me. I should thank you for getting rid of them for me though, I was afraid I'd have to do it myself." Red taunted, he couldn't be speaking the truth! Why would the Chronicler send children to stop Red? He was just trying to break us with lies and deceit! "This game ends now Red! Your issue is with us! Leave the young dragons out of it!" I demanded, Red seemed only ammused by my anger. "No I don't think I will... the purple dragon is an unnecessary complication, I kill you three, and doubtless he'll hunt me down seeking vengeance. That, and I wish to finish my master's work." Red said. His master? What did he... oh no! He... he wouldn't! Would he? "Oh Terrador don't look so surprised! How do you think I learned how to construct the blood crystals in the first place? Malefor saw me lust for revenge, and gave me the means to carry it out." Red explained.

"I know you're capable of a lot of dishonorable things Red, but to align yourself with a dragon as mad as Malefor?! You betrayed your kin! You assisted a madman!" I accused him. "Malefor was no madman! He was a visionary! This world is diseased Terrador! The lifeforms on it a cancer slowly killing it from within! With these shadows, I will cleanse this planet! And then I will turn my attention to the multiverse, removing the cancers from countless parallels! But not before I exact my revenge on you and your ilk for humiliating me!" Red snarled. He was mad! He wished to not only bring death upon our world, but every world! He needed to be stopped!

I rushed him, teeth and claws bared, but Red dodged the attack and whipped me with his tail. Volteer shot a lightning bolt in Red's direction, catching him off guard but Red shook it off quickly and managed to get Volteer with a fire ball to the chest knocking him back. Cyril latched onto Red's back, biting into his neck. Red roared in pain but managed to pry him off, holding him by the neck in his claws. "I never did like you Durrak! You always did think you were better than all of us!" Cyril hissed. "This from the dragon who endlessly boasts about his "royal blood"? Don't make me laugh." Red sneered before slamming Cyril into a tree, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground.

I managed to ram Red out of the air, but he caught himself quickly. "Come now Terrador, you know you could never beat me! You may have the strength advantage..." Red taunted before suddenly shooting a fireball at the ground creating a smoke screen. "But I've always had the mental edge." Red said before I suddenly found myself stabbed by Red's tailblade. I cried out as the blade ripped through tissue and muscle, he didn't hit anything critical though, but knowing Red this was intentional, he wanted me to suffer. "Make no mistake Terrador, I don't want you to die, not yet, no I want you to be broken along with Volteer and Cyril, I will kill Spyro and bring you his head, along with the heads of his little friends, and when you beg me to end your miserable existence, only then will I grant your wish. "B...Bastard!" I cursed at him, I felt his tailblade removed from my flesh. I fell to the ground in a bloody heap, blood gushing from my recent wound.

"TERRADOR!" Volteer called out, instantly stepping between me and Red. "You come any closer and I will kill you where you stand!" Volteer warned Red. "Will you now? That doesn't seem like you Volteer, you always were too soft. Too kind, too gentle, you can't kill me. You're too WEAK!" Red snarled as he backhanded Volteer knocking him to the ground. "You bastard!" I growled before Red planted his foot on my side, applying pressure to my ribs and wound. I grunted in pain, not willing to give Red the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain. "It's hopeless Terrador! No one can stop me! Not you, not Cyril, not Volteer, not those pesky humans, not even the mighty purple dragon! A new age is at hand, and I will be it's creator!" Red taunted, I just laid there, helpless and defeated.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I stirred as I came to, I felt the familiar sensation of having a Spirit Gem used on me. My vision cleared to show Spyro standing over me, a red gem clutched in his claws, pressed against my chest. "S...Spyro?" I asked, remembering what had happened last I saw him and wondering why he was helping me. "You knew I wouldn't turn on you guys." Spyro said with a smile. "I don't suppose you managed to convince the guardians?" I asked. "No, they won't budge. Especially Terrador. But everyone else did, I even managed to convince Cynder." Spyro explained, I looked around to see Flame, Ember, and Cynder tending to the others.

"Red jumped us, he... he tried to get us to... join him..." I told Spyro. "You didn't agree did you?" Spyro asked with concern. I shook my head. "No way, it wouldn't be right... he didn't take rejection well. Got us with those blood crystal things, and well you know the rest." I said. I couldn't express how happy I was Spyro still trusted us. Knowing we still had friends in this world. "So, now what?" I asked Spyro. "I don't know, I doubt the Guardians will be willing to let you back into the temple..." Spyro answered. "Maybe if we all tried they'd listen? With all four of us on their side they'd **have** to listen!" Flame suggested, yeah why didn't you do that back at Warfang Flame?! Jerk.

"It's a good a plan as any. If we can get Matt and friends into Warfang without them getting flattened." Sparx said, you're not helping Sparx, you're really not. "I agree, it's the only plan we've got." Cynder agreed. Well, this was going to be fun, with any luck they'd be able to convince them before we start picking our teeth off the floor.

We made our way through the forest, me dreading the moment when we confronted the Guardians. Terrador scared me even **before** he hated my guts! I didn't want to imagine how terrifying he would be when he wanted me dead! However it seemed that we wouldn't have to wait for that as we found the guardians in a less than ideal position.

They were all sprawled over the forest floor in bloody beaten heaps. They must have realized Spyro was gone and set out to look for him. And wound up finding something a little less friendly. And it seemed that Terrador had gotten the worst of it. As a pool of blood surrounded the Earth Guardian. "Terrador! What happened to you guys?!" Spyro asked, horrified at what had become of the Guardians. "We... we set out to find you... but... but Red... ambushed us. He's... he's going to finish Malefor's work... he's mad.. you must... must stop him..." Terrador said weakly. However when he saw me he was still there enough to give me a death glare. "What is **he** doing here?!" He growled.

I said nothing, I knew talking to him was pointless, he would sooner trust a convicted serial killer than trust me right now. "We found them being drained by Red's blood crystals." Cynder explained. "Yeah, dude tried to get us to join him. And got pissed when we said no." Dean added. Terrador's eyes widened, as if he had just realized something. "We don't have time to grill him guys, check out his abdomen." Kate said pointing to a very nasty stab wound in his side. "He'll die if we don't patch that up." Kate added.

I stepped forward, Terrador may hate my guts, but that didn't mean he deserved to die for it. He was just doing what he thought was right after all. "Dean, Flame, I need you guys to get as many Spirit Gems as you can, Andy Ember see if you can get anything we can use for bandages, Kate, Cynder, see if you guys can get some water, they might need it. Me and Spyro will stay here in case Red comes back." I ordered. Everyone agreed and flew off to do their respective tasks.

"I don't understand... you should want me dead... why waste your time helping us?" Terrador asked. I looked at him, he was clearly expecting me to just leave him for dead. "Because it wouldn't be right not to." I said simply.

The others came back not too long after that, we did our best to patch up the guardians, given our inexperience with medical care we didn't do too bad a job. But I think that was mostly thanks to the spirit gems more than anything. "I hope you know this changes nothing Matt, I still don't trust you nor your friends." Terrador said as Ember wrapped one of the bandages she and Andy had found around his abdomen. "However, I am at least willing to work with you." Terrador added. Well, it was better than nothing I guess. I really shouldn't be complaining, given the circumstances I should be thankful I even got **that** much.

"OW! Not so tight! Are you **trying** to strangle me with that bloody thing?!" Cyril whined as Dean tried to patch up Cyril's nasty neck wound. "Sorry man I wasn't even good at this back when I had hands!" Dean said.

"What is the story behind this Red guy anyway? He seemed to know you guys." I asked. Terrador scowled at me for a moment, as if debating whether I deserved to know or not. "Very well, I guess you all should know if you're all going to help us." Terrador said.

"When we were younger, Red was but a young fire dragon named Durrak, he used to be friends with us when we were young. He was so different back then, far more easy going and caring. We all wanted to be guardians when we grew up, but this naturally led to some friction between him and Ignitus since they were both dragons of the same element. As we grew older, Durrak grew angrier, more competitive with Ignitus. He was willing to do anything to take that position from Ignitus." Terrador explained. "When the day came for us to apply to be guardians, Cyril, Volteer and myself were all chosen for our respective elements. However then they made the decision for the fire guardian. They chose Ignitus, claiming Durrak cared too much for the superiority of being a guardian, rather then the well being of the others. He was furious, he demanded the position. But the then fire guardian refused to budge. He claimed Ignitus was far better qualified, because he understood what it mean to be a guardian. Durrak was unwilling to allow Ignitus to take the position, so he attacked him. Claiming that if he didn't get to be the fire guardain, then neither would Ignitus. The then guardians managed to stop him, and banished him from Warfang for making an attempt on another dragon's life."Terrador continued.

So he wants to kill everyone because he didn't get to play guardian? Wow, what a winner. "Sounds like he was a real whiner to me." Kate said bluntly. "Being a guardian dragon is a great honor Kate. But Durrak wanted it more than any other, but only to satisfy his ego. Which ironically is why he was denied the position in the first place." Terrador said.

"Worse yet it seems he blames us for being banished. And wishes to seek retribution by mentally tormenting us before terminating us physically." Volteer added. "He's seeks what to do huh?" Andy questioned. "Red wants revenge by messing with their heads." Kate translated. "Oh...riiight" Andy said. "However, there is also the matter of the scale of his plans." Volteer added. "He mentioned his intentions on exterminating the life forms of not just this world, but yours as well." Volteer said. Wait... what?! DUDE! What did humanity do to him?!

"Wh...what?! Dude that's messed up! Why us?!" Dean asked. "I don't know Dean, I guess he feels that no life should exist. And takes you and your friend's interference as an insult." Volteer replied. Oh boo hoo, we didn't let him exact his petty revenge! Let me play him a sad song on the world's smallest violin. "It doesn't matter! He's not going to get that far! Not if I have anything to say about it!" Spyro said with determination. "Spyro, Durrak is no pushover, he easily bested all three of us at once, I fear that he may not be as easy for you to dispatch as you think." Terrador said. "We beat Malefor! How hard can Red be?" Cynder asked. "While yes Red is not as powerful as Malefor, don't forget that you had to rely on the ancestors themselves to dispatch Malefor." Terrador pointed out, buzzkill that he was.

"Then we'll all go after him! All of us at once, there's no way he can take us all!" I suggested, I knew I stood no chance against a dragon badass enough to blow through all three remaining guardians at once. But I wasn't going to sit back and watch either! "I don't even know if I can trust you enough to allow you anywhere near Spyro! Let alone to take down Red!" Terrador snapped. Come on man! What do I have to do to get you to realize I'm on your side?! "Well I do! Their world is at stake too Terrador! We all have something to lose here! Why would they turn on us and lose everything they knew and loved?" Spyro argued.

Terrador paused for a moment, but then sighed in defeat. "Very well, you bring up a good point Spyro, I trust you at least. However! If I have any reason to suspect that Matt and his friends will betray us, I will kill them, right then and there! Without hesitation, or remorse. Is that clear?" Terrador threatened. I didn't doubt for a second he'd do it, hell it looked like he wanted to do it right now! "Crystal." I said failing to hide the fear in my voice. Which Terrador picked up on, great now he **knows** I'm afraid of him.

"Yes that's all well and good but we're overlooking one big detail here! We have no idea where Red is or how he plans to use the shadows to wipe out the planet!" Cyril butted in, as much as I hate to admit it, he was right. We were basically going into this blind. "I hate to say it, but I'm with Cyril on this, we need to find out what it is he's planning if we're gonna stop it." I said. Cyril huffed. "At least the human has a working brain!" Cyril said backhandedly. Even when we agreed on things he still found a way to insult me.

"Red claimed you were sent by The Chronicler correct?" Terrador asked. Okay, how the hell did Red know that? Was he spying on us? Or was he just psychic? Who knows. "Yeah why?" I asked. "The Chronicler should know what exactly it is that Red plans on doing." Terrador suggested, "Actually, he sent us here specifically because he didn't know." I pointed out. "Surely he must have something we can use. He **is** The Chronicler." Cyril butted in. "Yeah but he said he was cut off from the dragon realms. How are we gonna get to him?" Dean asked. "We'll have to travel to the White Isle on our own." Spyro said. Wait... you can do that? One can simply just **walk** into the White Isle? Well best not look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"So it's settled, we travel to the White Isle to converse with the Chronicler." Terrador confirmed. Why did I have a feeling this trip was gonna suck?

* * *

**A/N- Hooray road trip! But can the Chronicler really help them? Or will they just be wasting their time? Just like I'm wasting yours with this story!**

**What do you mean the mic is still on? This is text you nitwit!**


	8. To The White Isle!

**Chapter 8: To The White Isle!**

* * *

_**Unspecified Forest- 2:02 PM**_

* * *

Boy was this trip an awkward one, I could tell the whole time we were walking that Terrador still hated us. What was his damage anyway? Hell even Cyril was being more civil with us, but Terrador still talked to us like we drowned his puppy or something. I'd ask him but... Dean tried that and got a rock wall to the face for his troubles. He had stated several times the only reason he wasn't wasting us was because they needed us to help with Red.

So me not wanting to die, stayed as far away from the Earth Guardian as I could. Preferring to stay near Spyro and Volteer who seemed to be far more willing to trust us after we went through the trouble to patch their wounds. Volteer being a big softy and all, and I don't know for sure where Cyril stood, he seemed to be distrusting of us still, but he wasn't being anymore hostile to us than back when he thought we **were** dragons. "You doing okay Matt?" Spyro asked me. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "You seem to be watching Terrador allot." Spyro pointed out. I guess I was gawking at Terrador so much that it was becoming noticeable. "I'm sorry man, but I can't help but worry he's gonna up and squish me like a bug. He hasn't exactly been making me feel safe around him." I admitted. "To be honest Matt, I've never seen Terrador like this, he's been hostile before yes, but not like this. I think you may have really hurt him when he found out you'd been lying to him." Volteer chimed in. "However, why that is I cannot even begin to fathom." Volteer added.

Man not even Volteer knew what his problem was! All I could do was hope when we finally reached The Chronicler that he'd be able to get Terrador to calm down. "It's okay Matt, Terrador should trust you guys once The Chronicler confirms your story." Spyro reassured me, you know he still had no real reason to believe me, I guess Spyro is just one of those guys that just _knows_. Maybe it's a purple dragon thing, like they have built in BS detectors or something.

"Or he will confirm that they are lying about being on a mission from The Chronicler, which I find to be the more likely outcome personally." Terrador chimed in, dude was he listening the whole time? Well he did say he'd be watching us closely to make sure we don't try to waste Spyro when he's not looking. Well okay he said if we gave him any reason to think we weren't goodguys he'd flatten us like pancakes but watching us like hawks kinda goes along with that. "And for what reason would they do that Terrador? I think it was pretty clear by the way Spyro found them that they aren't of Red's employ." Volteer asked. Okay are you on my side or not zappy? Make up your mind! "They could be of Malefor's employ. He did have dealings with the apes after all." Terrador suggested. "While sealed in the center of the earth?" Spyro responded rather indignantly. "You never know Spyro." Terrador said.

I really couldn't fault Terrador's logic here, we really did have no proof we were here because of what we said we were here for and we haven't exactly given him much reason to believe us. But the way he said it, it almost sounded like he **wanted** it to be true. For us to be mustache twrilingly evil monkey hitmen sent to terminate Spyro. I was beginning to think there was more than simple mistrust going on here...

"You don't deny it Matt?" Terrador asked me, this being the first time he's said anything to me this whole trip that wasn't a veiled threat. "I didn't even know who Malefor even **was** until Spyro told me. What do you think?" I said quite snidely. "I think your a terrible liar." Terrador snapped back with just as snidely. "I hate to say it Terrador but I agree with Spyro, that is quite a leap! I'd sooner assume they were just a bunch of teenage punks who were on the wrong end of a magic spell than of Malefor's employ." Cyril piped in, okay when _Cyril_ thinks you're being too harsh on us, you've got problems dude. "We will see when we reach the White Isle where these human's alliance truly lays." Terrador snarled.

God we could not reach the White Isle any sooner, I don't know how much more "Asshole Terrador" I can take. Dude was looking for any opportunity to out us as villains. "How much farther to the White Isle again?" I whispered to Spyro. "I dunno." Spyro replied simply. "Wh...what do you mean you don't know?!" I asked shocked. "Last time I visited the White Isle, I was kinda unconscious." Spyro said. Oh that's nice, we didn't even know where we were going. I hate my life.

"Guys, can we rest for a bit? My legs are killing me man." Dean whined, Terrador turned his head towards Dean so fast I half expected it to spin around like the girl from The Exorcist. "Oh you want to rest do you? Perhaps you wish for us to carry you there as well! You will walk, and you will be silent, or I shall MAKE you silent!" Terrador snapped. Dean was as stiff as a board, too petrified to argue. "Actually I'm tired too..." Flame complained. "I think we can take a few minutes to rest Terrador! They are just children after all." Cyril of all people stepped in. I think he was getting sick of this too. Terrador just glared at him, with that "Just walk away bitch." kind of look on his face.

However Cyril was not one to be outdone in the "stuck up jackass" department and returned the glare. "Fine, but only for a short while. I don't want to risk the humans running off before we reach The Chronicler." Terrador spat. Damn was Terrador an asshole when he's pissed at you. He's like a passive aggressive ex-girlfriend, except huge and with a mace for a tail.

So we took a breather in the woods, none of us human dragons taking our eyes off Terrador for a second, dude was so pissed I think I could see a vein throbbing. I know he just didn't want to risk Spyro and his friends getting hurt, but this went beyond protecting the dragons and spiraled into being a passive aggressive jerkface.

"Dude Terrador scares the crap out of me man. When he snapped at me I thought he was gonna rip me to pieces like a zombie on a kill!" Dean said to me. "I know dude, he used to be so cool before, but now he's all crazy man!" Andy agreed. "Well he did find out we were lying to him and everyone. I'm sure once the Chronicler tells him what's up he'll be back to his semi grumpy self." Kate reassured us. "God I hope your right Kate, cause I really don't wanna die." Dean said.

Man I wish I knew why he was **this** aggro, I mean, I get he's pissed we lied to him, but that **couldn't** be all there was to it. You don't get this pissed over dishonesty. "Dude I gotta take a leak!" Andy said suddenly. Oh boy, no way in **hell** is Terrador gonna let Andy go off on his own to take a piss! "Then you will hold it until we reach the White Isle!" Terrador snapped. "DUDE!" Andy protested. "Don't you "dude" me human! I'm not taking the chance of you running off so you can relive yourself!" Terrador asserted before approaching Andy, looming over him like he was about to chokeslam him through a table. "Is that a problem human?" Terrador asked. "Dude I don't have to pee anymore..." Andy said uncomfortably. Terrador snorted before walking back to his place.

"Really Andy? You actually pissed yourself? What are you three?" Kate said. "Dude! Did you see the look on his face? It was like staring into the face of death man!" Andy said clearly shaken. "Alright everyone we've rested enough. Let's get moving." Terrador ordered. And after **that** I wasn't going to object. I wanted to still have a face by the end of this.

* * *

_**Hours Later...**_

* * *

After hours of uncomfortable walking, we happened upon something... a dead end.

Sitting right there in front of us was the ocean, Well I shouldn't be surprised, it is called the White **Isle** after all. Terrador was the first to take flight, followed by the other guardians, then finally the rest of us. Well the good news was our aching legs got to take a rest since flying used our wings instead. Problem was I don't know how far off the White Isle was, so I had the sinking feeling my wings would feel like they were gonna pop right off by the end of this.

"Bet you're glad to be off your feet aren't you?" Spyro asked jokingly. Possibly seeing how stressed I was and was trying to lighten my spirits. "Yeah, man I hope we reach the Isle soon, I can't take much more of Terrador's passive aggressiveness." I admitted to the purple dragon. "Me too, what he did to Andy, I've never seen him like that before." Spyro said with a hint of concern for the Earth Guardian. "I'm thinking this has more to it than just him being ticked we lied." I told Spyro. "Yeah me too..." Spyro agreed.

Finally, mercifully, we reached the White Isle, at least I think it is, Terrador was coming in for a landing so it was safe to assume that. We all landed on the patch of land, however a complication arose, there was a big red f***k off barrier surrounding it. "DAMMIT! This cannot **be**!" Terrador yelled. Well at least he was pissed at something other than us this time. "Terrador calm yourself! We mustn't lose our heads! We can figure this out!" Volteer said. "HOW VOLTEER?! You tell me how we penetrate this barrier!" Terrador screamed. Everyone was taken back by this, Terrador wasn't usually one to lose his cool, even when he was taking shots at us he wasn't screaming his lungs out. "Terrador I don't know what is going on with you but you're way out of line! We can get through this if we don't lose our heads!" Volteer yelled back.

I meanwhile approached the barrier, I reached my hand to touch it. "Matt are you crazy?! That thing could take your arm off!" Flame objected, but I didn't listen, I reached my hand through it, it passed through like it wasn't even there. "Dude this thing is just for show!" I said surprised, why would Red make a barrier, that didn't do diddly squat? I guess he was hoping we operated on the honor system. "Matt's right, it's like it's not even there." Spyro confirmed as he swatted at the pretend barrier a few times. "Why would Red go through the trouble of making a barrier if it doesn't do anything?" Cyril questioned. "Perhaps Red's magic is weakening?" Terrador theorized.

So we all strolled right through the barrier, finding ourselves instantly assaulted by a bright light, when it subsided we found ourselves in a very familiar library. Suddenly the Chronicler came out of another room. "Welcome friends, I have been expecting you." The Chronicler greeted. However when I looked to the dragons, their jaws where hanging so far open they were practically touching the floor. "I...Ignitus?" Spyro managed to say.

Whoa whoa whoa, what? Th... this is The Chronicler right? How could he be Ignitus?! Isn't he supposed to be **dead**? "It's been far too long young dragon." The Chronicler said warmly. Spyro instantly embraced the old dragon. Tears running down his face. "I would have told you sooner Spyro, but Red has complicated things." The Chronicler said. "Ignitus... but Spyro said you died! Burned alive in the Belt of Fire!" Terrador said. "He did not lie, I indeed sacrificed myself so Spyro and Cynder could escape the Belt of Fire, however instead of passing on to the heavens, I was instead chosen by the previous Chronicler to succeed him." The Chronicler explained. My head was spinning. This was a twist that would make M. Night Shamalan weep.

"Now then, I believe you Terrador are here to confirm wheter or not I sent Matt and his friends here are you not?" The Chronicler asked. "Indeed." Terrador replied. "Well the answer is yes, and I should tell you I don't appreciate the way you have been acting towards them as of late." The Chronicler said calmly. Terrador was floored. He was **so** banking on us talking out our asses. "But that's impossible! They are but human children!" Terrador objected. "Do you question my judgment Terrador? Or is it that you were hoping I'd say different?" The Chronicler asked. Terrador looked sadly to the side, not unlike a scolded child. "Terrador, I apologize for having them deceive you, but it was necessary, I needed them to act as my agents due to being cut off from the dragon realms. And I knew that none of you would have been willing to trust them in their human forms." The Chronicler explained.

"How could you? You knew how I felt, how we all felt when we lost those eggs in the raid! I was so happy to learn more young dragons had survived, that I would be able to pass my skills onto another generation, only to learn they were frauds!" Terrador exploded. **That's** what this was about? "How dare you even imply that I have forgotten how hard our failure had hit us! You forget that it was my decision to hide the eggs where they were! I did not mean to play with your emotions Terrador, but I had no other option! And you certainly have no right to take it out on them! They did this out of the goodness of their hearts and you treated them as heathens!.. I expected better from you Terrador." Ignitus scolded.

I've never seen Terrador so powerless, he looked like he was gonna cry. I think he was more upset with himself for disappointing his friend like this. "Ignitus, please... I did not know, I... I of all dragons should have known not to allow my emotions to cloud my judgment. Please forgive me old friend." Terrador said sadly. The Chronicler just stood there, dude was hard to read, he just paused, thinking it over. "Terrador, there is a reason I chose you to lead the guardians in my absence. You're ability to admit when you've made mistakes and to set aside them to do what needs to be done, I've always respected you for that. And I still do." The Chronicler said. "However, I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to." The Chronicler added motioning towards us. Terrador turned to us. "I was wrong to be so hostile towards you four. You chose to help us despite having no reason to do so. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment, something I had always prided myself on avoiding. I ask humbly for your forgiveness." Terrador said.

I looked at the others, I could tell Kate and Dean weren't so willing to accept his apology. Andy was, but then again Andy **never **held grudges. However, I could tell how bad Terrador felt for his behavior. And after all, he meant well. I couldn't find it in my heart to hate the guy. Even after he treated us like dogsh**. "It's cool..." I said simply. "Thank you Matt." Terrador replied.

"Splendid, now that we're all on good terms again, I believe you're here for my aid in finding more information on Red." The Chronicler said before removing a book from the shelf with telepathy. "The shadows not being from this world had made it difficult to ascertain who they were allied with, but now that we know that Durrak is the one at their helm we can discover what it is he plans." The Chronicler said opening the book.

"Durrak plans to use the blood crystals to power the shadows to a point where they can overshadow the planet itself. It seems the shadows not only need hosts to survive the light, but to sustain themselves by sucking the lifeforce from said host. That's why Durrak needs the blood crystals. He needs the lifeforce in the blood to keep them under his control. A bargaining chip if you will." The Chronicler explained. So that's why he was sucking our blood? So his shadow buddies would stay loyal? It made some sense, the shadows could take lifeforce without having to wrestle with people's wills. And it had the added bonus of keeping the shadow's existence discreet so Red would have the element of surprise. "So if we destroy the blood crystals, Red will lose control of the shadows right?" Spyro asked. "Indeed, they will have no reason to obey him if they aren't benefiting from it. However, Red can always forge more. Which is why you need to destroy the crystal he wears around his neck, it is what allows him to craft them. Without it he cannot erect any more." The Chronicler explained closing the book.

So that's it? We just walk up to the bastard, smash his bling bling, and we win? It sounded easy on paper, but in practice it would be allot less simple, since I highly doubt Red's going to be very willing to let us literally smash his only chance at vengeance into tiny pieces. "Alright sounds like a plan." I said confidently.

The Chronicler looked surprised for some reason. "What?" I asked. "Matt, you and your friends have served your purposes. I would think you'd wish to return home now." The Chronicler said, you know, he was right, we did exactly what the Chronicler wanted us to do, Spyro was still alive, and they had a plan to stop Red to boot! We could walk out right now and go back to our lives.

But I didn't want to.

Spyro was my friend now, and so where his friends, I wasn't going to bail on them now! Not when they're about to fight for the fate of the world! "No way, I'm seeing this through to the end." I said sternly. "Matt, you don't have to. I don't want to put your lives in danger if I don't have to." Spyro objected. "But I do, Spyro you're my friend, what kind of friend would I be if I bailed on you when you needed me the most? You and I are gonna take it home." I said proudly offering a fist bump, Spyro just sort of stared at my fist, not knowing what to make of the gesture. "It's a fist bump dude." I said. Spyro seemed to be able to put two and two together and bumped his fist into mine.

"If Matt's in then so am I." Dean said. "I'm in too man! All for one and one for all!" Andy said excitedly. "Well someones gotta keep you idiots for killing yourselves, so I guess I'm in too." Kate said. I could see the Chronicler smile. "Very well then, I will come fetch you when your quest is at it's end." The Chronicler said. "Then we must make haste, doubtless Red is beginning his plans." Terrador said.

Well, looks like I was about to go save the world, and my teachers said I'd never amount to anything...

Ha! Proved them wrong.

* * *

**A/N- Hooray! Everyone's friends again! But will Matt and friends be able to help Spyro save the world?! Stay tuned dear readers!**


	9. A City In Flames Part 1

**Chapter 9: A City In Flames Part 1**

* * *

_**Unspecified Location- 3:39 PM**_

* * *

Well now that everyone was on the same page, I felt a bit more confident going after Red. However of course I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about taking Red on directly. I still had a very basic understanding of my fire breath. And somehow I doubted Red would have that much trouble taking me out if I screwed up. In fact I'm pretty sure out of the eight of us Spyro and Cynder were the ones who stood the best chance. They had **allot** more battle experience than we did. Hell the only fights I've been in where when I was playing Mortal Kombat, and I don't think video game skills are going to be much use here. Call it a hunch.

"So what do we do first?" Spyro asked Terrador. "For now we head back to Warfang, Red isn't going to be an easy fight, and I want you all to be prepared." Terrador said, you know last time I saw Warfang, it was kinda on fire. Who knows what condition it was in now, but Terrador was right, we did need to be prepared. Going in guns blazing was just going to result in allot of dead stupid dragons.

The hilarious length of the flight made me realize just how far from Warfang we had gone, I guess that's why The Chronicler rarely got visits, no one was willing to kill them selves trying to travel there. At least we weren't walking this time, which was good because it seemed to take less energy to flap wings then to walk everywhere. Weird sure but I'll take it.

However, when we drew closer to Warfang something wasn't quite right, I noticed allot of black specks flying away from it, I assumed they were dragons, but why would they be flying away? Soon however I got my answer, it seems in our absence Warfang had devolved into pure pandemonium as several citizens where screaming and running away. I could already see there were shadows running around, hijacking dudes bodies to slaughter other dudes. And the ones that weren't running and screaming were looting, because forget the horrible abominations possessing everyone and slaughtering thousands, I really need some extra fruit! Morons...

"By the Ancestors..." Terrador said in shock. "Dude, what **happened**?!" Dean asked. "It appears the shadows have been quite busy since we left Warfang." Cyril responded. You know, maybe they should have thought about this before they left the dragon city unattended? But whatever, I guess they thought Red had taken his friends with him when he bailed. "We have to stop this! The whole city will be rubble if we don't!" Spyro said dive bombing into the city. Well that's all well and good Spyro but we have no clue how we're gonna do that! Screw it, I guess I'll just have to make it up as I go along.

I flew in after the looters, because this was such a stupid time to be doing this I couldn't let it go on. I shot a fire ball in between them intending on spooking them, or at least getting their attention. "What are you nitwits doing?! Get out of here! Or do you want to get your bodies hijacked by evil demons?" I said once I did have their attention. "M... maybe he's right... I don't wanna get killed Kuvo..." One of the looters said putting the treasure chest he had down. "Shut up Feran! He just wants this stuff for himself!" The other looter said indignantly.

These two were seriously more concerned with gold than the horrible monstrosities attacking the city? For real? Why am I even bothering? These two are so stupid they probably ate lead paint chips in their spare time. "B... but you saw those things! What the did to Taven! You can take this stuff if you want but **I** am out of here!" The first looter said before turning tail and running. At least **he** had the good sense to realize it wasn't worth it. "Coward! I'm not willing to leave all this gold behind! I'll never get another opportunity like this again!" The other looter said going right back to taking all the valuables he could carry.

Is this seriously the hill you wanna die on chuckles? Whatever, I didn't have time to waste on a mole too stupid to realize that gold isn't worth much when your **dead**. So I left, I had shadows to deal with anyway.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Dude I had never seen so many freaked out dudes in my life man. It was pure chaos! I did my best to stop the possessed dudes from wasting the other ones by trapping them in rocks. Each one yelling in disapproval as I did this. They were still possessed but at least now they couldn't hurt anyone.

However then suddenly I felt something hard strike me in the head. My vision blurred and my head was spinning but I shook it off to see that it was a possessed cheetah-dude with some kind of board as a weapon. "Kill him!" The possessed cheetah ordered his bros. Suddenly I was swarmed by possessed dudes, I tried to hold them off with earth shots but they just kept coming. "Dude! Back off man!" I pleaded as I tried to hold them off. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by some kind of black mist thing. Oh man! Did one of the shadow dudes get me?

"NO DON'T POSSESS ME DUDE! I like having control of my body!" I cried before I felt something clutch my snout. "Shut up Andy! Or do you **want** them to kill you?" I heard Cynder say. I nodded, not really able to say anything with Cynder holding my mouth shut. We slowly moved along, making me realize Cynder was controlling the black mist that surrounded us. "What is this stuff?" I asked since Cynder had released her grasp on my mouth so we could walk. "It's one of my shadow powers. I don't exactly have the typical dragon elements." Cynder explained.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Stupid looters! The little twerps were everywhere! Snaking anything they could, I would have ignored them if they didn't feel the need to get in the way all the time! Electricity was a fickle thing and these nitwits kept getting in the line of fire! I really shouldn't care too much, if they wanted their Darwin Awards that badly then so be it! But then the looters became the least of my problems, as I found myself scooped up by a possessed dragon like an Owl would to a mouse.

"HEY! Let me GO!" I protested as I struggled to break free. "The master wishes you dead, and dead you shall be!" The possessed dragon said before getting ready to slam me into a building. In my panic I shot a lightening bolt at him causing him to scream and let me go. I caught myself before I could fall, and turned to see that the shadow had left the dragon. But I couldn't see it anywhere. Did I kill it? Okay that's something to take note of, lightening shots can unposses people. Good to know.

I turned to see Spyro was being tailed by a swarm of possessed dragons. Dodging various breath elements shot by said possessed dragons. I shot a lighting bolt at the horde electrocuting the shadows out of them. "They don't seem to like electricity very much." I said as I flew up to the purple dragon. "Volteer did say electricity would be just as useful against them as fire. We should find any possessed people as we can and free them." Spyro said, I nodded and we both flew off to start zapping people.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

"Out out OUT! This city is not safe anymore!" Cyril ordered as he tried to get as many of the possessed civilians out of the city as possible. He and I had been rounding up people to evacuate Warfang before more bodies could pile up. Of course some citizens objected to this, claiming friends and family members were still in the city. "Dean do give me a hand! These people are getting restless!" Cyril told me.

I nodded and helped Cyril create an ice barricade around the evacuated civilians. "You can't do this to us!" One mole protested. "I apologize, but this is necessary! We'll free you all after we're done dealing with the shadows, but until then I need to make sure you all stay put!" Cyril explained to them. He then turned to me. "Dean I need you to stay here and make sure they stay where they are. I'm going into the city to find more unpossessed civilians." Cyril ordered me before flying off.

I sat there perched on the top of the ice wall. Occasionally blowing my ice breath to keep it from melting. However it didn't take long for some idiot to try to climb the ice wall. "Aw crap! We've got a runner!" I exclaimed as I rushed to stop him. I hit him with a snow ball sending him tumbling back to the ground. "Dude really?! Do you **want** to die man?" I asked, not understanding why these nimrods **wouldn't** want to be as far away from the evil monsters as possible. "This isn't fair! We've done nothing wrong but yet you keep us locked up like prisoners!" A Cheetah objected. "Dude we're trying to keep you guys from getting yourselves **killed**! So just sit down, shut up, and wait until this is over and we can free you!" I said, making it clear I wasn't changing my mind on this.

However then they started to throw rocks at me! "Ow! OW! Cut it out! DUDE!" I cried as they continued to pelt me. Man what was these people's problem?! I get that it sucks to be trapped in an ice prison, but why would you **ever** want to go **back** to the city overrun by demons?! Suddenly a loud boom was heard, making the ground shake and the citizens to thankfully stop pelting me with rocks. I looked to see Terrador had slammed his tail onto the ground, and he was now flying up to where the citizens could see him. "That's ENOUGH! You will stay in that prison until the shadows have been dealt with! This is not to punish any of you, this is for **your** safety! Any one who objects to this will have to deal with me! Is that understood?" Terrador lectured, the citizens stayed quiet, not willing to incur the wrath of the Earth Guardian.

"Thanks man, I thought they were gonna riot for a second there." I thanked him. "It was no trouble Dean, these citizens needed to be calmed. I just hope we don't have to keep them there long." Terrador replied. Yeah, I don't think I can take many more rocks to the face.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Me and Kate had managed to get quite a few people freed from the shadow's control. Of course we had to be careful we didn't kill the citizens themselves, just zap them enough to kill the shadows within. "How many of these yahoos are there?!" Kate asked before firing another lightening bolt. "Who knows, I'm sure Red would have made sure to bring as many as he could spare. Warfang's a big city, with allot of people in it." I told Kate before shooting my own lightening bolt.

I could see Cyril in the distance with several unhappy civilians clutched in his arms. "Cyril! We've found out how to free the people from the shadow's control!" I said as he approached. "Yes yes that's nice and all, but if you hadn't noticed I have several unruly citizens to evacuate here! I have little time to chit chat!" Cyril brushed off as he sped by. Well yeah, that did seem to be a bit more important, the less people still in the city the better.

"Come on, there's still more shadows to kill." I told Kate who nodded and we both flew off to find more shadows to take out.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Stupid shadows! Stupid Red and his stupid face! I was **so** looking forward to kicking his butt later! Me and Ember had been trying to kill as many of these stupid shadows as we could, which was kinda hard since they didn't spend allot of time outside of their hosts. "FLAME LOOK OUT!" Ember cried, I turned to see a possessed cheetah about to cave in my skull with a board. I rolled out of the way before he could hit me. However then the cheetah looked towards Ember, before the shadow left him. "A fresh body for me to take... do not be afraid little dragon, you will be one with us soon..." The shadow cooed as it inched towards her. "FLAME! Help me!" She cried as if drew closer.

"EMBER! NO! Get away from her!" I screamed before shooting a jet of fire right at it, I didn't stop, I wanted to be sure it was dead. After a while I finally stopped to see it was indeed dead. Ember instantly ran up to me and embraced me. "Thank you Flame! I was so scared!" She sobbed. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I said reassuringly. Suddenly a large black mist approached us, I took an aggressive stance and Ember hid behind me. However I lowered my guard when the mist disappeared revealing Cynder and Andy. "Don't do that! I thought you two were shadows!" I said in anger. "Oh please Flame, we both know you can't take me in a fight." Cynder teased, you know she can be a real pain sometimes, I don't really know what Spyro saw in her.

"Dude is Ember okay? She looks kinda freaked out." Andy asked, I looked to Ember who's eyes where still wet from the tears she cried when she was attacked. "She almost got possessed by one of the shadows." I explained. "Bummer..." Andy commented, you know sometimes I feel like I need an "Andy to Dragon" translation guide, what the hell does "bummer" mean anyway? Or dude? Or 90% of the other weird things that come out of that guy's gob? I guess it's just a human thing.

"I'm okay, Flame saved me." Ember said timidly. "Well if he didn't I'd have to kick his little ass for it." Cynder said mockingly. Again, what does Spyro see in her? "Dude isn't that kinda harsh bra?" Andy asked, I think. "Shut up Andy." Cynder said sternly. However suddenly the ground began to shake. "Dude! Was that an earthquake man?!" Andy asked.

It wasn't an earthquake, we weren't lucky enough for it to be an earthquake! I looked up to see that, somehow, someway, the shadows had managed to possess a HYDRA! Where the heck did they find a hydra?! They lived in a completely different region! And it wasn't a small one either, it was HUGE! Hydras themselves were pretty much dragon's beefy, deformed, multi-headed cousins. They were stupid as heck, feral, and butt ugly to boot. "Uhh... wh... what is that thing?" Andy asked clearly terrified. "A hydra, a really REALLY big hydra!" Cynder answered.

I also managed to see that something was running away from it screaming like a girl. But from a distance it was hard to make out what it was...

* * *

A hydra?! What the hell was a **hydra** straight outta Greek mythology doing **here**?! I had the misfortune of running into it after I had left the idiot looter to do his idiot looter thing. This thing was HUGE and it wanted me dead, it wanted me dead right now! I could tell that the shadows had control over the thing. So negotiation wasn't an option, I was a tiny little fire dragon that used to be a scrawny 17 year old skate punk so there was no way I could fight the thing either, so my only option was to run away screaming like a school girl hoping I would either lose it or run into someone who **could** fight it.

And thank goodness, I found someone! Flame, Ember, Cynder, and Andy were all gathered around, looking in horror at the little friend I had brought along. "Where the hell did you manage to run into a HYDRA?!" Cynder asked me. "It was just sitting there in the city! The shadows must have found it and brought it along for the invasion!" I said nearly out of breath, we all flinched when we heard the hydra roar. "Go...go...go...go." Flame repeated ushering us away before the hydra tried to stomp on us like a bunch of bugs.

We hid in an alleyway, one that the hydra couldn't fit in thanks to it being so goddamn huge. "Okay we need a plan here!" Cynder said. "Plan?! What plan?! Do you see that thing?! It's a building with FEET! How the hell do we plan to take **that** abomination down?!" I asked, panicking over the horrifying monster that wanted to make us a permanent part of Warfang's streets. "And what do you suggest Matt? We sit here and wait for it to kill us? These buildings aren't going to hold it back forever!" Cynder snapped. And as if to emphasize her point a piece of rubble bonked Andy on the head.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Me and Kate stopped when we heard a very loud roar, we turned to see a Hydra of all things was attacking a pair of buildings, clearly trying to get at something in between them. "Is that... is that a f***ing hydra?!" Kate asked. "It's trying to get at something! Come on! Someone might need our help!" I said before making a b-line for the hydra. "Are you crazy?! We can't take that thing!" Kate protested. "We have to! You can fly off if you want, but I'm going to stop that thing before it destroyed the city!" I said, Kate signed. "Hold on there deathwish, I'm coming too." Kate said, well it was good to know I wouldn't be fighting the thing alone.

I just hope that we could take it down before it killed whatever it was that it was trying to kill...

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry that I had to cut this one off, but if I did the whole mess in Warfang in one chapter we'd be here forever, and this seemed like a good spot to leave off.**

**Until next chapter people, watch out for hydras, there's one in my backyard who won't leave me alone!**

**Hydra: *Roars***

**Shut up! If you want to stay here you better start paying rent you freeloader! I don't care how many heads you have! This ain't a bed and breakfast!**

**Hydra: *Flips me off***

**Okay that tares it... *grabs a huge ass sword* Until next time kids! Come here you overgrown iguana! Don't run! I wanna be your friend! *slashing noises***


	10. A City In Flames Part 2

**Chapter 10: A City In Flames Part 2**

* * *

_**Warfang- 4:27 PM**_

* * *

Our time was running short, these buildings weren't going to hold that hydra back much longer. We were pinned, if we tried to run out the other side we might have a little more time, the hydra had no wings so it couldn't fly over the buildings to run after us. However it wouldn't take long for it to find a way around. It could probably just climb over come to think of it. "We can't stay here forever! We need to at least get out of here before that hydra sends these buildings crumbling on top of us!" Cynder said.

Suddenly we heard another roar and a loud crash, something had knocked the hydra off the buildings. "W...what happened?" Andy asked. "I don't know, you think it might have fallen off?" Ember asked still cowering behind Flame. "No... something knocked it off." Cynder said. Just then two familiar dragons landed in the alleyway, it was Spyro and Kate. "Well, what are the odds?" Kate said as she approached. "Are you guys alright?" Spyro asked. Well aside from almost being CRUSHED I'm pretty good.

"A little shaken, but we'll be fine." Cynder stated. However our little conversation would have to wait, as the hydra had gotten back to it's feet, and was still quite intent on killing us. Spyro and Kate both shot lightening at the thing. Which hurt it slightly but not enough to deter it. "Dude I think it would be a smarter idea to run!" I said. Spyro turned to me. "And let it run loose in the city?! No way we have to stop this thing!" Spyro yelled, clearly pissed that I even suggested that. Well excuse me for not wanting to die horribly!

Was I the only one who saw this as a bad idea?! I can't be the only one who sees this right? But Spyro was anything if not a boy scout. And he did have a point, Warfangs already taken enough punishment without this thing stomping about like freaking Godzilla. Although knowing our luck I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up having to go toe to toe with The King or Monsters at some point.

So me knowing how pointless it was to try to talk Spyro out of doing this decided to try to at least lend a hand. I shot a fire ball at the thing knocking it off the building again. "We need to spread out! It can't attack us if it can't reach us." Cynder suggested. So we took flight, going off in multiple directions. I had no clue if this thing had breath elements but considering it's response to us taking flight was to swat uselessly at us I was gonna say no.

I kept on the thing, blowing fire on it as I swooped by. I wondered if it did the thing it does in Greek Mythology where if you cut it's head off it just grows more? I don't think I wanna find out. Besides if it **did** do that I think Cynder would throttle me for making this already bad situation even worse. Truth be told Cynder kinda scared me, she had that sort of aura to her that told you never to mess with her if you're fond of all your limbs being attached.

I stopped when I heard a scream, I looked down to see that the hydra had managed to get Andy in one of it's many maws. "ANDY!" I cried, I could already see he was bleeding quite a bit from the hydra's sharp teeth digging into his body. If I didn't get him out of there he'd be dead! I shot fire ball after fire ball at the hydra like an online Street Fighter player. However this did nothing to get the hydra to let Andy go. I could see that Spyro had noticed Andy's predicament too as he was trying to pry the hydra's mouth open.

Unfortunately Spyro didn't quite have the muscle power to accomplish this alone. I swooped in and dug my claws into it's upper and lower lips, pushing down on it's jaw with my hind legs. "Keep it up! I think it's opening!" I heard Spyro shout from the other side. "H..Hurry! I...I can't feel my wings man!" Andy pleaded. Then I felt something very sharp clamp onto my tail, one of the hydra's heads had bitten down on my tail and was trying to get me off so it could kill Andy in peace. I tried to hang on, I didn't mind the idea of losing my tail since I wouldn't even have it when I turned back into a human. But that didn't make it hurt any less. I could tell it was fully intent on ripping my tail off too as it pulled and pulled, either that or it **really** wanted Andy to die.

However it's grip was loosened by Cynder hitting it with what could only be described as goo. But I wasn't going to complain, I got to keep my tail after all. Even if it did hurt like hell.

* * *

Whatever it was that had been keeping Matt from prying the hydra's maw open had apparently gone away as he was right back to helping, I could see that Flame, Kate, and Cynder were doing their best to keep the hydra's other heads busy while we tried to free Andy. Andy's face was on my side of the hydra's head, I could see him fighting to stay conscious. "Dude... I don't... I don't think I can make it..." Andy said weakly. "Don't you even think about dying on us! I won't let you! You're going to make it out of this!" I snapped at him. I wasn't going to lose anyone here, I would never forgive myself if Andy died here, if anyone did.

"Hang on Andy! You're almost out!" Matt shouted. We had managed to pry it open enough to where Andy could get out, but he was too weak to move. Thankfully Cynder took initiative and scooped Andy out of the hydra's mouth before it could force it's jaws closed again. Me and Matt quickly got out of there before it could chomp on us too. "You son of a bitch I'll make you pay for trying to kill my friend!" Matt screamed in anger before hitting the hydra head on with a fire blast. It roared in pain as the flames burned one of it's many faces.

I took the opportunity to hit it right in it's open mouth with my electric breath, intending on killing the shadow inside the hydra. It seemed to work as I heard familiar scream of a dying shadow. The hydra then collapsed, unconscious. "Well, that went well." Sparx commented. I shook my head and flew back down to the others, I could see Cynder had laid Andy on the ground and everyone was looking him over. I slowly moved in, unsure if I wanted to see what had become of one of my human friends.

And I was right, Andy was in a bad way, he had several puncture wounds along his underbelly, his breathing haggered and weak, blood dripping from his mouth. However most troubling of all was his right wing, it was broken, a mess of torn flesh and snapped wing bone. "I'm alright... kahk! I'm okay..." Andy insisted while coughing. "We have to get him out of here, he's in no condition to fight." Cynder said. I looked to see that Matt was horrified, seeing what had become of one of his best friends, I could imagine how hard it was for him to see Andy like this.

Cynder scooped Andy up on her back and flew off with the injured human dragon. "DAMMIT!" I head Matt curse. I looked to see Matt had punched a wall. "How could I let that happen?! Why didn't I keep an eye on him?!" Matt said. "Matt there wasn't anything you could have done." Kate said trying to comfort him. "Bullsh**! Andy's my friend and I let that son of a bitch maim him!" Matt gritted through his teeth. "Matt, this is unfortunately something that happens sometimes, it's why I didn't want you guys to come along. But we can't be beating ourselves up right now! We have bigger things going on than Andy right now!" I told him

"OH! So Andy's not important to you?! As long as the city's okay who gives a damn what happens to my friends is that it?!" Matt snapped at me. "It's not like that Matt! I'm worried about him too! I'm saying we need to keep our focus so that that doesn't happen to anyone else!" I snapped back, I know Matt's upset, I would be too if I was in his position, but he was letting his emotions get the better of him. "My friend is injured! Possibly DYING! And I'm not allowed to be upset about that?!" Matt yelled. "I'm saying you need to get a hold of yourself! Blaming yourself and lashing out at me isn't going to help anyone!" I said.

"Spyro's right Matt, I'm not any happier about what happened to Andy than you are, but all you're doing by lashing out is making yourself look like a jackass!" Kate said backing me up. "We're all worried about Andy Matt, but he wouldn't want us to fight like this either." Ember stated. Matt stayed silent, looking sadly to the ground. "It's going to be okay Matt. Cynder will get Andy the help he needs. We just need to keep our heads." I explained.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

I managed to get Andy out of the city, I could feel the blood from his wounds dripping down my sides as I carried him. I'm sure with a few spirit gems and some rest he'd recover, but I doubt he'd be able to fly again with his wing as damaged as it was. I guess since he was human it wouldn't matter much, unless humans had them too but I doubted that. When I got outside Warfang's walls a giant wall of ice instantly caught my eye. I looked to see Dean was on top of it. Occasionally using his ice breath to keep it from melting.

"Cynder, what happened?" Terrador asked as he saw me approaching. "We ran into a hydra, Andy got injured pretty bad." I explained. I set Andy down and Terrador looked him over. "He's in no condition to fight. And he'll probably never fly again, but at least he's not dead. Get some spirit gems, hopefully we can at least get him in condition to walk." Terrador said. I nodded and ran off to get some, hopefully before Andy bled out.

Andy may have been an idiot, but he was a well meaning idiot, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy his company, he kept things light and wasn't an ass about it like Sparx. It was hard seeing someone like that in that kind of condition. But as long as I got these spirit gems, he'd recover. I finished gathering the gems and rushed back to where I left Andy and Terrador. At this point it seemed that Dean had noticed Andy's injured state and had rushed down to see him. "Dean you okay?" I asked. "Yeah man... it's just... not easy seeing him like this." Dean said sadly.

"He'll recover Dean, thankfully that hydra didn't do any serious damage, he's lucky he survived." Terrador said. "I'll be happier if and when he wakes up." Dean replied. I personally had hoped our battle against Red and his forces would have gone better than this, but at least no one was killed and the city was evacuated.

* * *

_**Later**_

_**Outside Warfang- 6:33 PM**_

* * *

The city was safe at last, Cyril had managed to get the remaining civilians out of the city. And since everyone know where everyone was they could be let out of Cyril's little ice prison. However Andy still hadn't woken up yet. Cynder had told me that they had done all they could to help him, and I believed that. But I still felt like this was all my fault, if I had taken Ignitus' offer to go home when he did, Andy would have never have gotten hurt. How could I have been so naive to think that none of us would have gotten hurt? Or maybe it wasn't me being naïve, but arrogant, thinking I was untouchable, that Red couldn't hurt me. I'm such an idiot.

If Andy died, it was my fault, and I'd have to carry that guilt on my shoulders for the rest of my life, Spyro did his best to convince me it wasn't my fault, but I knew he was full of it. It **was **my fault! He wouldn't even **be** in this stupid world if it wasn't for me. I should have just left that crystal on the roof of the RV... the thrill of adventure wasn't worth losing my best friends. "Any change?" I asked Volteer who had been watching over Andy. "No... not yet." Volteer told me. That figured...

"Matt, are you alright?" Volteer asked with concern. "No... my friend is dying and it's my stupid fault for dragging him along, I should have taken Ignitus up on his offer... at least then he'd be safe." I said. "Now hold on just a second Matt! Do not talk like that, there is no possible way you could have predicted this outcome." Volteer said slightly pissed at my current emoness. "It doesn't change the fact that I could have prevented this from happening! I put all my friends in danger like an idiot! I didn't even consider the idea that they could get killed!" I yelled, I didn't want to be pandered to, I knew I f**ked up.

Suddenly a shot of lightening landed in front of my with a loud crack. "That is quite enough! Spyro had told me you blamed yourself, for what became of Andy but I didn't think it was **this** bad! You offered to stay and fight because you cared about us, you wanted to be sure we would all survive this predicament. That was a very noble thing for you to do and don't you dare think different! Andy knew the risks when he agreed, they all did. But they went along regardless because they knew it was the right thing to do. And so did you." Volteer lectured.

I just stood there, stunned that the usually kind and gentle Volteer had lashed out at me, he shot a freaking lightning bolt at me! Even when he was pissed I lied to him and the others he didn't shoot lighting at me! "Instead of beating yourself up over this, you should be proud that you and Spyro saved him before he got hurt any worse than he did. I understand it hurts you to see your friend in such a horrible condition, but I will not sit here and watch you torment yourself over things that are out of your power! I've seen far too much of that in my time." Volteer said before going back to Andy.

However, then I heard a groan, I turned to see that Andy was stirring. He was alive! Oh god he was alive! "Welcome back Andy, how do you feel?" Volteer asked. "Better than I was man." Andy said in his usual cheery tone. "Andy... Andy I'm so sorry I put you into this position! I-" I began before Andy stopped me. "Dude what are you talking about?" He asked. "Y...you're joking right? I was the idiot that decided to have us fight this battle remember?" I told Andy, not entirely sure why he didn't think I was at least a little at fault here. "But I'm okay now, so no worries... you need to chillax bro." Andy laughed.

I don't know if I wanted to hug him, or deck him for making me worry about him! "Andy, if you want to bail out now, I'll take you to the White Isle and have the Chronicler take you back." I offered him, it was the least I could do for him after all. "No way man! Goin' home would be no fun if you guys aren't there with me. Besides, I wanna see this through to the end dude. All for one and one for all remember?" Andy said, I can't believe Andy sometimes, even after nearly dying he was still willing to see this through with the rest of us.

Everyone soon learned that Andy had recovered, everyone happy our beanie wearing nimrod was still with us. However, we had to tell him his wing wouldn't heal properly, and he couldn't fly again. He seemed saddened by that, but Andy wasn't one to mope, so he shrugged it off. Just like he always did. "Matt, can I talk to you for a second?" Spyro asked me. "Uhh... sure..." I said, so Spyro pulled me aside and when we were a good enough distance away from everyone...

"I want you to go back home." Spyro said plainly. I was stunned, he was just so... direct about it. "Wh...what?" I asked. "Matt I mean it, Andy almost died, and like I said back at the White Isle, I don't want to put your lives at risk if I don't have to. I know you want to help, but I can't risk your lives like this! It's not right and you know it's not! Please, I'm asking you as a friend, just go home, this is our fight, not yours." Spyro pleaded. I just stood there, silent, not even sure if I was really even hearing this. "I can't." I said simply. "Matt!" Spyro snapped. "Andy doesn't want to go, and I doubt the others do to. Maybe you're right, maybe I should go back, but my friends are willing to risk their lives for this, so I am too." I explained.

Spyro just glared at me, I could tell he wasn't going to give me a choice in this, that he was more than willing to drag us kicking and screaming back to The Chronicler. "What's going on here?" Cynder asked. "Spyro's trying to get me to go back home." I said bitterly. "Spyro!" Cynder said astonished. "I don't want them to get hurt if they don't have to! Andy almost died Cynder! I couldn't live with myself if someone got killed needlessly!" Spyro said. "Spyro, you always have to play the hero don't you? Why can't you just let people help you when they want to?" Cynder asked. "Cynder..." Spyro said before being shushed by Cynder. "I remember you told me to leave when we were fighting Malefor. But I didn't, and neither is Matt or his friends." Cynder explained.

However what happened next came right out of nowhere. Cynder gave Spyro a kiss. Right on the lips, of course this looked silly when dragons were doing it but still. Where the hell did this come from?! I felt awkward just standing there. "Wh...what was that for?" Spyro asked just as shocked as I was. "You know what that was for. I know you have a thing for me." Cynder said giggling. It was alien seeing Cynder act so much like a girl. Okay she **was** a girl, but she was usually very tough and tomboyish. "H...how did... how?" Spyro stuttered. "You weren't very good at hiding it." Cynder said. "I didn't think you felt the same way." Spyro said. "Spyro, I told you I loved you before you reconstructed the dragon realms, but I too was too scared to confess. Then Andy told me how you felt." Cynder said. Dammit Andy! I knew I shouldn't have told him! Dude couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it!

"Uhh... do you two need some... alone time?" I asked feeling kinda awkward watching them have a moment. "Oh! Sorry Matt. Forgot you were there for a minute." Cynder said. "Yeah I'll give you two a moment..." I said walking off, I don't know if Cynder was flaky as hell, or a tactical genius by using Spyro's hero freakout to confess her love and get him off my back at the same time.

I know I should have considered Spyro's offer, but after hearing how willing Andy still was to help out, it felt wrong to turn tail now. I had to see this through to the end, like Andy said.

All for one and one for all...

* * *

**A/N- *Comes in covered in blood with a dripping sword* Finally got rid of that freeloading hydra! That'll teach him to take up space in my backyard!**

**Anyway, yeah you guys knew I wouldn't kill off Andy, I'm too much of a softy to do that to you guys. There certainly were allot of emo moments in this chapter weren't there? Well I guess they're justified given the circumstances.**


	11. Of Hornets and Squirrels

**Chapter 11: Of Hornets and Squirrels**

* * *

_**Forest-6:23 AM**_

* * *

I had never slept so good in my life, after having to fly to and from the White Isle, deal with Terrador's asshole side the whole way, drop into Warfang to fight shadows and a goddamn hydra, and almost lose Andy, I think it was fair to say I had earned that rest. However the morning was super awkward, Spyro was still very intent on me taking my friends and going home. Despite the fact I told him a million times I wasn't going to. Hell he even tried to drag me off to the White Isle while I was asleep! I get that he doesn't want us to get hurt, but this is becoming downright comical! And here I was hoping that Cynder had gotten to him last night, I guess nothing comes between Spyro and being the hero. Not even a girlfriend.

Yeah he and Cynder were officially an item now, I think, it's complicated, Cynder had said they had started their relationship but Spyro was more preoccupied with getting us to go home than actually **dating** her. She says that's just how he is, that he'd sooner lop his arms off than allow a friend to be in danger if he felt it unnecessary. And I'd believe that given his numerous attempts to drag me or one of my friends to the White Isle.

So of course, I was avoiding Spyro at this point, I had given up trying to reason with him hours ago. I decided to check up on Andy, how while he was able to walk, he couldn't fly and according to Terrador wouldn't be able to fly ever again. "Hey Andy, how are you holding up?" I asked him. "I'm good, although I don't know what's up with Spyro, dude keeps trying to drag me off to the Chronicler." Andy replied, yeah I should have known Andy would be his prime target. "He wants us to go back home, he's afraid something like what happened to you will happen to the rest of us and wants us to go home so he'll be sure we're safe." I explained to him. "Oh... have ya tried talking to him?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, like five hundred times, dude won't budge. He's hell bent on keeping us out of this fight." I answered recalling my numerous failed attempts to get him to back off. My thoughts were interrupted by the loudest snoring I'd ever heard in my life! It was like a chorus of angry bears suddenly surrounded us or something. "The hell is that?" I asked about the noise. "Oh, that's Terrador, dude's a massive snorer man, I'm shocked anyone can sleep with him around." Andy explained.

I looked around and sure enough there the earth guardian was, passed out over yonder creating earthquakes with his snoring. "Dude dude, that reminds me, I'm totally pulling a prank on Flame..." Andy said excitedly. "What are you doing to Flame Andy?" I asked worriedly, Andy was infamous when it came to pranks, I once woke up in my underwear in a monkey cage at the zoo. Only to learn later that Andy had dragged my mattress off my bed, all the way to the local zoo as a joke.

"BEEEES!" I heard flame scream from a distance. "Dude!" I exclaimed. "I put a hornet's nest on his head dude." Andy said laughing. I rushed over to see what had become of poor Flame. I arrived on the scene to find Flame running and screaming from a swarm of hornets. "WHHHHHY?!" Flame cried as he ran by me. "Do I even want to know?" Cynder asked arriving on the scene. "Apparently Andy decided to pull a prank on Flame but putting a hornet's nest on his head." I explained. "That's a prank?" Cynder asked dryly. "According to Andy it is. Saddest part is this isn't even the worst thing he's done." I explained, recalling the time that he locked Dean inside a bullpen with a very pissed off bull.

**Splash!**

He both turned to see that Flame had jumped into a lake to escape the hornets. "I hope Andy was aware that Flame is terrified of bees." Cynder said. "But those were clearly hornets." I corrected. "Doesn't matter, if it has a stinger, Flame's deathly afraid of it, he got stung allot as a hatchling." Cynder explained. Sure enough the hornets lost track of the little red dragon and flew off. Flame rose out of the water and looked at us with pure terror in his eyes. "A...are they gone?" Flame asked timidly. "Yes Flame, the horrible buzzing demons are gone." I responded teasingly. "Why were they attacking me?! I didn't do anything I swear!" Flame asked getting out of the water. "Andy decided to pull a prank on you. He put that hornet's nest on your head so when you woke up it'd fall off and set the hornets off." Cynder explained.

"That's not a prank! That's sadistic!" Flame exclaimed. "That's Andy, trust me he's done far worse to us over the years." I said. I had the feeling I was gonna have to keep an eye on Flame to make sure he didn't kill Andy later. I heard Andy laughing in the distance, Flame shot him a death glare as he stormed over to him. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Flame yelled. "Dude it so was!" Andy said between laughs. "Actually I have to agree with Andy, it kinda was." Cynder said, really not helping. "You don't mess with hornet's nests! There's evil in there that never sleeps!" Flame said not unlike a paranoid conspiracy theorist talking about the aliens trying to steal their thoughts. "Dude they're just bugs man, chill out." Andy waved off.

Suddenly I noticed Ember sitting in the bushes, watching Cynder with pure anger in her eyes. So while everyone else was busy teasing poor Flame I decided to see what was up. "Ember, what are you doing?" I asked her. "That evil she-dragon stole my Spyro from me! I'm plotting my revenge." Ember said not taking her eyes off of Cynder for a second. "Your revenge?" I questioned. "I haven't thought of what it will be yet, but it's coming, oh is it coming!" Ember said, I kept half expecting her to start rambling about "her precious" in a raspy voice. "Did you ever think that maybe Spyro just wasn't that into you?" I pointed out. "YOU LIE!" Ember screamed at me causing my ears to ring, well if I had ears... you know what I mean!

So I decided to back off, I could tell she was out for blood and I didn't want to be caught in the cross fire of her "revenge". Whatever that was going to be. Knowing her it'd probably just be a strongly written letter.

"What's with her?" Cynder asked startling me, I had no idea she was there until she spoke. "Apparently Ember isn't too thrilled about you and Spyro's relationship." I explained after collecting myself. "Well she can get over it." Cynder said bitterly. "She's "plotting her revenge" apparently, however not even **she** knows what that revenge entails." I added. "She can't do anything to me, she might break a claw." Cynder said mockingly. Okay now I **really** don't want to be in the middle of this!

* * *

_**Later...**_

_**Forest- 7:56 AM**_

* * *

I made sure to keep my eyes on Cynder and Ember, I kept expecting them to start mauling each other any second, and to think Ember used to be such a sweet little dragoness, but if you took her man, she wanted your head on a pike! I guess this is a perk of being single, I don't have to put up with relationship drama like this. Given that one let along two girls found me attractive, only in my dreams... "Dude Ember needs to get over Spyro, that girl is about ten seconds away from mauling Cynder like a rabid squirrel or something." Dean whispered to me. "Cynder's not helping by being snarky either." I whispered back.

I looked to Cynder and Ember who just scowled at one another like two wrestlers before a match. Meanwhile Spyro was completely oblivious to all of this, far more concerned with shipping us back to Plainsvill than anything else. "If this keeps up than we're screwed when we go up against Red." Dean pointed out, he was right of course, if Cynder and Ember kept going at each other than Red **was** going to take advantage. There was no debate about that.

The only thing I could think of that could salvage this situation was if Flame opened up to Ember about his feelings, but after being menaced by a swarm of hornets I don't think he'd be up to it. "Ah, good morning young ones." I heard Volteer sound, he being the first of the three guardians to awaken. He then noticed Cynder and Ember. "What's the matter with those two?" He asked. "Spyro and Cynder are dating and Ember's jealous." I said dryly. "Oh dear." Volteer stated with concern.

"We should get prepared to start searching for Red, preferably before he initiates another attack." Volteer told us. "You sure we should? Because I don't think we have enough room for Cynder's big fat HEAD!" Ember hissed... oh no... "Excuse me?!" Cynder snapped indignantly. "You heard me triangle head!" Ember taunted, oh no no no come on! Haven't we had enough fighting in this group? "Who are you calling fat headed pinky? At least I'm actually **useful**!" Cynder retorted. "Bitch!" Ember yelled. "Girly girl!" Cynder snapped back.

"Come on guys, we're all friends here, can't we just chill out an-" Andy began trying to break them up only for them to start growling at him causing him to back off. "Spyro is mine! Back off!" Ember snapped. "He has no interest in you Ember! So **you** back off!" Cynder snapped back. "Girls girls please! That is quite enough! We are on the verge of a war here, we have no time for petty romantic squabbles!" Volteer interjected. The two backed off, but it was clear they were still willing to come to blows at some point. The walked off in different directions. Spyro just sort of stunned at all that had just transpired.

"I didn't know that our relationship would cause so much... tension." Spyro said. "Hopefully Ember will move on. Although Cynder being a bitch to her isn't helping." I told Spyro. "Yeah I know, I should talk to her, maybe help cool her down." Spyro suggested. And... 3...2...1 "Meanwhile you should really consider going back to your world, I have no intentions on letting you and your friends get killed." Spyro added as predicted. "For the one hundredth time Spyro, I'm going with you whether you want me to or not." I said slightly annoyed. Spyro just shook his head and scampered off. Man was he stubborn.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

I don't get why Matt is so intent on coming with me, I don't want them to! I want them to go home where they'll be safe! I get that he doesn't feel right for turning tail on us , but I'd rather that than three good people and one kinda good person dying needlessly! Why won't he just listen to reason?!

Speaking of listening to reason, I had to talk to Cynder about this Ember thing, I doubt she wanted to talk about her right now, but I'd rather have her anger focused on Red and not one of our friends. "Cynder, we need to talk." I announced as I approached her. "If it's about Ember I don't want to hear it." Cynder said coldly. "Too bad, we're talking about this." I asserted, to which she simply groaned. "Cynder I need you to at least **try** to be civil with her, she'll move on eventually, but you antagonizing her isn't going to help." I explained to her. "Why should I be civil when she's so unwilling to do the same?" Cynder asked me.

"Because we're supposed to all be friends Cynder! And we have bigger things to worry about right now than Ember!" I answered her. "Cynder I love you, really I do, but please, I don't want you starting fights needlessly. Can you do that? Not for her but for me? I don't want to lose you because you're too busy focusing on Ember and not Red." I added. Cynder pondered for a moment, but then looked at me. "Alright, I'll try to be more civil with her." Cynder reluctantly agreed. "However I need you to do something for me." Cynder suddenly added. "What?" I asked.

"Stop nagging Matt and his friends to go home." Cynder said. "Cynder..." I began but was interrupted. "Spyro, they want to help, why can't you just let them? Yeah they could get hurt, but you don't think they know that? Spyro they want to help us because we're their friends. So I'll be more civil with Ember, if you promise to let Matt and friends help. Deal?" Cynder asked. I wanted to say no, I really did, I would never forgive myself if Matt and his friends died in the battle against Red.

But the more I thought about it, the more right Cynder was, they knew what they were getting into, and they were willing to face those consequences for our sake. "Alright, you win, deal." I relented. "There, now was that so hard?" Cynder said teasingly. "Shut up..." I replied before Cynder gave me a loving nuzzle.

We returned back to our camp to find that Terrador and Cyril were now awake, sort of, Cyril was still pretty groggy. "Hey guys." I greeted them. "Good morning Spyro, Cynder." Terrador greeted. "Is Cyril okay?" I asked. "Cyril is still very tired, but Terrador insists he stays awake!" Cyril said bitterly. "Don't mind him Spyro, Cyril is always irritable when he doesn't get his "beauty sleep"." Terrador said teasingly. "Shut up Terrador." Cyril said.

Meanwhile, I noticed Flame was messing with something in a tree. Confused I decided to investigate. "Flame what are you doing?" I asked. "Getting payback at Andy for that hornet's nest!" Flame said, hornet's nest? I don't think I want to know. "So what are you... wait is that Andy's hat?!" I exclaimed when I saw Andy's hat clutched in Flames claws. "Maaaaybe..." Flame said. "Give it back Flame." I told him, I don't know what Andy did to Flame, but I knew it wasn't worth... whatever the heck this was. "If he wants it he can climb up and get it." Flame said tossing the had into a squirrel's nest. "Seriously?" I asked, to which Flame simply nodded with an evil smirk on his face.

I wasn't going to indulge Flame's little prank war with Andy anymore. It was stupid and very unnecessary. So I was going to ruin his little "prank" and tell Andy were his hat was, naturally when I found him he was freaking out. "Dude! Spyro have you seen my hat?! I'm like, naked without it man!" Andy said, his panic over something as insignificant as a hat was confusing to say the least. "Flame took it, he hid it in a squirrel's nest as payback for the prank you pulled on him." I explained to him. "Dude! That's not cool man!" Andy said before going off to retrieve his missing hat.

Humans were weird, that was something I'd learned a while ago. However I'm pretty sure we dragons were just as weird to them so I guess that rendered the point moot. "So I take it you won't be nagging Matt and his friends to go home now huh?" Sparx said, "I guess, I would rather they not be in the line of fire but I guess I can't really stop them anyway. Knowing Matt he'll just follow me in anyway." I said, now realizing how futile my efforts to keep them out of this really were.

"You always were a worry wart Spyro, they'll be fine, everyone always is around you." Sparx said. "I guess." I replied, he was right, everyone did always come out alright when I was around, heck even Ignitus who I thought died wound up becoming The Chronicler, that had to count for something right? But still, after what happened to Andy, I couldn't help but worry.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I heard screamed, and speaking of Andy...

Apparently the squirrels were home when Andy tried to get his hat. And were now swarming him. "DUDE! Squirrels! Biting me! AAAAAHHHH!" Andy screamed while flailing around trying to get them off. "Behold the mighty human dragon, menaced by small woodland creatures." Sparx joked. "This coming from the guy who was eaten by a frog weed." I said, it was so easy to take pot shots at Sparx, him and his ego. "Hey that only happened once!" Sparx was quick to defend himself. "I should help him." I said approaching Andy. A small puff of fire should be enough to scare the squirrels off. And it did, I helped Andy up. "Dude I think they re-opened a few wounds... ow." Andy strained. "But I got my hat!" He added cheerfully.

I simply shook my head. Andy was always so positive, I could understand why Matt, Kate, and Dean liked him so much, he was so easy to get along with and kept things light. And in a situation like the one we were in, we kinda needed that."I think you should take this as a lesson to be careful who you prank." I told him. "Whatever man, I got my hat back, so it's all good." Andy said putting his hat back on. "Come on, the guardians are probably waiting for us so we can go hunt for Red." I told Andy, he nodded and we headed back. "Dude I think they put a few acorns in here man." Andy said removing an acorn from underneath his hat. The only response I could muster was a laugh.

* * *

**A/N- Filler? Yes but we haven't had enough comedy in a while and this IS supposed to be a "Humor/Adventure" story. Besides, after last chapter I think we all could have used a few good laughs before we start the final stretch.**


	12. The Eve Of Battle

**Chapter 12: The Eve of Battle**

* * *

_**Unspecified Forest- 10:36 AM**_

* * *

We had managed to get a decent breakfast going, Terrador had manage to score us a few fish by popping them out of the water with rock pillars, I watched as each one landed on the grassy shore, flip flopping and gasping for air, they eventually died and were ready for consumption. I have to admit, eating fish was a lot more bearable for me than the usual deer carcass, man when I got back to Plainsville I was gonna have me a good old fashion cheeseburger, I miss having food that's already prepared for me, it may be horrendously unhealthy, but at least cheeseburgers don't bleed, usually.

Of course, the fish bones were an issue, but with my sharp claws I managed to pick most of them out by hand. Of course the dragons gave me odd looks while I did this, I guess they weren't used to my finicky human ways. I was never really big on fish, but it was the best thing ever compared to what I **had** been eating as of late.

While I ate I noticed that Cynder and Ember weren't shooting stink eyes at each other anymore, I guess Spyro was able to talk her down after all. Spyro himself also seemed to have cooled down with the whole "Go home Matt" thing. I guess he finally got the message that I was seeing this through to the end. That's when I really got to thinking of what it was going to be like when we got sent back home, to be honest, part of me didn't want to go, for once in my life I felt important, like I was doing something that mattered for once instead of going with the motions like everyone else. But I **had** to go home eventually, I had a mother and sister back home, and quite frankly I miss having hands instead of paws, yeah I could still kinda hold stuff, but it was weird and awkward.

"You okay?" I heard Ember ask me, the first time she seemed like herself since she found out about Spyro and Cynder. "Just... thinking about home is all." I said. "You miss it?" She asked. "Yeah, part of me does..." I confessed. She looked at me confused for a minute. "Part of you?" She repeated in question. "Yeah, part of me doesn't want to go, this is the first time I've ever done something important. It's going to be hard going back to being a nobody." I admitted, I don't know how that sounded to her, but it was how I felt. "You won't be a nobody Matt, you're helping save our world, that's not something that'll go away." Ember said. She had a point, no one would ever know it, but I would have saved an entire world, possibly two. Not something most people can claim they've done.

"Matt, can I ask you something?" Ember asked out of the blue. "Uh, sure." I said, not sure where she was going with this. "Spyro, he doesn't really like me very much does he?" Ember asked sadly. Okay Oliver, tread very carefully here, Ember's a bit of a delicate flower, don't want to crush her soul here. "You mean in the romantic sense?" I asked, she nodded. Okay Oliver, nice and steady. "No, I don't think he does." I said as subtly as an atom bomb. Nice one Oliver, you wanna drown her kitten while your at it? Maybe kick Flame in the crotch too? Jackass. Ember looked away sadly and started to cry, yeah I crushed her soul into tiny pieces, smooth move Oliver. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you Ember." I said hoping to salvage what little I could of her crushed spirit.

"Y... you think so?" She asked, I had remembered that Flame had told me of his little crush on Ember, I couldn't tell her directly, it was better if she heard it from him, but it was something. "Yeah, who knows, he might be closer than you think." I said dropping a little hint. She looked confused for a sec, but then looked off to the side, I turned to see she was looking at Flame, who was trying to get a grip on his fish that somehow was still alive and was trying to get away from him. "Y... you mean Flame?" She asked. "Maybe." I said, still not willing to give it away. "I guess he's cute in that dorky kind of way." Ember said unsure.

"Sometimes people can surprise you." I said before taking a bite of my fish. She got up and wandered over to Flame, oh man I hope he was prepared, I think Ember's had enough emotional torment today, what with the dragon of her dreams being yoinked by Cynder.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, Flame? Matt wasn't exactly very subtle about it, I always thought of Flame as an older brother, I had no idea he had feelings for me. But then again it did explain allot of things, like why he was always so protective of me, and why, even when we were around other dragons he still felt the need to be by my side all the time. The more I thought about it, the more I seemed to warm up to the idea. "Flame?" I asked when I finally reached him, he froze, the fish managing to wiggle free back into the lake. "Y...yeah?" Flame stuttered.

"D...do you like me?" I asked, "Of course I do." Flame answered. "No I mean **like** me like me." I clarified. Flame was a bit slow sometimes, but I had a feeling this particular moment had more to do with him being nervous than anything else. "I... I... how did you find out?" He asked. "Let's just say subtly isn't Matt's forte." I replied with a smile. "Yes, I like you, I have for a while but I was too scared to ask, and you were crushing on Spyro..." Flame confessed, I couldn't believe it, all this time? And he was too scared to ask me? I had been following Spyro for over a year, and all that time I has someone pining for me right under my nose. And I was too stupid to notice.

"I... I understand if your weirded out..." Flame said, I gave him a loving nuzzle in response. "You may not be the purple dragon Flame, but you've always been my hero." I told him. It was true, ever since we met after my parents died he was always the one I turned to when I was in danger. He was my own hero, I just hadn't realized it until now. "So... are we... you know...?" Flame stammered, I giggled. "Yes Flame, we're together now." I said to him. I saw his face light up. The day I thought I lost my soul mate, and instead I had found him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Volteer said to Cyril, who just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. "Ahem, as nice as this is I think you two forget that as soon as we finish eating we begin our search for Red." Terrador pointed out. Both of us backed up with a nervous chuckle. This just got really awkward really fast.

* * *

Well that worked out swimmingly, now both Spyro and Flame managed to hook up with their dream girls, made me kinda wish I could find my own someday, oh well, I guess I've always worked as a loner anyway. More freedom that way and less drama too.

We finished our meal, and just as Terrador had said earlier we set off to go beat the tar out of Red. To be honest, I was looking forward to kicking that jerkwad's candy ass, it would be cathartic for the hell his shenanigans had put me through. But first we had to find the asshole. And according to the Chronicler the dude didn't have a set base of operations, preferring to keep moving in order to avoid being tracked down. Because of course he did, it wouldn't be nearly as infuriating if he didn't, asshole.

We all took flight, Andy having to hitch a ride on Terrador due to his wing being wrecked. "So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked Terrador, who seemed to be the one taking charge of this operation. "A large gathering of blood crystals, no doubt he'd have them close by so he could begin his plan." Terrador explained. Okay was this world just, allergic to subtlety or something? What was the point of not setting up an evil lair if you were just gonna make your position obvious as hell anyway?!

Bah! My brain hurts! Whatever, why am I complaining? At least he'll be easy to find now! We can poke plot holes in this **after** we kick his pompous ass. Oh how I would enjoy making this jackass pay for what he's done to me and my friends. "I just hope we don't arrive too late." Spyro said. "Come on Spyro, you gotta stay positive man, go with the flow ya know?" Andy said. "Andy is right Spyro, we cannot allow doubt to invade our minds on the eve of battle. We must keep our spirits high if we are to succeed." Terrador added. Hard to believe just a day ago he wanted to grind us into a fine powder and then eat Mac and Cheese on our graves.

Soon enough I managed to see it, a blood crystal the size of a goddamn football stadium just sitting there protruding through the forest like a tumor. Come on Red really? Why not just hang up a neon sign that says _"I'm here you twits! Come kick my ass!"_. Honestly this is just ridiculous! Did he seriously think we wouldn't notice the comically large blood crystal?! Either he was really cocky, are really stupid. Maybe a little of both come to think of it. "Oh gee, I wonder if he's near that giant f*** off crystal over there?" I said sarcastically. "Matt is it too much to ask you watch that tongue of yours?" Cyril asked. "Yes, yes it is." I said cheerfully like an arrogant jerk. "Regardless, you have to admit Cyril, it is kind of painfully obvious." Terrador commented. Glad to see I wasn't the only one who saw how stupid this really was.

"Perhaps we should exercise caution, he could **want** us to find him after all." Volteer pointed out, okay that actually terrifyingly made sense. It certainly fit with what I had seen of Red's personality, being so arrogant he would practically invite us to kick his door in and wreck his stuff. "I'm with Volteer here, no way this dude would be **this** obvious unless he wanted us to come here." Dean agreed. So we kept our guard up as he finally reached the worlds largest blood crystal ever. Being extra careful not to let any of our body parts touch the thing. Man I hope we didn't end up having to fight near this thing. I could imagine it becoming a major problem very quickly if that was the case.

Sure enough there he was, him in all his red, butt ugly glory. He was gawking at his blood crystal like a kid who had just got that toy he always wanted, I kept expecting him to start making out with it. He then noticed our approach. "Ah, it seems as though I have visitors." Red said so sickly sweet I almost gagged. "This ends now Red! There's eleven of us and only one of you! Surrender now and you can still live to see tomorrow." Spyro warned. Red just laughed. "I think you've severely overestimated your numbers boy." Red said before making an all too familiar hand gesture. "Oh no!" I said realizing what he was doing.

But it was too late, blood crystals suddenly surrounded the three guardians, trapping them instantly and taking them right out of the fight. "Dammit! We can't move!" Terrador grunted in frustration. "If you don't mind Terrador I'd like to keep this between me and the children. I did say I wanted to save you three for last." Red mused. "Bastard!" Terrador cursed. "We can take him without the guardians right?" I asked Spyro. "Ancestors I hope so..." Spyro said, thanks Spyro, that made me feel **so** much better! "No then children, this game of ours is at an end, I will enjoy picking you off one by one." Red snarled.

Spyro wasted no time in firing the first shot, a good sized fireball right to the face, Red growled in pain but shook it off. He leaped up into the air and started to rain fiery death upon us. "I see you've adopted that fool Ignitus' techniques purple dragon! A shame he never showed you how a **real** master utilizes the flame!" Red taunted. I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't trying desperately not to **die.**

Dean shot rapid fire ice shards at Red, who just blocked them with a fire shield of some kind. "Please tell me this is not the best you pathetic children can do! This is almost too easy!" Red scoffed before suddenly dive bombing us, colliding with Dean before he could get out of the way. Dean flew back from the impact, tumbling ass over tea kettle across the dirt. Kate growled in anger before shooting several lightening bolts at Red, who managed to dodge each one with little to no effort before thwacking her upside the head with his tail.

Andy tried to get him with a few rock shots, but Red caught them like footballs and crushed them in his claws. He then dashed forward and grabbed Andy's bad wing. "It seems my puppets did more damage than I thought, didn't they young human?" Red asked before wrenching it with a sickening crack. Andy crying out in agony as he did this. "You son of a bitch!" I cried dashing right for him horns forward, ready to impale this asshole on my horns, however he stopped me by putting his paw on my head and pushing me back, knocking me down. "Such anger Matthew! You don't like it when I hurt your pathetic little friends do you child?" Red mused before wrenching Andy's bad wing again.

I was getting more and more pissed with every scream Andy cried. No way this jackass lives! No one tortures my friends like this and lives to tell the tale! I shot the strongest flame I could right at the guy, but the son of a bitch just blocked it with his own!

* * *

I finally realized what it was Red was doing, he was trying to rile Matt up so he'd make a mistake. So he could kill Andy and Matt at the same time! I had to get Andy away from Red, his wing was so horribly mangled it was barely still attached! Thankfully he would hopefully be fine when he returned to his human form, but I wasn't going to chance him dying of blood loss! Red was so preoccupied with Matt it left him open. I shot an earth blast right at his head, the rock hitting his skull with a satisfying crack. Finally getting the deranged dragon to release Andy's horribly mangled wing.

"Aw dude... my wing! Oh god it hurts!" Andy whimpered. I knew I shouldn't have let Andy fight! I should have known Red would be so underhanded as to pick at a weak point like that. "Andy stay calm! You're going to be okay!" I tried to reassure him, but it was clear at this point he was going into shock. I could see the panic in his eyes. I heard Red laugh, he stood facing Matt, who was furious for what he did to his friend. "You see how easy it is Matthew? For me to take away your little friends? To snuff out their meaningless lives in an instant?" Red taunted, Matt said nothing, just breathing heavily and glaring at Red with blood lust in his eyes.

"You hate me don't you Matthew? You want me to die, to suffer just like Andrew don't you? To tare me limb from limb, my pained screams a symphony to your ears. It was the same look I had when Ignitus was chosen as Fire Guardian over me... you and I are so much alike Mr. Oliver." Red explained. "I'm nothing like you you sadistic f**k!" Matt spat. "Is that so? Prove me wrong then, show me mercy, and watch as your friends die one by one." Red said with a manic glee.

Suddenly Red backhanded Matt, sending him tumbling backward. "Matt!" Dean cried rushing to his aid, only for Red to catch Dean's tail in his maw. Dean screamed as Red's teeth dug into his tail. "DEAN! RED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Matt screamed. Red had no response, instead swinging poor Dean around like a toy, blood spewing from the wound at a disturbing rate. "LET HIM GO DAMN YOU!" Matt pleaded. Red released Dean sending him sailing through the air and crashing onto the ground below. "I bet you wish you had never brought them here now don't you Matthew?! You're beginning to see it aren't you? The futility of your struggle! Tell me Matthew, are the dragons worth losing all of your friends for? I guarantee you I **will** at least manage to kill one of them. How **will** you explain it to their parents? Will they forgive you? Hehe, will you even forgive yourself?" Red taunted before stomping on Matt's back.

I couldn't watch this anymore! I wasn't going to let these good people be killed like this! I rushed Red, looking to drive my horns right through him, putting an end to his madness once and for all. However Red saw me coming, and slammed his mighty paw on my head forcing it into the ground, I could feel the pain shooting through my skull on impact. "Nice try Spyro, but not even you can protect Matthew's little friends from me." Red taunted. I tried to get out from under his paw, but my efforts only caused him to apply more pressure on my head.

"This struggle is pointless Matthew, you and your friends are doomed to die here, and no one will ever know. You're mother and sister will never truly know what became of their dear Matthew, a forgotten name among the many eroded by history, you and your friends lives reduced to a punchline." Red mocked, applying pressure on Matt's back, making an audible crack.

Suddenly a thunder bolt hit Red square in the face causing him to stumble backward. "Forget about me asshole?!" Kate shouted before shooting more tunderbolts in rapid succession. I was able to lift my head to see Matt was breathing slowly. "M...Matt... you okay?" I asked, no response. Oh no! Please don't die! Not like this! "Matt!" I shouted. This fight wasn't going well at all! Dammit why didn't he listen to me when I told him to go home?! This wasn't right! None of this was! I heard Matt cough, at least it was a sign he was still with me, but for how long? "Matt? You alright?" I asked again. He slowly moved his head towards me. "I... I'll live." He said, I breathed I sigh of relief.

"You scared me for a second there." I said. "How are we gonna beat this guy? Oh god he's gonna kill my friends!" Matt said panicking. "No he's not! I won't let that happen and neither will you! We just have to stay strong!" I told him.

Suddenly Kate came tumbling by. She struggled to get back up. "You humans certainly are tenacious creatures aren't you? But it matters little, this will be your final resting place, and there is nothing you can do to change that." Red boasted, I wasn't gonna lie, it was looking an awful lot like that would be the case. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight! I was gonna end this, one way or another!

* * *

**A/N- MEWHAHAHA! Troll Foowd cliff hangers your fight scenes!**

**Will Matt and friends be able to survive the fight against Red? Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. To Hell and Back

**Chapter 13: To Hell And Back**

* * *

_**Forest- 11:01 AM**_

* * *

Things weren't going well, at all, Red was tossing us all around like ragdolls, Andy was already out of the fight with his wing as mangled as it was. I was on my way out too since Red crushed my ribs like a styrofoam cup. I was beginning to think Spyro had a point when he said I should have taken my friends and gone home. But too late now, I doubt Red would be willing to let us cut and run, besides, I wasn't going to bail on Spyro after the hell he went through for us all. Going against the guardians themselves just to save our stupid asses from those blood crystals.

I struggled to get to my feet, I could already see that Kate and Dean were down, Cynder was trying to stop Red from crushing Flame like a red solo cup, Ember was cowering in the corner, Spyro was assisting Cynder in trying to save Flame, and I was struggling just to move. Red was allot stronger than I thought he'd be. Dude was a beast! Making us all look like tools with such little effort, now I know what a WWE jobber feels like. I think the only ones doing any real damage where Spyro and Cynder, and that was only because they had more combat experience than the rest of us. Well that and Spyro was the purple dragon, that helped.

I tried to shoot a fire ball, but nothing came out, I was out of mana, I remember Spyro telling me that dragons needed mana to use their breath elements. And I was running on fumes in that department, and of course the only crystals within reach where of the blood variety. Spyro and Cynder did eventually manage to get Flame out of Red's grasp, but Red instantly hit both of them with his tail sending them flying. He then turned his eyes towards me. "So you still wish to fight eh Matthew? Still willing to die for the vary dragons that turned their backs on you? How adorable." Red mocked before slowly inching towards me, I wanted to run, but I was so beat to hell I couldn't even do that much. He grabbed me by the throat, lifting me into the air. "Your interference is at it's end Matthew, you actually thought you could stop me didn't you? Well now you know that I am your superior!" Red said before slamming me onto the ground.

I was fighting to stay conscious at this point, my body was in so much pain I could barely even breath without it hurting. "You feel it don't you boy? Death's cold hand reaching out to you? Don't resist it Matthew, there's no hope for you or your friends. Accept your death, accept you DEFEAT!" Red snarled tossing me through the air. I hit the ground with a thud, sliding against the dirt, fighting to simply stay alive. But I couldn't give up! I had to fight, I had to win, everything I knew and loved was riding on this one fight. "You certainly have an iron will don't you human? Trust me child, it will be broken along with your body in time!" Red said before swatting me like a fly. I couldn't even move at this point, I don't even want to begin to contemplate how many of my bones were broken at this point.

Red picked me up off the floor, and brought may face up to his. "What a pathetic creature you are Matthew Oliver, so willing to throw the lives of you and your friends away for a hopeless cause... what a waste." Red spat. I spit right in his face, I had no respect for this asshole, he didn't deserve it. "You must really want to die human, you should know better than to spit in the face of a dragon as great as I!" Red growled. I laughed weakly. "What reason do you have to laugh?!" Red snapped. "You really... thought you deserved... to be the fire guardian?... after all I've seen of you... any one with a brain can see why the picked... Ignitus over you." I said weakly, if I was going to die, I was taking his pride down with me, I meant what I said too, this dude wasn't fit to scrub the dragon temple toilets, let alone be a guardian.

"How DARE you! You little whelp! I am ten TIMES more qualified than that fool Ignitus! I deserved that position! **I** was the superior dragon! **I** was stronger, faster, smarter than that fool!" Red snapped. "Yeah... maybe... but you didn't have the heart... you're pathetic, you've wasted... how many years... obsessing over this? That's... what's so funny... you can kill me... but it won't make you any less a whiny... entitled... little bitch..." I said weakly, that did it. I could see how pissed he was, this dude had such an ego on him. No wonder he got passed up, what a whiny, entitled, little bitch. Suddenly Spyro managed to take this

* * *

opportunity to bite into Red's neck causing him to howl in pain and drop me onto the ground below.

Matt's stabs at Red's ego seemed to get him to mess up, wait... that's it! Red may be powerful, but his ego was a major weak point! He lost focus when angry, and that meant he wasn't thinking when attacking making him predictable. "What's wrong Red? Matt figure you out?" I taunted. "He figured **nothing** out! I am the rightful fire guardian! ME!" Red screamed. "You're no fire guardian Red, you're just a pathetic, bitter old man. You're jealous because Ignitus got to be fire guardian and you didn't." I mocked, I could see him lose his temper instantly. "YOU LITTLE SH**! I'll KILL YOU! Then we will see who truly is the pathetic one!" Red snarled before charging me, teeth and claws bared.

I effortlessly dodged his attack, causing him to crash into the dirt. "You're nothing Red, this whole thing is just a testament to how pathetic you really are. What are you accomplishing by killing us all? To prove you're superior? Or just to prove to us all how obsessed you really are. Ignitus was ten times the dragon you'll ever be." I mocked, it was amazing how easy it was to rile him up. He shot another wild fire ball at me, which I easily rolled out of the way of. "Come on Red, you've got to do better than that." I taunted.

"DIE! DIIIIE!" Red screamed like a fussy hatchling as he shot numerous poorly planned fire balls at me. Managing to shatter the blood crystals holding the guardians back. Red's eyes widened when this happened. "That's why you're not the fire guardian Red, you have too much pride, being guardian wasn't about protecting and molding the next generation of dragons to you. It was a title, a mark of superiority, you aren't fit to be a guardian. You never where." I said coldly. Red just glared at me, his eyes so very full of hate.

"You know NOTHING! I AM superior! The guardians should have been grateful to be able to welcome me into the fold! Who the hell are you to tell me otherwise you little sh**?!" Red screamed indignantly. "He ain't the only one saying it man, you're a total tool, killing thousands because you got passed up. Man you're lame." Dean chimed in standing by my side. "Aww poor baby, you didn't get to be a fire guardian? Dawww, let's back up the wahmbulance." Kate mocked also standing by my side. "The young ones speak the truth Red, you were unworthy of guardianhood, and now look at you, trying to kill everyone because you got passed up as a guardian, pathetic." Terrador said from behind me. "Indeed, for all your boasting of being "superior", you're nothing but a child crying for attention. Hell these humans are more qualified to be guardians than you." Cyril butted in.

"NO! SHUT UP! You're ALL wrong! I'll kill each and every one of you! And take the temple as my own! You'll see!" Red snapped, I could tell he was becoming unhinged, the idea of him being demoralized by us, finally driving him to pure insanity. He wildly swung at us, everyone managing to get out of the way. He was so angry, he wasn't thinking, he may be strong, but that strength meant nothing if he wasn't thinking his attacks through.

The others started to lay into him with breath attacks and physical attacks as well. Soon enough Red was defeated, undone by his own ego. There was a poetic justice in that.

"Is that it? Is it over?" Dean asked. "Yes Dean, it's over." Terrador confirmed. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot! Not until one of us is DEAD!" Red screamed, too beaten to get up off the ground. "You're not worth killing Red." I said coldly as I walked over to the giant blood crystal. I stood in front of it, and began to focus on a fury attack. One that would reduce this vile stone into nothing but dust. "No! STOP! STOOP!" Red pleaded, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears, after all he's done I have no pity for him, none at all.

I unleashed my fire fury, destroying the crystal on impact. It was over, his scheme undone. "You think this changes anything?! I can just create more! You can never win Spyro! NEVER!" Red said madly. Dean then froze the crystal around his neck. "Wh... what are you doing?!" Red asked terrified. "Making sure this never happens again." I said before grasping the crystal in my claws, Dean's ice making it all too easy to crush into dust. "No! NO! You can't!" Red cried. "I just did." I said bitterly.

"And now you answer for your crimes Durrak, you have nothing on us now, no magic, no strength, no allies, nothing." Terrador said. I immediately rushed to Matt's side, he was out cold in a bloody broken heap on the ground. "Matt! MATT! Are you okay? Matt it's over, we won!" I said trying to get him to stir. But I got no response, Red laughed maniacally. "It seems that I at least managed to put an end to that fool Matthew!" Red mused. "You SNAKE!" Dean snarled before being held back by Kate. "My only regret is I didn't manage to kill more of you!" Red said, clearly pleased with himself.

Suddenly Matt started to cough, "Matt! You okay?" I asked. "Y...yeah... did we win?" Matt asked weakly. "Yeah, we won." I said. Matt smiled, sharing my relief that it was finally over. "Wish I could have actually done something though." Matt said with regret. "You did, thanks to you I exploited Red's ego. I wouldn't have known to do that if you hadn't taken those jabs at his pride like that." I told him.

Terrador trapped Red's legs together so he couldn't get away, and we all managed to find some spirit gems to regain our strength. I was so glad it was finally over, Terrador said Red would be imprisoned for his crimes, and that the shadows would eventually die out without anyone to command them. Good riddance I say, creatures like that had no place here anyway.

However, this also meant that it was time for the humans to go home. I wanted them to at least stay a little longer, but Andy's wing was a problem, even with spirit gems it still hurt him allot. The sooner he turned back into a human the better. And just like that, Ignitus appeared out of nowhere, startling a few of us. He approached the four humans. "You four have done very well, it wasn't the most graceful battle, but you all managed to survive." Ignitus said. "However, I think it's time you all returned home." Ignitus added sadly before creating a portal to Matt's world.

However, suddenly Red came out of nowhere and lunged at Ignitus. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot! If I can't have my revenge on the dragon realms, than I will make Earth pay for birthing those humans!" Red snarled before dragging Ignitus by the wing through the portal. "IGNITUS!" I cried as I gave chase. I didn't even think twice about jumping through. I wasn't going to let him get away! Not like that!

* * *

Oh COME ON! Of course Red wasn't done yet! That would be too easy, no he had to decided, "f**k your world too Matt!" and drag The Chronicler through the portal we were all supposed to go through after he turned us back into human beings. However, I then noticed it was closing. Spyro had already gone through, I had to follow! Spyro needed backup, and I was as good as any. So I leaped in after them, I wasn't going to let Red go mess around in my world!

However, instead of my world like I thought we would be in, we were instead in a featureless gray void. I could see that Red had Ignitus pinned to the ground, with Spyro trying in vain to pry him off. "REOPEN THE PORTAL! NOW!" Red demanded. "And let you loose upon the humans?! NEVER!" Ignitus snapped back. Red smacked him across the face with his paw. "NOW!" He insisted. I wasn't going to sit and watch this bull! I still haven't given Red the beating I wanted to yet.

"Hey asshole!" I shouted, Red instantly turned to me. "Ah... so you've decided to join us! Perfect, all of my least favorite dragons gathered in one place. I'll kill you all here, trapped forever in an endless void, it's what you fools deserve!" Red snarled. Well at least I'm keeping him from turning Plainsvill into a parking lot. He got off of Ignitus and got ready for a fight.

We eventually all got on our own sides, circling each other like wolves. He wasn't going to get away this time! After all the hell he put me and my friends through! I was gonna beat him so bad his own mother wouldn't be able to identify the body! "At last our game ends! I look forward to watching you all die one by one. I'll save you for last Ignitus, after all you stole my position as fire guardian from me!" Red sneered. "You didn't deserve the position Durrak, I tried to make peace with you, but now it's clear I was merely wasting my efforts. This indeed ends now." Ignitus said.

This was it, the final fight, if we lost, no doubt Red would get into my world, and I don't think modern day America is ready to take on a pissed off dragon. I wasn't going to go down like a punk this time, I was gonna fight to win, for everyone's sake.

I'm so screwed aren't I?

* * *

**A/N- You know I wouldn't have ended it so easily! However next chapter should be the last one, I know my stories are short, but I seriously couldn't come up with a way to make it any longer without it dragging. So... see you next chapter!**


	14. Final Curtain

**Chapter 14: Final Curtain**

* * *

_**Endless Void- Unknown Time**_

* * *

Red was the first to make a move, shooting a jetstream of fire at us, we all managed to jump out of the way before the flames could hit us. I answered back with a fire ball that hit him flush in the chest knocking him back. Red was quick back on the attack, slashing his claws at me, getting me in the face. Spyro capitalized by getting a headbutt in before Red could prepare to follow up on the attack.

Ignitus apparently was still very capable of using his fire as he unleashed a huge blast of fire at Red scorching his back. "Give up Durrak, we both know you could never beat me." Ignitus said. "NEVER! I **will** prove that I'm the superior dragon!" Red snapped back. Man was this guy dedicated, it was bordering on unhealthy obsession! Red managed to smack Ignitus right in the face with his front paw causing him to stumble back. "I've waited far too long to make you pay for taking the fire guardian position that was rightfully MINE!" Red yelled before smacking Ignitus again. "You were unfit for the position Durrak! Being a guardian is about far more than power!" Ignitus snapped back. "Power is EVERYTHING! You're too WEAK to be a guardian!" Red growled.

I lunged in with a well placed flying kick, which must have looked really goofy being done by a quadruped but hey can't argue with results. It was apparently strong enough to knock Red on his ass so I wasn't complaining. "Dude get **over** it! He got picked and you didn't." I said, Red was quick to his feet, swatting me with his massive tail as he did this. "SILENCE! What would a pathetic human know of guardianship?!" Red snarled. "Far more than **you** ever will Durrak." Ignitus chimed in.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I recognized the sensation, it was the same one I felt when Ignitus transformed me into a dragon! W...was I reverting? I collapsed and writhed on the floor as I felt the bones in my body shifting. "MATT! Ignitus what's happening to him?!" Spyro asked. "I should have known this would happen, there isn't enough magic energy in here for him to retain his dragon form. If we don't end this fight soon, Matt will be a defenseless human again." Ignitus explained. No! I can't revert now! Not here! But there was nothing I could do, I could already see my legs shifting back to their normal human shape.

Red saw this and laughed. "So now I get to see the **real** Matthew Oliver. It is fitting that you die in your true form!" Red sneered. "Over my dead BODY!" Spyro growled before hitting him flush with an ice blast. Spyro made it a point to stay in front of me. I could already see my scales being replaced with human flesh and I could feel my snout shrinking inward. God this hurts like hell. "So you still wish to protect this human purple dragon?" Red asked tauntingly. "He's my friend! Of course I am!" Spyro said proudly.

After a while, it was done, I was Matt Oliver again, blonde hair, squishy pink flesh, and everything. Well except for one thing, I was butt naked. Oh that's nice, now all the dragons can see my naughty bits! And to make things better, now I was completely useless, I couldn't breath fire anymore, I was screwed. "Now then, it's time to die human!" Red said before shooting a large flame out of his mouth, aw man! I can't believe I'm gonna die burned alive, butt naked, in an endless void, what a way to go.

However Spyro was quick to create a rock shield around us before I could become an extra crispy human. "I'm gonna hazard a guess that you can't use your fire breath anymore." Spyro said, I gave him a nod. "Why do you keep covering your crotch?" Spyro asked awkwardly. "What? You want to see my privets?" I replied. "No not really." Spyro answered. "Then my crotch stays covered." I said ending that awkward conversation.

Red tore through Spyro's rock shield like it was made of graham crackers. Roaring in anger as he did so. "You can't protect him from me forever purple dragon!" Red said. "No, but I don't have to." Spyro replied with determination. Suddenly Ignitus came up behind Red and freaking German Suplexed him! I didn't even know dragons could **do** that! I guess Ignitus was well versed in pro wrestling moves. "Perhaps you should pick on someone who can fight you!" Ignitus said. "No one here is my equal!" Red sneered.

Ignitus and Red then brawled for a while, exchanging blows not unlike that scene from The Lion King when Simba and Scar were going at it. All it needed was fire and gratuitous slow mo and it'd be complete. "Matt I have an idea!" Spyro said before blowing his ice breath creating a rather sharp icicle which he then handed to me. "You think you can sneak up on Red?" Spyro asked. No, no I didn't, I suck at stealth, hell I can't even play Metal Gear without getting spotted! Let alone sneak up on a dragon that really REALLY wants me dead! But I had no choice here did I? I snatched the icicle out of his paw and made my way over to Red very slowly, praying Ignitus would keep his attention long enough for me to jab this thing in his neck!

Sure enough dude was so preoccupied with The Chronicler that I was able to get close enough to stick him in the neck. He roared in pain as he tried to pull it out. "You little WORM! I'll tear the flesh from your BONES!" Red screamed as he struggled to get the ice out of his scales. Ignitus took the opening to get Red in a sleeper hold. "That, was for what you did to Andy jackass!" I said. "Give up Durrak! You can't win this fight!" Ignitus added as he tightened his grip around the fire dragon's neck. "Kahk!... Never!... Not... Until you DIE!" Red strained.

You know, with the position he was in, a certain area was left open for attack, I couldn't resist, I cocked my leg back, and nailed the son of a bitch right in the family jewels. I saw his eyes bug out when the impact was made, he coughed as he curled up into a ball, Ignitus still clutching him around the neck. "Did you just cheap shot Red?" Spyro asked me. "Oh come on! Dude so had it coming." I replied, causing Spyro to laugh.

However we stopped when we heard Red roar and toss Ignitus off of him. "You... you little RAT! I've had MORE than enough of you! You die NOW!" Red said before lunging at me like a panther! I dodge rolled out of the way in the nick of time. "Hey you had it coming asshole!" I shouted. "I will KILL YOU! And devour your flesh!" Red growled, eeewww... dude really? Suddenly he was right on top of me, I tried my best to hold his jaws back so the couldn't clamp around my throat like he clearly wanted to do.

It was like trying to hold off a really REALLY big dog! He was snapping his jaws wildly at me, running off of pure feral instinct. My arms were starting to give out, unable to keep the giant dragon at bay. Spyro suddenly hit him in the side of the head with an earth blast sending him tumbling. "Nice save!" I said. "Just try not to get killed okay?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, that would be better." I said between breaths.

"I've had ENOUGH of your interference purple dragon! You have been a thorn in my side for far too long! If you truly wish to die along with that human then so BE IT!" Red growled before prepping for a fire fury. "Get behind me!" Spyro said, I did as he asked, crouching down behind him to use him as cover. Spyro closed his eyes and started glowing with a purple energy. Preparing a fury of his own but of an element I had never seen before. Suddenly several large Spyro heads made out of purple energy started flying out of him and hitting Red in rapid succession.

When they finally stopped Red was a bloody beaten heap on the floor, his face was swollen and he was clearly missing teeth. He looked like he had just called Mike Tyson a sissy. "This fight is over." Spyro said coldly. "That the best you've got Spyro?! You are NOTHING!" Red said weakly, unable to get up. "What should we do with him?" I asked. "Leave him here, his envy being his only company." Ignitus said rather coldly. Red looked horrified. "You can't! I'll die here!" Red said. "For years I tried to make peace with you Durrak, and each time you spurred it, far too consumed with jealousy. I have no mercy left for you." Igntius said turning around and walking away.

"Ignitus! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Red pleaded, we just walked away, sure it was a horrible fate to suffer, but after all that he'd done, I had no sympathy for him. None at all. Red was a bastard, he tried to kill countless innocents, plunge the world into darkness, and tortured my best friend right in front of me, he got what he deserved.

We headed back through the portal back to the Dragon Realms, with our mission accomplished. Of course I was still very human and very naked, so this reunion was quite awkward to put it nicely. "Dude! What happened?" Andy asked upon seeing me. "The void kinda undid Ignitus' spell." I explained. "So, what happened to Red?" Cynder asked. "We left him to rot in the void, a fitting punishment for one such as him." Ignitus explained. "Damn dude! That's cold!" Dean commented. "What you feel sorry for the genocidal maniac?!" Cynder asked. "No! I'm just saying, it's kinda messed up." Dean replied.

Well, it was all over, Red was defeated and floating in an endless void of nothingness, everyone was alive, and we saved the world! Not bad for a group of dumb teenagers... But it was time to go home now.

At this point, Ignitus had lifted the spell on the others. Allowing the dragons to see our true forms. Albeit nude but we had extra changes of clothes in the RV so we'd be good as soon as we got back to our world. "Will we ever see you again?" Spyro asked me. "I don't know." I replied. "Perhaps someday young dragon." Ignitus told him. "Dude I'm gonna miss you guys!" Andy said grabbing all four young dragons in a bear hug. "Andy! Gahg! Too tight!" Cynder strained. "Oh, sorry bra." Andy said releasing them. "Thank you all, we will never forget your courage." Terrador said. "Indeed, you four have much to be proud of." Volteer added.

"Do try to stay out of trouble." Cyril added. We gave a little chuckle before Ignitus opened the portal back home. "Are you ready?" Ignitus asked. "Yeah." I said, we all approached the portal. "WAIT!" Spyro suddenly shouted. I turned to him, I saw him pluck a scale off his back and hand it to me. "So we won't forget each other." Spyro said. I took it in my hand, it was about the size of a guitar pick, hard, and kinda sharp, but I think I could make a neat pendant out of it. "I'd give you something too but I don't have anything on me." I said. "That's okay, I don't think I could forget you if I wanted to." Spyro said with a laugh. He then offered a fist bump. Which I took before heading up to the others.

We all walked into the portal, everyone waving goodbye as we did so.

* * *

_**Plainsvill- 4:56 PM**_

* * *

Everything was as we left it, the RV, the camp site, everything. It was so weird being back home and human again, it took us all a while to get used to walking on two legs again but we managed it, and of course the first thing we did was get dressed again, none of us all that willing to run around in the nude much longer.

We all agreed to head home, we had enough adventure for the summer, and we were all sure we'd never forget what had just transpired. I'd probably never be able to look at dragons the same way again, especially purple ones. I did actually manage to make a pendant out of the scale Spyro gave me on the way home. I had to admit, it did make a pretty kick ass accessory.

"Okay, next time we go on a trip together, we're going to the amusement park! None of this wilderness BS! Just a nice, safe amusement park!" Dean said, earning a laugh from the rest of us. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I think that was the best summer trip ever." Kate said cheerfully. I agreed, it was certainly the most exciting trip we'd ever had that's for sure.

"Hey Kate, remember when you said we might not be friends someday?" I asked her. "Yeah?" She replied. "I don't think that's a possibility anymore, not after that." I said. "Yeah, I don't think so either." Kate agreed. If there was anything we could take away from that whole adventure, was that we were now all that much closer as friends, I know I'd remember it for the rest of my life. It sucked we had to leave our new dragon friends behind, but with any luck, we'd get to see them again someday.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Warfang- 4:59 PM**_

* * *

We all made it back to Warfang after that, I was gonna miss Matt and his friends, but their place was in their world and ours in our own, besides, I wouldn't forget them, how could I?

Everything soon returned to normal, the moles had already begun repairs to the city while we were out fighting Red. Me and Cynder said outside the temple, watching the sunset together. "You really think we'll see them again?" Cynder asked me. "Yeah, someday, I hope it isn't too long from now, but I'm sure someday we will." I said before being nuzzled by Cynder.

"Volteer careful! That's not stable!" I heard Cyril yell from inside before I heard a loud crashing sound. Me and Cynder rushed in to see that Volteer had collapsed a wall. "You bumbling oaf! Why don't you break more things while you're at it!" Cyril scolded Volteer. "I'm okay!" A mole said from under the rubble. We all had a good laugh, yup things were finally back to normal, well, normal for the legendary purple dragon.

* * *

**A/N- Hooray happy endings! Stay tuned for the epilogue everyone! It's coming!**

**I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who bothered to read this moronic story! I honestly thought this wouldn't go over very well, but apparently allot of you thought otherwise, which is good. **

**I know my stories are quite short, but it works well for me, it keeps me from getting bored with them which always results in the story taking a nosedive in quality. I'd rather give you guys good short stories instead of long crappy ones.**

**Again, thanks so much for reading.**


	15. Epilogue: No Time Like Party Time!

**Epilogue: No Time Like Party Time!**

* * *

_**Plainsvill Beach- 2:33 PM**_

* * *

It had been about a week since our adventures in the dragon realms. School was starting tomorrow, and we decided to hang out at the beach, it was cloudy out so it was really just the four of us, save for one or two hardcore surfers trying to get their licks in before surfing season ended.

Andy didn't seem to have sustained any real damage to his human body from the punishment he received while in his dragon form. Save for a few scars running down his chest and back from the hydra's teeth. Everyone else seemed to be perfectly fine, it was good to just sit back and relax for once. Mom and Selena had questioned why I had come home so early, but I'm sure they were glad to have me back regardless.

I wore my Spyro scale necklace all the time now, people asked me what it was and were I got it, but I just told them they'd never believe me if I told them. Dean plopped onto the sand next to me. "Still having trouble getting used to being back home dude?" Dean asked me. "Yeah, this morning I tried to crawl on all fours, my mom thought I lost my mind or something." I said with a laugh. "Still, at least we got to have our end of summer adventure right?" Dean asked. "And then some." I replied.

Suddenly we heard panicked screams as several surfers ran like hell screaming the whole way. Me and Dean looked at each other before going to investigate. When we found what it was they were running from our hearts sank, it was a vortex. "Aw man! Not again!" Dean whined. However, instead of The Chronicler stepping our like we were expecting, we saw a rather familiar purple dragon step through. "Hey guys!" Spyro greeted as if this wasn't weird at all. His friends soon followed out. Flame, Ember, Cynder, even the guardians! The hell was this?!

Finally The Chronicler stepped through. "You four seemed to make quite an impact with Spyro and his friends, they wanted to see you again." The Chronicler said happily. I was at a loss for words, yes let's make the space time continuum our bitch so we can stop by for a visit! Nothing could go wrong with **this **plan! "Dude! You sure this won't cause any damage?" Dean asked. "I wouldn't have done it if it could have, besides, we never got a chance to celebrate our victory over Red." The Chronicler said with a wink.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Well this beach part just got allot weirder, the dragons were quite happy to see us again, even Cyril surprisingly. Me and Spyro caught up on the events that happened between when we left and now, apparently the moles had already fixed Warfang, the last of the shadows were wiped out along with the remaining blood crystals, and he and Cynder were going steady. "Sounds like you guys have been doing pretty well for yourselves." I commented. "Yeah, Cynder's already talking about starting a family." Spyro said, dude really? Spyro had said a while ago he was about our age in dragon years, isn't that a little, young to be thinking about... kids? Whatever, maybe it worked differently for dragons.

I watched as the dragons played around in the water with Dean and Andy. Flame not noticing a starfish had decided to hitch a ride on his tail. "Dude, there's a starfish on your tail man." Dean said laughing. "Star-what now?" Flame said before seeing his newest hitchhiker. "AHH! Get it off me! Get it OFF!" Flame said flailing around like a total spaz.

"So what about you? Anything interesting?" Spyro asked me. "Outside of school starting tomorrow no not really. It's almost like we never left." I said to him. This little visit may be taking the space time continuum and breaking it over it's knee but I'm kinda glad they dropped by, I couldn't think of a better way to end my last summer vacation then to spend it with all my friends. They said they were only going to be here for a day, but that was just fine with me, I just hope they didn't make this a habit...

My life is so weird...

**THE END**

**A/N- And there you have it folks! Story #2 I managed to finish! I'm on a roll! Again thanks to everyone who read and to those who took the time to type a review as well! You are all awesome!**

**While I admit I liked my first story better, this one was an interesting experience for me, I was honestly scared to post this given the human to dragon story's reputation. But it seems as though I was wrong and actually got some positive feedback for this. **

**As for what I'm going to do next, I don't like to make solid plans because when I do they almost always fail. I do have an idea in mind but I still need to** **iron out the kinks.**

**Don't fret though, I will write more stories, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even next week! But someday soon, I will once again subject you to the creations of my twisted mind! NYEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, sorry.**

**Anyways, as always, see you guys next story! FOR GREAT JUSTICE! *Rides into the sunset on a unicorn***


End file.
